Black Cat: New Bounty
by Alex McM
Summary: Sven and Eve are broke. They need money desperately and their hope is in the huge bounty for a young girl in Karakura town, but things aren't as they seem in the quiet little town. Sven's about to learn there are worse things in life than wanted criminals
1. New Job

**Black Cat: New Bounty**

Yay! Another story! I've never written for Black Cat before, but I recently finished watching the anime and I loved it. I will try and put in as many of the black cat characters as possible, but it may take a while. I hope you enjoy it, please read and review, but no flames...

**ONTO THE NEXT JOB**

It was mid-day. The clouds hung low in the sky and the sun shone brilliantly, bringing familiar warmth to the people below. In a quiet coffee shop, a man hid behind a menu. His name was Sven Volfied, a sweeper, and a gentleman. Unfortunately, this gentleman was so desperately hungry that he was eating from the salt shaker at his table. He winced as the bitter powder went down with a punch, making him cough. He sat back and tilted his white hat over his face, hiding all but his green hair which hung loosely around his head.

To remove the awful taste, Sven lit up a cigarette, watching the little trail of smoke as it rose from the end. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to forget his problems. The seat was padded, yet it was not comfortable. The table was covered in a cheap chequered table cloth.

Sven felt eyes watching him and he opened his eyes. He stared up at the waitress whom had served him in every major city to date.

"Stop stalking me!!" Sven roared.

"What? I'm just moving up in the world! What about you, you penniless sweeper?" The girl smirked.

"If you're moving up, why are you still just a waitress?" Sven grinned, only to be slapped in the face. His cigarette flew out of his mouth and his cheek went red. "Geez. Calm down!"

"Just for that, you're going home hungry!" The waitress stormed off leaving Sven to contemplate his next move carefully...

***

"You bastard! Come back here with my food!!" A disgruntled customer chased after the man who had just taken his whole meal from the table and run off. "I want my food!!"

"You want it, I need it!!" Sven yelled as he darted around a corner and down an alley. He then jumped over a fence and his in some bushes. He ate greedily from the small amount of food he had grabbed. His stomach still rumbled even when he finished. With a contented sigh, Sven checked the time.

"Its 3 o'clock...I have to pick up Eve." Sven walked back to his car and got in, cautiously looking around for signs of the angry man. Sven drove off in his little car which bounced endlessly on the smooth road. The vehicle had seen better days, but it was still a loyal-

"Dammit! It broke down again!! Stupid car!!" Sven slapped the steering wheel and groaned. "Work you piece of crap!!" As if on cue, the car's weak engine rumbled back to life. Sven grinned and put his foot down on the accelerator.

***

Eve sat near the front of the class, next to the window. She sat alone. She had struggled to make friends here; the children were cruel and self-centred. She stayed silent in class and drew cats on the side of the page in her book. She frowned at the cat she had drawn. It reminded her of Train, a.k.a, Black Cat.

"Something wrong Eve?" The teacher asked. She was a woman in her mid thirties, with short brown hair.

"Something wrong?" Was her reply.

"There she goes again! She keeps repeating people!" One of the children said mockingly.

"What a freak!" Another said.

"It's like she's a robot!"

Eve bowed her head as tears clouded her eyes.

"Oh, what have you kids done now?! Look, you made her cry! You're all staying back now!" The teacher placed an arm around Eve who was sobbing loudly. Outside the window, a small, old car pulled up. Inside the little metal box was a man in an eye patch.

Eve took no notice as she continued to weep.

***

Sven looked around the area. He could hear a strange noise. He turned to face the school and looked through the window. A small girl with long, flowing blonde hair was encircled by onlookers. Her head was down, but Sven knew who it was.

He got out of his car and ran into the school, sprinting up the corridor and bursting through the door into Eve's classroom. "Eve? What's wrong?"

"Oh look, her daddy's come to save her!" One of the kids laughed, but Sven's glare made them bite their tongues.

"They teased her again?" Sven asked. The teacher frowned and nodded lightly. She led him to the office and they brought Eve along too, dropping her off on a row of chairs for people to wait. Sven was led farther into the office and prompted to sit on an old chair with the stuffing half pulled out.

"Mr Volfied, your daughter...she has had much trouble fitting in. I'm sorry that this keeps on happening, but the children are quite mean around here."

"I can tell." Sven replied angrily. "This is stupid. Eve needs an education, yet she can't get one because these kids keep hassling her. She has a hard life and this isn't helping!" Sven clamed himself and sighed. "Maybe I should just take her out of the school."

"But...there are no others in this area. This town isn't large enough to support two schools."

"Then I'll move house as well." Sven said sarcastically.

"Sir, that isn't good for your daughter. Getting used to school life is hard, but moving towns is far more difficult for a girl her age...and with her...mannerisms." the teacher tried to hide her face as she said the last part.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Are you insulting her?!" Sven rose to his feet and slammed his hand on the desk. "How dare you! Eve is a sweet little girl! She is brighter than any other kid you have here1 I won't have you calling her stupid!"

"But I never actually said-"

"I don't care! We're leaving!"

"Can you really afford to do that?" The teacher asked. Sven froze and he sank into his chair. "You said you aren't currently employed or receiving government pension, so how could you be able to just pack up and leave?"

Sven sighed. "I only want the best for her...but I can't even pay for her meals!" Sven cradled his head in his hands. "I'm screwed. I don't even have the money to buy her new clothes, or books, or anything! I'm the worst guardian..." Sven lowered his gaze and glared at his shadow on the floor. "I need to save her...she deserves better than this..."

"Well...you could put her up for adoption?" the teacher suggested, almost repulsed at her own words.

"How could I just give her away?! I...I need money, even if it kills me..." Sven stood up and left. The teacher watched with a sympathetic expression as the man departed. Sven grabbed Eve's small hand and led her silently back to the car. They sat in silence before Eve broke the awkward silence.

"You look sad..." Eve said blankly.

"I am." Sven muttered. "We haven't received a bounty for three weeks now. I can't afford to live at the house anymore...we have to leave this city."

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know...I just don't know..."

"Will we look for train?" Eve asked.

"No, but we will run into him one day..." Sven looked out the window at a large crowd of people, huddling around a wall. Sven parked the car and approached the group. He squeezed between them and gazed at a single bounty notice. The yellow paper was a notice for a wanted criminal, who if caught by a sweeper, would receive a cash reward. It was how Sven had lived his life for some time now and he needed the money more than ever before.

"Who is that?" Sven asked. He stared at the woman in the picture. She looked quite young, only fifteen or sixteen, with short black hair. She looked rather sad in the picture. She looked nothing like a criminal, but the bounty was huge. "Six million?! Is this for real?!"

"Sure is." A familiar voice replied. Sven turned to face the friend with spiky pink hair. "Long time no see Sven."

"River? Are you going for the bounty too?" Sven asked.

"Sure I am! I'm not passing up such a big price for a little girl!" The man punched his hand and grinned. "Are you?"

"I need to. If I don't get money soon, Eve and I will suffer." Sven adjusted his hat.

"So it's off to...Karakura, then?" River read the town name from the sheet.

"I guess so...I wonder what a young thing like her could do to earn such a bounty?" Sven placed a finger on his chin.

"We'll find out when we catch her!" River said confidently. He punched a fist into the air and cheered, staying in position for a while before turning to Sven with a frown. "Where's Karakura?"

"It's a bit of a drive, but I'll take you...You'd just get lost on your own." Sven tore the sheet from the wall and put it in his coat before returning to his car, accompanied by the awed gazes of the other sweepers.

"What was going on?" Eve asked.

"We're going to Karakura to get a bounty!" River hopped into the back seat suddenly, making Eve jump.

"He's right. We will start a new life in Karakura. If we get this bounty we can set up a home there and live in luxury for the rest of our lives." Sven began to feel excited, a welcome high in contrast to his earlier depression.

The car rattled uncertainly, but with a bit of love (a.k.a screaming and kicking) the little compact began to roll down the road, eventually gaining speed.

"So, have you been in touch with the other sweepers ever since we disbanded?" Sven asked without turning, keeping his eye on the road.

"Um...I've been meaning to, but I can't find them..."

"What a surprise." Sven sighed.

"What about Rinslett? Have you spoken with her at all?" River sent the question to Sven, who sighed again.

"No...I should probably call her though. There's a phone booth at this diner up here." Sven pulled up at the roadside cafe and approached the phone. "River, have you got anything on you?"

"I've got some money, I'll pay for lunch." Sven almost cried at the thought of an actual meal. He thanked his friend and sent Eve inside as he dialled Rinslett's number. He waited several rings before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Sven."

"Sven? It's been so long!" Her voice went higher in pitch and it made the speakers crackle.

"It's only been two months! Calm down! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, we're leaving."

"Huh?" Rinslett replied simply.

"I'm taking Eve to a new town to start a new life. We won't be coming back, so I just wanted to say goodbye." Sven closed his eyes as he said it.

"But...Why?!" She sounded on the verge of tears.

"We need money badly. There is a huge bounty in this town. If we get it, we'll be set for life!"

"Where are you?!" Rinslett almost screamed into the phone.

"I'm at a diner on the outskirts of Puyia City."

"I'll come see you!!" Rinslett yelled.

"What?!" Sven almost choked on air.

"I'll be ten minutes...or twenty...Just stay there!!" Rinslett hung up leaving Sven to pinch the bridge of his nose. He strolled inside and found Eve tucking into a large bowl of rice. River was eating some kind of meat.

Sven sat down beside Eve and snatched the menu from the centre of the table. Without even reading, he yelled out an order for 'Whatever tastes best'. A waiter came out in a few minutes with a lavish meal on a silver cart. Sven didn't even know what it was; he just devoured it ravenously, having his first proper meal in at least a month.

"Wow, you weren't lying about financial troubles!" River stared at the amazing display of hunger coming from his two companions.

When Sven had eaten to the point of bloatedness, Rinslett arrived. She spotted them immediately and sprinted over to them. She hugged Eve and Sven and then sat across from them.

"I can't believe you are leaving!"

"I'm sorry, we just have to." Sven said calmly.

Rinslett fell silent and looked down at the table. She lost herself in thought and randomly blurted out, "Take me with you!"

"What?!" Sven spat out the last mouthful of his meal and it landed in Rinslett's hair. As she picked it out with red cheeks, she explained herself.

"I really like you guys! You're my friends. If you leave, I go too!" Rinslett turned away and refused to be dissuaded.

Sven knew this was no argument that could be won. He sighed and nodded. "Fine. You can come too..."

"Yay!" Rinslett cheered way too loud before hiding herself from the glares of the other patrons. "Um...so, where are we headed?"

"Karakura town." Sven answered blankly, sipping at a cup of coffee.

***

The two-car convoy rode on through endless winding roads and paths, slowly getting closer to their new destination. After several hours of driving, they arrived. The town looked busy from a distance, but when they got closer, they realised it was really only a small town. Several large buildings stood out in the distance and as they drove past, they realised they were the hospital and school. The two cars passed a large river with grassy banks on both sides. A group of young teenagers were sitting on the side of the river. They stared at the cars as they passed.

"Welcome to your new home Eve." Sven tried to sound more excited. Eve looked around, bewildered by the new area and new people.

"New home..."

"Has anyone thought about where we're going to live?" River threw the question out. Sven slammed on the brakes and cursed. "You came here without even thinking about it?"

"Shut up! I'm sure there will be somewhere to stay!"

***

The group begrudgingly settled in an abandoned warehouse and slept in their cars. Tomorrow, they would sort out their life and begin the search for the girl...

Hmm...The sweepers are in Karakura town and they are looking for a mysterious girl with black hair. Who could it be? Find out in the next chapter!

Please review!! But no flames!


	2. The Girl

**THE GIRL**

After hours of long phone calls, complaints and arguments, the little group found somewhere to stay. A hotel decided to let them book rooms for a discount after some sweet-talking from Rinslett. The room was paid for with Rinslett's money. She still had some spare for her previous jobs. The whole process ended up wasting another day that could be spent finding the bountiful young girl.

They slept more comfortably this time and Eve felt the pleasure of a soft bed for once, rather than a car seat or a couch.

***

The next day, Sven and Eve sat alone at a table in their room, a cheap breakfast of toast on their plates. Sven lit up a cigarette and took a long drag on it before staring squarely at the small girl.

"Eve. You need to go to school. I know you hated the last one, but the people here seem really nice. You should be able to enjoy yourself here."

"Okay..." Eve submitted quickly, lowering her head and nibbling at the toast.

"River and Rinslett are out looking for the bounty, I'm going to take you to the school we passed on the way here." Sven closed his eyes. "Come on." Eve rose obligingly and wandered out the door. Sven walked behind her, studying her slumped shoulders and bowed head. She wasn't enjoying this...

They drove silently. Sven tried to force small talk, but Eve either didn't answer at all, or gave quick replies to end the conversation in several words. Sven cursed inwardly and turned on the radio. Light rock music crackled through the ageing speakers. Sven pulled up at the school and waited for a large crowd to pass before stepping out. Eve hopped out and smiled falsely.

They walked through the gates and stared at the children who congregated in small groups all over the large open space. They filed through the entrance and followed small overhead signs to the offices. A young secretary told them to have a seat and Sven took the time to light up a cigarette. When a trio of little kids entered, Sven spat it out and stomped it into powder, his face red from embarrassment.

"You cannot smoke here." Eve whispered, pointing to a sign on the wall.

"Thanks for the tip." Sven chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Mr Volfied, you can go in now." The secretary chirped cheerily.

Sven led Eve in before him and then took a seat beside her on comfortable black, padded seats. An old man gazed at them and frowned.

"So, you've come to enrol your daughter?" He asked.

"Yes." Sven answered simply. Eve busied herself with a book while the two adults divulged information and signed forms.

Twenty minutes later Eve dropped the book on the table and smiled. "Done."

The principle went silent, staring at the book. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"I have read this book, are there any more?" Eve asked sweetly.

"But...This book is for an adult level of reader. You are so young!" The principle's eyes were wide.

"Eve is really smart. She loves to read." Sven said appraisingly.

"But...She read a hundred and nine pages in twenty minutes!" The principle held up the book. "If she is so intelligent, we could arrange for her to be raised up a class. I'd like to administer a test. Depending on her mark, we may be able to skip her a few grades."

"Really?! Sven asked, amazed at the potential for Eve.

Sven waited while eve and the principle left and did the test. He lit up another cigarette and enjoyed it twice as much for the one lost in the waiting room.

***

Rinslett took a long sip at her glass of wine. It was a little early to be hitting the bottle, but she was on vacation, well, sort of. She sighed and gazed into the murky red fluid, noticing the distorted reflection of someone behind her. She whirled around and met the gaze of a middle-aged man with an energetic look in his eyes.

"Hello, I don't think we've met before." He extended a hand. Rinslett raised an eyebrow, but still shook his hand. "Are you new here?" He asked.

_Hmm. I could get a free drink out of this..._

Rinslett cleared her throat quietly and put on an extremely feminine voice. "Why yes I am."

"So, is your name as beautiful as your face?" The man leaned over the bar as he said it. Rinslett wanted to laugh, but she held it in.

"Call me Rins." She giggled like a schoolgirl and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Isshin. A pleasure to meet you. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Wow, you don't play games, do you?" Rinslett said excitedly. Isshin laughed.

"I guess not." He turned to face the barman and ordered two wines. "So...do you have a special someone?"

_He's really eager...I might hurt him...But then again; a free drink is a free drink!_

"I'm still looking." Rins sighed. "Are you tied down?"

The man suddenly frowned. "My wife died several years ago..."

Rinslett dropped the act for a second and spoke in her normal voice. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Her eyes widened at the realisation of her loss of character. She coughed and repeated herself in her girlier voice.

"I've been searching for another woman to fill the hole left by Masaki's passing...I think you could be it."

Rinslett couldn't speak.

_Oh crap! I can't do this! I have to stop it now!_

"Isshin, I-" She began.

"Do you like kids?" He interrupted. Before she could answer he explained. "I have three kids."

"Kids?" Rinslett choked on the word.

"Is that a problem?" Isshin asked.

Rinslett sighed. She downed the whole glass of wine in one gulp and then slammed it onto the table. "Look, you're a nice guy, but..." She trailed off, struggling to say what she wanted. "I'm not looking for anything long-term, I'm sorry."

Isshin's expression faltered. He sagged in his seat and frowned. "Oh, I see. Thank you for your time anyway." He got up and walked slowly towards the exit. Rinslett became overcome with guilt and she almost cried. She cursed under her breath and called the poor man back over.

"Look. If you're free tonight, I could maybe...Have dinner?" The man's face lit up and he began spurting out an address and time. He then wrote them on a napkin and handed it to her before skipping off. Rinslett looked at the address and frowned. "Damn!"

***

The principle returned with Eve, a broad smile on his face. "Mr Volfied, your daughter is incredible. She has the education of a girl twice her age! I'd like to transfer her to the Junior High School!"

"Well done Eve!" Sven patted her on the head and she giggled sheepishly.

"Is it fine with you Eve? You'll be in a class of older students and there will be more work, but it won't be too hard for you. There will be more books there too!" The principle said excitedly.

"High school..." Eve muttered. "I will go."

***

Eve sat in the library of the Karakura Junior high. A large pile of books surrounded her. She read silently as she waited for someone to pick her up. She was to meet a 'buddy'.

A small teacher approached her. She wore wire framed glasses and her black hair was in a pony-tail. "Hello, you must be Eve."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm one of your teachers, Ms Oichi. I've brought along one of my best students to show you around. She's on her way now...Oh, there she is!" The teacher waved to someone in the distance and they approached casually. The girl waved politely and smiled.

"I'm Rukia, your buddy!"

"Buddy?" Eve asked.

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"Eve."

The teacher walked off, leaving the two behind as they talked.

"How old are you?" Rukia asked. "You only look around eleven."

"I don't know how old I am..." Eve whispered making Rukia frown.

"Why not?"

"I don't know that either." Eve bowed her head.

"So...you read all of these?" Rukia waved a hand to the pile of books.

"Yes. I love to read." Eve studied another book in the pile and picked it up. It was a manga. She stared at the cover image of a large beast with a skull for a face.

"Hmm, looks like a hollow." Rukia muttered.

"Hollow?" Eve repeated.

"Huh? Um, no I said its head look's hollow!" Rukia yelled frantically. She then giggled nervously while fiddling with the single bang which fell across her face. She tried to think of a new topic and her face lightened up when she found one. "So, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A sweeper. Just like Sven."

"What's a sweeper?" Rukia cocked her head.

"They protect the world from bad people. They get rid of them so that people can be happy." Eve explained blankly.

"Sounds like a good job. Who's Sven?"

"He is..." Eve stopped to think. She wasn't actually sure, but she remembered something a friend once said. "My boyfriend." She didn't understand the meaning of the word, but assumed it was right. Rukia stared at her for a moment.

"Boyfriend? But you're so young!"

"Sven is a good person. I can always trust him."

Rukia smiled slyly. "So, is he older than you?"

"Yes."

"How old?" Rukia persisted.

"35."

"WHAT?!" Rukia fell over, landing in a compromising position; she crossed her legs as she blushed.

"What is wrong?"

"Did you say 35? That's illegal!" Rukia yelled.

"It is?" Eve asked.

"YES! He doesn't sleep with you does he?"

"We used to sleep together in his car, but we booked a hotel now." Eve answered innocently, oblivious to the terrible misunderstanding.

Rukia went green in the face. "I think I'm going to be sick!" She ran off. Eve watched her go, and then returned to the books.

***

Several hours later Eve went home, walking with Rukia for a short time before they split ways. Eve returned to the hotel and found the room empty. She sat down on her bed and turned on the T.V while she waited for Sven to return.

***

Sven watched the junior high kids as they left. He studied every face as they walked past him. He walked around following multiple girls with short black hair, trying to find the wolf in sheep's clothing. One of the young students was wanted for a high sum of cash and Sven was going to find her!

He got onto the trail of a new group of teenagers. Two had black hair, though one was ruled out as it was spiky, not straight. Sven watched as a brunette walked into an apartment building and a mammoth boy crossed the street and walked down an alley. There were only three of them now. Sven couldn't help but notice a boy with spiky orange hair in their group. He was talking loudly. Sven crossed the street and hid behind a car, watching them as they veered off into another street.

Sven followed from a distance. The girl with spiky black hair jogged off ahead, waving goodbye. Sven hid behind a bin before she could see him. When the final couple proceeded, he shadowed them again. They walked on for another minute or two before finally stopping at a small clinic. The boy opened the gate and began to walk through. The girl stayed on the path, conversing quietly with the boy. Sven stood at a bus stop, watching.

They chatted with each other for about two minutes before the girl turned around and walked away. When she turned, Sven caught sight of her face. He took out the notice and studied the photograph. It was the exact same girl. She looked the exact same; deep blue eyes, a black bang across her face, a solemn expression...it was definitely her! He had found her!

Hmm, The wanted girl has been found! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!!

Please review!!"


	3. The Game Begins

**THE GAME BEGINS**

The girl walked past the bus stop, a few metres away from Sven. Sven's jaw dropped and his cigarette fell onto the ground. He faced straight ahead for half a minute until he turned around and followed. He could barely believe he had found the girl. For someone with such a bounty on their head, they were pretty absent-minded, but then again, she was only a young girl...

Sven took out the notice and read the name. Rukia Kuchiki. He stared at the small girl who had somehow made the police want her head. It made no sense.

Rukia suddenly stopped and began looking around randomly. Sven approached her slowly, his fingers itching to take out his gun. There was an imposing presence given off by this girl.

"Hello Ms Kuchiki." Sven said. Rukia about faced and stared at him. She looked unsure of herself and her head cocked to one side.

"What's with the disguise Urahara?" Sven misunderstood and remained silent. "Why wear an eye patch with a business suit? Are you a pirate or a salesman?"

Sven suddenly caught on. She thought he was someone else! He had to either play along, or catch her now. Sven closed his eyes to think.

_Shit...What do I do? I could act like this Urahara guy, but I don't know him, so there's a chance I'll screw up...So that means I have to-_

Sven reached out and grabbed Rukia by the shoulder. He gazed at her with his uncovered eye. "I'm sorry. I'm not Urahara. I'm a sweeper, and I'm here to claim the bounty on your head."

***

Rinslett walked up to the Kurosaki Clinic. It was Isshin's house/workplace. She studied the large sign out the front and then proceeded to walk through the short gate to the front door.

"Geez. What am I doing here? Dating a guy out of mercy...He has three freaking kids!"

The door opened and a small blonde girl looked up at her.

"Hello, you must be Isshin's daughter! I'm Rins, a friend of your father." Rinslett spoke in an overly nice tone. The girl beamed anyway and skipped off inside chattering to herself. Rinslett followed warily, studying the inside of the house. It looked like any normal home until her eyes wandered across the giant, wall-sized poster of a woman with long brown hair. The tag 'Masaki forever' was written in large letters beneath the picture of her smiling face. Rinslett tried to ignore it and walked into the next room, the kitchen.

Isshin was drinking from a bottle of beer at a wooden dining table. He sat straight up when he noticed his guest and leapt from the table with an energy that belied his age.

"Hello! It's so wonderful to meet you again!" Isshin beamed.

"Yeah..." Rinslett said distractedly, suddenly fascinated by the little blonde girl as she prepared dinner and cleaned like a mother would. "She's quite a worker."

"Sure is. Yuzu decided to fill in the role left vacant by Masaki's passing." Isshin downed the rest of his beer and threw the bottle at a bin, like a child would. He cheered when it went in and then he took his date by the arm and led her into the living room.

_This is going to be a long night..._

***

Rukia's eyes widened when the mysterious mans hand clamped down on her shoulder with a grip stronger than an industrial vice.

"Who are you?!"

"As I said, I am a sweeper...and my target is you, Rukia Kuchiki!" The man tipped his hat in a gesture of greeting, but Rukia could not care less. This was no courtesy, this was strange.

"Why target me?" Rukia asked, confused.

"I don't know what you've done, but you've amassed a six million yen bounty on your head."

"But...I haven't done anything! This has to be a mistake!" Rukia struggled to free herself, but the man gripped harder until it felt like he would break her arm. Rukia squealed and fell to her knees. The man let go then and reached into his coat. Something shiny and silver came out of his pocket. Rukia gazed at it in shock. It was a gun! A gun was pointed at her face!

"I trust the sweeper community. These bounty's are placed for a reason! I'll take their word over your's any day. Now come with me and I promise not to shoot." Sven had a fierce gleam in his eyes, as if his very life depended on catching her.

"I swear to you...I have never committed a crime in my life! I would never harm anyone! Please?! You have to understand!! This is all a big mistake!!" Rukia began to cry.

Sven faltered. He hesitated before putting the gun away. "Well, why were you acting all shady just a moment ago, as if you were looking for someone?"

"I was searching for a friend's house!" Rukia snapped. Sven scratched at his eye patch and frowned.

"Humph."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rukia yelled.

"I've fallen for these traps before...Some young thing begs me to reconsider, that it's all a big mess up on our part...then...BAM!" Rukia jumped when he startled her. "I'm not falling for that ever again."

Rukia fell silent. She needed to think. She thought silently while Sven watched with one eagle eye. After many trains of thought which all crashed, one reached its destination...A good idea! "Let me take you to my friend's house! She will clear my name!"

"I don't know..."

Rukia did her best to re-enact the 'puppy eyes' she had seen in movies. It worked well. Sven groaned and closed his eyes.

"Fine! Hurry up!"

The two walked in an awkward silence for the majority of the way there. Both felt stupid and this situation was just getting weird. "So...why are you visiting a friend so late?" Sven asked simply.

Rukia stopped and looked over at her possible enemy. "Do you sweepers take care of all bad people?"

"Well, we try." Sven muttered.

"I know a man...He lives with a little girl in my class."

"And?" Sven said, rather disinterested.

"He is old enough to be her father, but...they are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Rukia covered her mouth, disgusted by mentioning it at all. Sven frowned.

"You mean this guy sleeps with an underage girl?"

"Yes! You have to stop him!" Rukia pleaded.

"Why should I help you? If anything I should be sending you to the police station right now!"

"Look...If you take care of this guy...I will let you take me to the station without resisting." Rukia submitted and Sven agreed to the terms.

"Alright! Let's find this sicko!" Sven took out his gun and stared at the steel weapon. He sighed and followed Rukia as they ran through the streets. They eventually stopped across the road from a large hotel.

"She told me she lives here." Rukia muttered. Sven turned white. "What's wrong?"

"This...This is where I live!" Sven began to shake but he took several deep breaths and calmed himself. "Okay...I can do this!"

The two proceeded inside and Rukia approached the stairs. She went first and Sven looked around nervously. He was still unsure whether this was a trap or not, but the main fear was that either way, someone evil is in the same building as Eve. She was left alone...anything could happen to her! Sven discarded the thoughts but could not shake the feeling that this in some way would involve Eve.

They walked out onto the second floor and Sven felt his heart stop. "Our...Floor?!" Rukia signalled for quiet and she crept up alongside the door-lined walls. She stopped about halfway along and looked around uncertainly. "Which room?!" Sven asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure..." Rukia bowed her head and Sven felt the wave of dread rise higher and higher.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!" The voice was recognizable to both of them.

"EVE!!!" Sven kicked down the door and Rukia rushed in. She found Eve lying in her bed, her clothes torn and her lithe little body shaking. "Where is that perverted bastard?!"

"Sven?" Eve asked, her voice rattled by her shock.

"Yeah! Where is that sick son of a bitch?"

"Wait! I'm Sven!" the man in an eye patch approached Rukia and she instantly felt rage well up inside her.

"So it's you!!" Rukia punched Sven in the face and then tackled him to the floor.

"Wait!! Stop!! Stop fighting!!!" Eve's begging was unheard by the two bickering people. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!" Eve screamed and everyone fell silent. Rukia and Sven released each other and sat back. "Why are you fighting?"

"Because he sleeps with you!" Rukia pointed to a shocked Sven. "It's sick and disgusting and-"

"I don't sleep with her!" Sven roared. Eve blushed and averted her gaze.

"Sorry." Eve whispered. Sven listened as Eve and Rukia went through their conversation.

After a while, everyone felt dumber than they could possibly imagine. "Wow...I thought you were a child...Well, you know..." Rukia trailed off. "Sorry."

"No problem...Sorry for hitting you so hard, but you were going to kill me if I didn't fight back." Sven straightened his hat and groaned. "So, you tore at your clothes because there was a spider on you?" Sven asked his little blonde friend. Eve frowned and wiped a tear from her eye. "What's wrong Eve?"

"It's my fault this all happened..." She whispered.

"No, we made our own mistakes you-"

"It's my fault! We moved here because of me!" Eve yelled. Sven sank back into the wall.

"You heard that? Eve it's not your fault that we had no money...I moved because I didn't want to see you live in poverty! I just...I didn't know what else to do...I needed the money and that six million dangled in front of my face like a carrot made of gold...I couldn't refuse."

"If you need a place to stay, I know a friend who will let you live at his place. He also owns a business so you may get a job and money out of it!" Rukia flicked back her ruffled hair and smiled. "And he will get along well with you Sven!" Her smile hid a secret motive, but Sven was not sure whether it was a trap, but it sounded good...anyway, the hotel room was trashed now.

***

River stumbled around the streets at night, dazed and confused.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked to no-one. He stopped and bowed his head in shame. "I'm lost..."

Well, wasn't that a wild goose chase? But has sven given up on Rukia, or is he still susipicious of her. How will Rinslett fare during her date with karakura's biggest moron - Isshin Kurosaki? And will River actually find his way around, or will he end up lost again? Finally...Where is Train?! Find it all in the next chapter!!

Please review!!


	4. There Is A Problem

**THERE IS A PROBLEM...**

I must admit one scene is inspired by a skit on Family Guy (Stewie and Hitler) Read and find out. Anyway, please enjoy and review!

Sven and Eve and Rukia, the possibly innocent criminal, caught a taxi-van loaded with their small number of possessions. Most of it was Eve's clothes, most of which were bought by Rinslett without consultation. Rukia instructed the driver to a bland, almost run down shop. Wooden boards were nailed up and painted to look like a sign.

"This is where we are staying?!" Sven asked.

"Might I remind you that you are going to live here for free?" Rukia remarked sarcastically. "Usually people like you live on the street, so I'd be grateful."

"Fine!" Sven groaned. "Let's just get inside and-"

'Boom'

*****

"Argh! Dammit!" Sven rubbed his head and groaned. "What the hell was that?" He looked around and noticed he was lying in a cheap bed in an oriental styled room. He rose from the bed and walked over to what looked like a sliding door, though it was only paper thin and painted in a decorative way. He wrenched it open and stared at...his reflection?

Someone had redressed him in a silly green coat and his shoes had been taken off and replaced with sandals. Sven spread his arms and watched the sleeves of his reflection sag down. He then rubbed his eyes. The huge mirror was strange and unnecessary. His reflection adjusted a white and green striped hat.

"What the...?" To disprove his paranoia, Sven patted his head and felt the hat. But still, he had never adjusted his hat so why did his reflection do that? Sven decided to test the mirror and began to dance. His reflection copied perfectly and he laughed at his stupid ideas.

"Ha! I thought there was someone trying to copy me! How stupid?!" Sven doubled over laughing when the mirror replied.

"It is pretty stupid."

Sven's eyes widened and he bolted upright. He stared at the reflection and cocked his head. "I swear my reflection just spoke..."

"I did." Sven watched the mouth move while he himself was silent. He shrieked and jumped back only to provoke laughter from everywhere at once. The laughter was coming from behind the walls.

_What is this?! Did they drug me?! I must be hallucinating!_

One wall suddenly gave way and Rukia fell through, laughing hysterically.

"Rukia?! What the hell is going on?!"

The 'mirror' opened and his doppelganger stepped into the room chuckling.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!!!" Sven screamed and backed away, shaking. He lifted his arms over his face, to shield himself but at that moment he realised he was wearing his regular white suit, not the strange green coat.

"Ha ha ha! Hello sir, I'm sorry I scared you, it was just too good a chance to pass up."

"What are you on about?! What is going on here?!" Sven roared.

"My name is Urahara, Rukia told me you looked exactly like me so I thought I'd test it out...It worked!"

Sven poked Urahara in the chest to reassure himself that this man was real. He then took the hat from his head.

"So...you knocked me out, put me in here, gave me a hat and staged this whole thing just for a cheap laugh?" Sven looked up to Rukia and the strange man who both nodded sheepishly. Sven nodded too and looked to the floor for a moment. "Are you retarded?!" He suddenly snapped.

"What?"

"I'm not putting up with this crap for the rest of my time here!!" Sven roared.

"Kisuke, what have you done now?" Sven whirled around to see a cat drop down from a cupboard and pad across to them. "I'm sorry; I don't think we've met before?" The cat muttered.

Sven's jaw dropped. "Um...please tell me I just imagined that cat was talking!"

"No, it did." Rukia corrected.

"Oh..." Sven passed out again.

*****

"Wow, he's really bad at this..." Someone muttered.

Sven opened his eyes and found himself in a new room, this time with a rough green mat beneath him. It looked like a living room, only with a low-lying cheap pine table and an assortment of floor pillows. Sven groaned and sat up.

The strange man, Urahara was sitting across from him, hiding his face behind a cheap paper fan. The cat sat on its own pillow and Rukia sat on another. Sven felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to Eve.

"Eve?"

"You were unconscious for a while. We were getting worried." Eve whispered casually.

"Sorry...It's just that...Cat's don't talk!!" Sven stabbed an accusing finger at the animal in question. The little black cat chuckled. The cat spoke in a hoarse male voice.

"It is always funny to see people over-react to my abilities."

"Bull! Cats never speak! They go 'meow'!" Sven felt his cheeks become warm when he imitated a cat's meow. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes.

"You are stressed." Eve muttered.

"Yeah, it's been one long, troublesome ride ever since we came here." The sweeper sighed and leaned back.

"Maybe I should just use my true form?" The cat suggested. Urahara nodded and shielded his face with the fan again.

"What do you mean true form?" Sven asked as a plume of purple smoke enveloped the cat. A darker shade glowed within the smoke and a silhouette became visible through the cloud. It looked like a human. Sven's eyes widened and he squinted through the clouds only to stare at a naked woman. He yelped like a wounded dog and leapt up to his feet. He placed a hand over Eve's eyes and then gawked at the dark skinned woman who seemed to show no modesty. "Um...You're missing something." Sven mumbled.

"What?" The male voice no longer existed and now a sweet female voice responded.

"Wait a second! You are a woman?! NO! You aren't human!! What are you?!" Sven blurted out random questions for a minute before the woman sat down, still stark naked.

"Put some clothes on before he get's a nosebleed." Rukia remarked. The woman laughed and spread her legs more.

"I'd rather laugh some more."

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!" Sven roared.

"What's going on?" Eve asked, trying to wrestle out of Sven's censorship.

Sven growled at the woman and felt something trickle down his nose. He froze and wiped his hand across his face only to see it come away slick with blood.

"AAAAGHH!!" Sven accidentally let go of Eve to stop the blood flow. He realised his mistake when it was too late.

Eve's eyes widened and she stared blankly at the unclothed woman. She then looked down at herself then back at the woman.

Rukia groaned and nestled her head in her hands. "Put something on, please?"

The woman cursed quietly and walked out of the room. Everyone fell silent until Urahara chuckled nervously.

"Ha ha...That doesn't happen often...Promise."

Sven placed a tissue up his nose and held his head up. "I already hate this place!"

"Well, where else are you going to stay?" Rukia asked.

"You caused all of this, maybe we should live with you?" Rukia shook her head and opened her mouth but Sven cut her off. "I'm still not convinced you are innocent, so I want to monitor your activities. Living with you will be less awkward than constantly stalking you."

Rukia scowled at him and tried to argue again, but this time Eve butted in.

"I would like that. Rukia and I are...Friends..." Rukia frowned and looked to Urahara for help. He shrugged his shoulders and averted his gaze as if he never even knew her.

"Dammit! Fine!" Rukia groaned. "Ichigo won't like this..."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather leave this freak show before the next act begins." Sven murmured angrily. Kisuke gave a betrayed look and stormed out of the room.

*****

After another taxi/van ride which drained almost all of Sven's cash, they arrived at the Kurosaki clinic, the area where Sven had found Rukia in the first place.

They hauled their few luggage bags to the front door and Rukia walked around the side of the house.

"Where are you going?!" Sven asked.

"Oh, well..." Rukia looked around anxiously. "The family don't know I live there..." She giggled sheepishly. "I'm a stow-away...He he he." She began to scale the wall when she stopped and glared at her two unwanted visitors. "You cannot tell them I live here! If you do, I will kill you and earn that bounty on my head!" With that warning, she vanished into the night and into the window on the top story.

Sven knocked on the door and struggled to come up with an excuse to live here without mentioning Rukia.

The door opened and a middle aged man answered the door. "Hello? How can I help you and please hurry, I have a lady over."

"Uh...My name is Sven...I..." Sven cast his gaze on random spots while he thought desperately. "I passed out earlier today for no reason and...I thought you could help me?"

"Okay, come in." the man stepped aside as they dragged their luggage in. "What's all that for?"

"Well, here's the thing...We're new here and we...Um…Got robbed." Sven lied. Eve looked up, surprised.

"We did? When did that happen?" Sven elbowed her in the side, signalling to play along, but Eve did not get the message. "Oww! Why did you hit me?"

The doctor stared quizzically at them, oblivious to the orange haired boy who trudged into the room behind him.

"Oh, it's my friends! Hey guys!" Everyone stared at the boy.

"You know them?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah! Don't I?" The boy winked at Sven and Eve.

"What does it mean when you blink with one eye?" Sven forced himself to cough loudly over her words. He then nodded.

"Well, then why didn't you say so from the beginning?"

"Because...Because...Um...He dared us!" Sven continued to lie blatantly. "He dared us to try and convince you that we were sick, but uh, we came to visit him..." Sven scratched his chin stubble nervously while the doctor weighed up the situation.

"It will be cramped but...I guess you can stay."

"Thanks dad!" The boy patted the man on the shoulder and then signalled for the two guests to head upstairs.

The trio headed up the stairs to a small corridor which led to four rooms. One of the doors was open wide and the boy stomped in. The boy sank into his bed and crossed his arms with a scowl.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?!"

The cupboard door slid open and Rukia crawled out. "Ichigo, this is Sven and Eve. Eve is my friend. Sven...well, he thinks I'm a wanted criminal."

Ichigo glared at the sweeper who backed away defensively. "Look, it may be a mix up, but I want to be certain."

"Look at her." Ichigo grunted. "Does she look like a mass murderer or a thief?"

"I guess not."

"There you go!" Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Geez this day just gets worse and worse!"

"Well, it couldn't get any worse could it?" Eve asked.

Please review!!


	5. It Gets Worse

**IT GETS WORSE**

Please enjoy and review!

The assembled freak show in Ichigo's bedroom all studied each other curiously. Sven explained his and Eve's presence and Ichigo nodded rhythmically throughout the lengthy explanation. Then Rukia explained that she accidentally trashed their hotel room after mistaking Sven for...something else...And how Urahara's place did nothing to help.

Ichigo groaned and looked around his small room.

"Where are you going to sleep? I have a bed and a closet and both are already taken."

"Well, what about the floor?" Eve asked.

Sven frowned at her. "You can't sleep on the floor!"

"You can fit in the closet can't you?" Rukia chirped with a big smile. "The closet is so comfy! I love it!"

Eve pondered her words and then walked over to the closet and hopped into the customized mattress. She then came back out with a small grin. "I like it. I am used to sleeping in cramped spaces anyway and this is better than a car."

Sven went red in the face and tried to curl into a ball. He remembered he had left his car back at the hotel parking lot but it was too late to retrieve it now. He tried to take his mind off it by asking the group where he could sleep.

"Well, you could...Um..." Ichigo looked around as if the answer was just lying around waiting to be seen by his lazy glance. "The bed, I guess..."

"Well, what about you?" Sven quizzed.

"I'll sleep on the couch. I don't want to be in here with you freaks." Ichigo bit his tongue when Sven gave him a death stare.

"Thank you for letting us stay here. I promise it won't be long." Sven bowed.

"You're damn right it won't be long! I'm not sharing a room with a travelling circus for much longer. My own family is strange enough without adding you guys to the mix!" Ichigo got up and stormed out of the room.

Eve looked around silently. "Is he mad?" Everyone sweat dropped.

*****

Ichigo stomped down the stairs and turned into the kitchen, only to bump into something soft. He stepped back and looked right at a pair of breasts. He stepped back and looked up to see the blushing face of a woman he had never seen before. She smiled sheepishly and apologised. Ichigo studied her from head to toe. She was wearing knee high boots and long black jeans. She wore a tube top under a thick coat.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

The woman flicked back a lock of light purple hair. "I'm Rinslett, a...friend of your fathers."

"My dad has friends?" Ichigo cocked his head. Rinslett giggled at the joke but when she realised Ichigo was serious she coughed and frowned. Ichigo tried his hardest to look at the woman's face, but his gaze dropped every few seconds. Rinslett caught on quickly and Ichigo looked to the floor. "Sorry."

"Oh, never mind. There could be worse things to happen."

Ichigo nodded and walked back to the living room where he sank into the couch. He made his makeshift bed and set up camp for the night. He rested comfortably for a while until his father crept up on him and punched him in the stomach. Ichigo flopped off of the couch and grunted from the pain.

"What...The hell?!" He groaned.

"Rins-Chan is sleeping here. Go back to your room." Isshin showed a stern face for the first time in his life.

"I can't go back to my room! There are already people sleeping there!"

"Well then sleep on the cold floor, I don't care!" Isshin yelled. Rinslett poked head out from the kitchen and Isshin waved to her. "Just a moment." Rinslett disappeared behind the wall.

Ichigo frowned and tried to put on a sad enough face to make his father feel guilty.

"Oh please, everyone knows only women can do the whole puppy eyes thing! Go away!"

Ichigo cursed and went back upstairs. "Damn! I can't sleep on the floor...What am I going to do?"

*****

TWO MINUTES LATER

Ichigo stared up at the ceiling. He then looked to the side to the adult man snoring beside him. Ichigo closed his eyes and rolled to the side facing away from his unwanted guest and sobbed. He would have moved Sven, but he had already drifted off into a coma-like sleep.

*****

Eight hours of restless and completely uncomfortable sleep, Ichigo woke to the sight of Sven putting on his eye patch. Ichigo stared at him curiously but decided to leave questions for later. He decided to force small talk.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

Sven grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah! That was the best nights sleep I've had in years! I've been sleeping in a car for most of my life and that was just wonderful!"

Ichigo averted his gaze.

_At least one of us got to sleep..._

Sven squinted at Ichigo's face and frowned. "Your eyes are very red...Were you crying?"

Ichigo forced himself to laugh. "Ha ha! No! Why would I be crying?!" Sven shrugged and walked out most likely to the bathroom. Ichigo sank back into his bed and breathed in. He noticed a strange odour. He followed the smell to the floor beside his bed. He looked under the bed and found an ashtray.

_What the hell?! I don't smoke and I've never seen an ashtray in our house before! Why is that there?!_

Sven ducked back into the room with a cigarette in his mouth. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Don't smoke in here!!" Ichigo yelled instead.

Sven sighed and put out the small cigarette and then tapped his foot impatiently, still waiting for the answer.

"Third door on the left." Ichigo muttered before collapsing back into his bed. "God this is torture! When will it end?!"

*****

Up the hall, Sven approached the bathroom door. It was slightly ajar yet there was definitely a sound of running water. He pushed it open slightly and stepped inside. He overheard the water stop flowing and begin to drip. He furrowed his brow and proceeded on into the small tiled room.

He took two steps when the shower curtain was wrenched aside and a naked dripping woman hopped out of the shower. She failed to notice Sven until she reached for a towel but instead gripped his arm. The woman shrieked and tripped on the wet floor. Sven tried to catch her but tripped as well, landing awkwardly...And by that I don't mean he hurt himself, I mean _awkwardly_.

Sven's cheeks burned and he crawled off of the woman. Curiosity got the better of him and rather than look away, he ran his eyes across the woman to see who it was. He recognised the face instantly and it made his cheeks go bright red.

"Ri...Rinslett?!"

"Sven?!"

As if it was read from a script, they both yelled at the same time, "What are you doing here?!"

By now the rest of the household were gathering in the door way to check what the fuss was about, only to step back at the sight of the nude woman sprawled on the floor.

Rinslett snatched a towel from a rack on the wall and rose to her feet. She glared at Sven and gave him a slap so hard it could have cut through steel. She then strolled out curtly, as if nothing had ever happened.

When she got into the hallway she found the orange haired boy passed out on the floor. She ignored it and walked off to get changed in private.

Back in the bathroom, Sven grasped his bleeding nose and staggered to his feet. While the others returned to their rooms, he stood by the sink with a tissue in his nose and his head held high.

_Geez...This just get's worse and worse...I need that money so I don't have to squat with these weird people every day for the rest of my life! That's it!_

Ten minutes later, when the blood stopped flowing, Sven walked casually back into Ichigo's room. He could hear chattering in the cupboard and opened the door, only to have an angry Rukia wrench it shut again instantly.

"We're getting dressed!" She yelled through the door. "You've already walked in on enough naked girls today haven't you?"

Sven scowled and sat on the bed as he waited. After a ridiculously long time the two girls crawled out of the cupboard in casual clothes. Sven stood straight up and crossed swiftly to Rukia's side. Before she could utter a sound, he placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered menacingly in her ear.

"We need to talk...Now!"

It seems the situation at the Kurosaki Clinic has driven Sven into action, but will he really go through with it?

Please review. 


	6. Last Straw

**THE LAST STRAW**

Sven gripped so hard on Rukia's shoulder that it made her wince. "We need to chat...Now!"

Rukia made a grunting noise and struggled in Sven's grip.

"Resist and I will be forced to harm you. I don't want to do it, but if needed I will not hesitate!" Rukia stopped and bowed her head in defeat. Eve watched on with cloudy eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing important. Go downstairs and have breakfast. We'll meet up with you in a minute." Sven gazed right into the small girls eyes. There was fear and confusion trapped in amongst the orbs of sight. Sven averted his gaze and waited for Eve to leave. She hesitated at first, but eventually left.

"Why?" Rukia whispered. "Why do you still suspect me? I've done nothing wrong..."

"Sure. Now let's go for a walk."

Sven led Rukia downstairs and they slipped out the door without anyone in the kitchen being aware. They walked out onto the street and Sven hailed a taxi off of the street. They rode in silence until they got to the hotel where Sven's car remained parked out the front. They got out and Sven handed a roll of notes to the driver. He then slipped out, holding Rukia by the hand to ensure she did not run. He unlocked the car with a calm look on his face, betraying his real emotions.

"Get in." He growled. Rukia reluctantly crawled into the side passenger seat and glanced over at her captor.

"What is this about?" She asked desperately.

"I came here solely for the reward on your head. I can't live here without it. I don't care how many places there are that have a spare room. I need a real home. Eve needs a real home too. If that means handing you over to the police, then I'm afraid that is what's going to happen." Sven stared at the girl with his uncovered eye.

Rukia looked betrayed. Her mouth hung open and her eyes widened. She wanted to speak, but words refused to exit her mouth.

Sven showed no regret or remorse. He didn't want to appear unsure in front of her; it would only give her a chance to evade capture. Sven closed his eyes and took out a cigarette. He took a long drag on it and coughed when a thick trail of smoke flowed out of his mouth. He then started the car.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked fearfully.

"Taking you home." Sven replied simply. Rukia sighed in relief. "I can take the scenic route can't I?" Sven looked over at his captive. Rukia nodded.

"You can do whatever you want, as long as you don't take me to the police."

They drove in silence as the car rumbled through small streets and past the river. Rukia watched the ripples dance on the surface of the water and lost herself in the sight. She forgot something important.

"Um...Sven?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going the wrong way. The clinic is back that way!" Rukia pointed in the direction of her home.

"I know it is. But that isn't your home." Sven replied menacingly. Rukia's eyes narrowed at the meaning of his words. She reached for the door handle but it locked just before she placed her hands on it. "I'm not going to let you escape."

"You bastard! How could you do this to me?!"

"Be quiet. It's only a minute longer and you'll be where you belong."

"But I'm innocent!! What could a girl like me do to deserve such a large bounty?"

"I don't know, but that bounty exists and I'm going to claim it."

"You monster! Do you really care more about money than Eve?" Rukia yelled.

Sven glared at her. "How dare you bring her up here!"

"She's my friend! How can you just get rid of her friend like this?!"

"She will understand. I'm doing this for her." Sven sped up so the conversation wouldn't last much longer. The police station looed overhead and Rukia began crying hysterically. Sven tuned it out and focused on driving up to the station. When he got there he unlocked the doors.

Rukia made for the door but Sven took out his gun and pressed it into the back of her head. "Don't." Sven growled. Sven got out first and walked over to Rukia's door. He wrenched it open and dragged Rukia out. She screamed in protest but Sven just showed her his gun again. It made her fall silent and her body relaxed. Sven led her inside and found a group of officers waiting.

"Hello sir." One of them said.

Sven pushed Rukia over to them. "This is Rukia Kuchiki. She is a wanted criminal. I am handing her over to you." Sven handed them the notice and they studied it before all sharing uneasy gazes with each other.

"Ah, this one. Yes we were instructed to take her to another authority. Thank you for your help, you will receive the reward soon, just leave your details at the office through there." The group of officers all grabbed Rukia and carried her through into another room as she kicked and screamed senselessly, Sven overheard one last thing.

"Sven you bastard!! I trusted you!!"

The words stung like acid and he felt the urge to follow. "Wait!" He called and one officer turned back to face him. "Can I please go with you? I want to know why she was wanted and..." He trailed off and bowed his head. "I want to say sorry..."

The guard rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."

Sven jogged up to the back of the group and then followed them to a police van. Rukia was restrained and placed in the back next to Sven alongside two other officers. The other two sat in the front.

The ride was unsettling as Rukia sobbed the whole time while everyone just looked around trying to distract themselves. Sven gave in to his regular self after a few minutes and he hugged the poor girl. The action made her stop weeping and she just stared off into space with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry. If there was another way, I would have spared you but..." Sven couldn't finish the sentence; he just remained in place with his arms wrapped comfortingly around Rukia.

This whole situation was tearing him apart inside and it was testing his resolve. His gentleman's code had been shattered and he had nearly given up on everything he once believed in. He had sold out. Just for a stupid reward, he was willing to sacrifice a young girl with her whole life ahead of her. It made him feel sick, but he had already passed the line of no return. He had hammered in the last nail of the coffin back at the station...now it as over.

Sven sighed and squeezed his eyes shut to stop tears flowing.

The van drove on for another few minutes until it came to a stop outside a large warehouse. The giant roller doors opened with a metallic grating noise. It sounded like the gates of hell parting for Sven, who closed his eyes and tried to distract himself with positive thoughts. It failed. The tension of the situation was getting to him.

The van rolled into the warehouse and the officers stepped out and led Rukia to a sealed room. A thick steel bolted door was the only way in and it took four men to heave aside the thick handle to open it. A rush of sealed air escaped and brushed into Sven's eyes. He blinked several times and then peeked inside. Rukia was placed on a seat in a large room, almost completely bare, except for three large screens which hung up from the ceiling.

The guards dispersed to the sides of the room and one waved Sven in. As he stepped into the room he felt a sudden chill. He sat down on a seat on the side wall and his eyes narrowed when the screens flickered into life. Three faces came up on the screens.

The centre screen bore the image of an ancient looking man with a beard that went off the screen. His face was so wrinkled that his eyes were held shut by the folds of skin. Even though he looked asleep, he was definitely awake.

The left screen revealed a young looking woman with an aggressive expression. She looked enraged and probably would have been a danger had she been in the room.

The right screen showed another woman, this one with a kind-hearted face. Timid eyes studied the guests curiously. Blonde hair unfurled around her face and flowed off of the screen.

All three suddenly focused on the girl in the centre of the room. Whatever this strange meeting was...it was about to begin!

*****

Eve curled up inside the cupboard in Ichigo's room. She was worried about Rukia, but Sven as well. He seemed stressed earlier. There was something off about him, but she could not work it out. She let it slide and tried to think of something else, but every train of thought passed through Sven or Rukia at some point.

Eve sighed and gazed off into nothingness as her fears mounted with every passing minute.

*****

River stopped at a cafe and studied a notice on the wall. He strolled in and studied the torn sheet of paper.

"Sweepers of the world, unite to face a new enemy..." He read aloud. "What the hell?"

"Interesting isn't it?" A menacing voice asked.

River whirled around and glared at a skeletal framed man with wolfen eyes. "Who are you?"

"A friend for now." The man rasped menacingly. His grin showed fangs in his mouth. "Do you wish to take the job?"

"I don't know. What is it?" River queried.

"There is a deadly criminal on the loose here and we need as many sweepers as possible to ensure her capture! Are you in?" The man raised one thin eyebrow.

"This criminal..." River took out a photocopy of the notice for Rukia. "Is this her?" the strange man's eyes narrowed.

"It is her!"

"What did she do exactly?" River folded his arms expectantly.

"It is not of importance! Now are you in or out?!" The man asked, now agitated.

"What happens if I refuse?"

"Something terrible may happen...You wouldn't want that would you?" The man smiled with his inhuman fangs.

River weighed up the situation and decided to play safe. He would go along for a while and hope for the best. He nodded and the man chuckled insanely.

"Perfect! You must follow me! I will take you to our comrades!" Reluctantly, River followed.

*****

"Rukia Kuchiki." The old man boomed His voice echoed in the large room. Rukia flinched at her name. "Are you aware of the circumstances you are in?" The sage asked.

Rukia frowned and looked around nervously.

The old man ignored her failure to answer and opened his eyes so that his glare was visible. "Rukia Kuchiki...To atone for your crimes, you must forfeit your life!" Rukia gasped and nearly fell off of the chair. "Put simply, you are hereby sentenced to death!"

It seems the mood has shifted to a more sinister tone...Will everyone be able to laugh again?! Or will things go horribly wrong?! There are so many questions that remain unanswered...the only way to discover the truth is to read the next chapter! Don't miss it!

Please review! Your comments have been a great help, so thank you to all who have done so already.


	7. Trust & Conflict

**TRUST AND CONFLICT**

Rukia fell off of her chair and crashed to the floor. The guards began to swarm around her and she crawled under their legs and reached out to Sven.

"Sven! Please save me!! I'm begging you!!" One of the guards struck her in the back of the head and she went limp instantly.

Sven looked around as if someone would arrive out of nowhere and save him at the last moment...like Train. Unfortunately, there was no Train to arrive just in time. It was up to him alone now. He could no longer rely on his friends; he had to take control himself.

Rukia groaned pitifully and extended a hand across the floor towards her former friend. "Sven..." She whispered before a guard stomped on her back, forcing her to cough violently.

Sven clenched his fists and glared at the people on the giant screens. "Why?!" He roared. "What did Rukia do to deserve this?!"

The three leaders frowned upon him in silence.

"Answer me!! Tell me what she did! What crime could a girl like her to do to deserve death?!"

"You have no authority in this situation." The elder growled.

"Give me the answers or I will..." Sven stopped himself and looked to the poor girl on the floor. He looked into her pained eyes and he felt his heart get torn in half. For the briefest of moments he saw Eve's face as she was tormented by Torneo Rudman in the weapons factory long ago.

"What will you do?" One of the leaders asked mockingly.

Sven closed his eyes and shut out the rest of the world to be alone with his thoughts.

_What should I do? How do I know she isn't a criminal? But still, how can I let them beat a defenceless woman?! Dammit! I need to act quickly before-_

Sven reached into his coat and pulled out his pistol. With precision speed and aim, he took down two guards, shooting both in the shoulder. They dropped to their knees and the others charged at him, taking out their own weapons. Sven tore his eye patch off and stared straight at his opponents.

A rain of bullets headed straight for him but thanks to the Glaspar eye, he dodged each one with ease. Rukia watched on in stunned awe as Sven moved around each bullet and took down the last of the guards.

The elders on the screen expressed their outrage by roaring threats and curses at them. Sven picked Rukia up from the floor and carried her outside to the van. The door was still unlocked and Sven wrenched it open and hurled the girl inside. He then crawled over her into the driver's seat and started the engine. The door became suddenly guarded by a dozen or two armed guards.

"Kill them!! Don't let them escape! It is Chronos' orders!" The lead guard commanded his small army and they opened fire. Sven ducked under the bullets which smashed through the windscreen and ripped the metal plating behind the seats to pieces. Rukia laid herself down on the seat to avoid the bullets but broken glass hailed down on her and she whimpered half from fear and half from pain. Sven gunned the engine and forced the van to go full speed. Bullets struck the front left wheel and the vehicle pitched to the side. Sven cursed as he tried to steady the vehicle before it rolled. A volley of steel projectiles tore the side door down and Sven was suddenly open to attack. Several bullets struck him in the arm and hip before he spun the wheel in a circle, making the heavy van to spin and roll towards the doors.

The guards split ranks as the van careened towards them. Some got caught in the melee and were crushed under the large mechanical charging bull. The van rolled onto its roof, hurling Rukia and Sven about. It then rolled farther, slamming into the warehouse doors with a jarring impact that shook the van and the ground outside. The metal door failed to withstand the hit and it was ripped open as the van rolled another two times outside.

Sven spat broken glass out of his mouth and wiped it off of his coat and then dragged Rukia out into the back cabin. He kicked the door open and placed Rukia on his shoulders. He then ran for his life.

A group of guards were waiting outside and Sven shot half of them down and then bolted, sprinting so fast that his legs began to burn after only a few seconds. Bullets flew past them and Sven felt a few bite into his back and his legs. He winced but refused to let the pain wear him down. Eventually they gave up the chase and Sven continued to run.

Sven ran through an alley and then entered a bush track which led him to a bare patch surrounded by dead trees. Exhausted from the chase, he collapsed and dropped his damsel in distress onto the soft grass. She shuffled slightly and then regained consciousness.

"You okay?" Sven gasped, his chest heaving with each laborious breath.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?!" Rukia screamed, seemingly unaware of the last few minutes.

"I did what...Any...Gentleman...Would..." Sven wheezed. "I saved...The Princess..." The words jogged Rukia's memory and she covered her mouth with one hand as her eyes narrowed.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! They got you too! That's so awful! I-"

"No more games!" Sven roared, the effort making him wheeze more than before. "You will tell me everything right now! I want the truth! Why are these people trying to kill you?!"

Rukia bowed her head. "I don't know..."

"No more lies!"

"I'M NOT LYING!!!" Rukia screamed. "Why can't you trust me?"

"Look! You owe me for saving you! I could have left you for dead but I risked my own life for you! I deserve to know what this whole thing is about!"

"Honestly, I don't know who these people are!"

"Well, you must know why they are after you?" Sven pressed.

Rukia bowed her head and sighed. "I don't want to tell you."

"What?! I just got my ass kicked and am probably a wanted criminal now! I risked my life and reputation to save you and you refuse to tell me the truth?!"

"Yes."

"Don't screw with me!" I could easily finish what those guys started!"

"You wouldn't even if you tried." Rukia muttered.

"Really?" Sven staggered to his feet and took out his trusty pistol. He fired at a spot next to Rukia's foot, but she didn't even flinch. "That was a warning shot! Next one will put you in a wheelchair!"

"I don't need your mercy. If you want to kill me, try! But don't expect to succeed!" Rukia's eyes blazed with a fury that was unnatural for a girl her age.

"Don't try to fool me!" Sven fired three bullets in quick succession but Rukia jumped back and dodged them all. Sven aimed for another strike when suddenly his wrist spurted a thin fountain of blood. He stared at the mysterious wound just as something hit him hard in the stomach. He crumpled and fell to his knees only to see blood in the air. It reminded him of something...It was almost like Creeds Imagine Blade, but even so, Rukia was on the ground for some reason, unconscious again. It couldn't be her.

"What is going on?! Show yourself coward!!" Sven roared, firing blindly in all directions.

A yelp of pain came from his right and he whirled around to see blood oozing from the air itself. His eyes widened and he backed away from the bleeding air.

"What is this?!"

The blood drops suddenly moved across the field to where Rukia lay unconscious. It then dropped onto her and she was awake again. Sven was shaking so much he had dropped his gun.

"Do you understand now sweeper? My powers are far superior to anything you can do!"

"What are you?! What did you just do?!" Sven roared frantically.

"If I tell you, will you give up on your stupid little chase?" Sven nodded. "Very well..." She averted her gaze. "I am..." She trailed off and sighed out of disappointment. Her secret was about to be revealed. "I am...A shinigami."

*****

River and his new 'friend' arrived at a large warehouse. A fire was blazing out the front and a van was lying on its side out the front. Flames were spreading from it to the warehouse.

"What happened here?!" The odd man rasped.

"I don't know." River mattered.

"This should not be!! Nobody knew of our where-abouts!!"

A small team of armed guards scrambled out of the ruins of the warehouse and approached the two visitors. One of them stopped in front of the strange man and explained the situation.

"Ms Kuchiki was brought here with a visitor, but he snapped and fought his way out. They escaped, but they couldn't have gone far." The guard cursed under his breath. "We are mobilizing the strike force, so prepare yourself."

"Strike Force? What are you talking about?" River interrupted.

"The Strike force is a team of highly trained sweepers and mercenaries who shall scour the town and find the Kuchiki girl."

"What will they do when she is caught?" River asked.

"Kill on sight. That is the new order from Chronos."

"Chronos?!" River gasped, "I thought they disbanded after they got wiped out!"

"For a while, but another superpower joined forces and rebuilt the organization. We are now a joint operation with the Gotei 13."

"Gotei 13?" River furrowed his brow.

"They are a large group formed of similar rankings to Chronos. Just like our numbers, the Gotei 13 has 13 leaders, though they are ranked as captains. Their operatives have more rankings than Chronos giving a better indication of an agent's skill. Each captain owns their own squad of elite troops and much like Chronos, number one is their leader. "

"Are they more powerful than the numbers?"

"We have not yet met with them. We have only seen them through visual links, but nothing more, so I cannot say." The guard turned around and studied the guards assembling a line-up of people, most likely the Strike force. River was led to the group and stood next to his strange comrade as they were informed on their situation.

As the briefing went on, River checked out the competition. If this bounty was a hoax, then it would be a difficult task protecting the girl...But if it was legitimate, then even this criminal with such a large bounty would be powerless. Nevertheless, there was an ominous presence in the air, an indication that something was wrong about this whole situation...but what exactly was wrong, he could not work out. Until then, he would have to go ahead with the other sweepers.

*****

"Shinigami?" Sven repeated. "You mean...A death god?!" Rukia nodded. "How?!"

"I am not what most would expect of a shinigami. Most think of a hooded figure with a scythe, but we are very different from that idea."

"This is insane! You can't be a shinigami! I mean I've seen some weird shit in my time but this takes the prize!" Sven rubbed his forehead and leaned back against the tree to rest his wounds.

"In my true form I cannot be seen with the naked eye, that is why you never predicted my movements. I am sorry I had to hurt you to convince you, but there was no other way."

Sven tried to speak but blood bubbled up in his mouth and he coughed it out into the grass.

"You should go to a hospital." Rukia muttered.

"I'm staying until I know everything!" Sven said defiantly.

"Later. For now, you must be treated for your injuries. I can't let my rescuer die so suddenly." Rukia forced a smile but Sven couldn't return the gesture. He merely closed his eyes and let himself drift off into blissful nothingness.

The secret is out! What will this mean for Rukia and Sven, will they remain allies, or will this encounter tear them apart? Also, what is the true goals of the Gotei 13 in capturing Rukia? What crime could deserve such a punishment?! Read on to find out!

Please review!


	8. Choose Your Side

**CHOOSE YOUR SIDE**

Sven groaned as his eyelids struggled to lift themselves. He overheard voices around him and he squinted at the blurry faces around him. After a few seconds his vision cleared and he could see them clearly.

"Sven!" Eve pounced and hugged him. Tears rolled down her cheeks which she rubbed against Sven's chest. "I was so worried..." She sobbed.

Sven wrapped an arm around her slight frame and hugged her lazily. He glared up at Rukia who acted non-chalant despite nearly killing him.

"You're awake. That's a good sign." Rukia muttered disinterestedly. To her, this was just an act. She couldn't care less if he had died in the hospital bed. It wouldn't remove a wink of sleep at night for her.

"Did you tell her?" Sven croaked.

Rukia shook her head. "It is not the time."

"Tell me what?" Eve interjected. "What do I need to know?!"

Sven forced a smile. "Nothing, Eve."

Eve glared at him. "It is something! I can tell by the look on your face! Stop hiding things from me!"

"We aren't doing this to hurt you, it is to protect you." Rukia patted the smaller girl on the shoulder. "There are many dangers in this world. Just knowing about certain things can mark you for death and that is why we hold them back from those we love."

Eve frowned and bowed her head. "Ok..." She walked out of the room, scraping her feet as she left.

"You shouldn't have brought her here." Sven growled.

Rukia averted her gaze as she answered. "I had to. What if you had died in your sleep?"

"What did you tell her?"

"I said that a mugger attacked you and that you were in hospital. I never mentioned the truth."

"What? That you are the grim reaper and that you were going to kill me?! I should have known for such a bounty that you would be something special! I let my guard down because you were a young girl; but that just left me open...I brought this upon myself...."

"I am not the grim reaper...I am a shinigami."

"It's the same thing!"

"No. The grim reaper is merely what humans think the shinigami looks like, but in truth, we look just like a normal person."

"We? You mean there are more of you?" Sven cocked his head.

"Yes. We are an organisation of skilled warriors, fighting to protect the souls of the living and dead." Rukia clenched a fist as she spoke.

"So, if you are the good guy, then why are you wanted?" Sven interrogated from his bed.

"I broke the law." Rukia admitted simply.

"Huh? You can't just do a petty crime and deserve the death penalty! What did you do?"

"I strayed too far from the Soul Society. I disregarded orders and remained here instead of returning." Sven stared blankly and Rukia sighed. "We shinigami live in a different world, Soul Society. It's not exactly Heaven, but it is roughly the same thing. We shinigami get sent out to certain areas and are ordered to regulate the area and keep it safe, but in this world there are rules to follow. I broke them and never returned to face my punishment, which is why they are hunting me down."

"But...How could Chronos know about your activities as a Soul Reaper?"

"Chronos has joined forces with the Gotei 13."

"Gotei 13?"

"They are the warriors of the afterlife. There are 13 squads, led by 13 captains, all who have incredible strength."

"Sort of like the Time Guardians..." Sven muttered to himself.

"I don't know why the two have joined together, but now they can find me and they want my head." Rukia wiped a tear from her eye.

"I still don't understand. What did you do wrong?"

"I gave my powers to a human. It is the most forbidden act in the World of the Living and I broke it without considering the consequences. Secondly, I ignored the request for a meeting with the Captain Commander, the leader of the Gotei 13. Disregarding the orders of the Captain Commander is equal to treason..."

"Wow..." Sven studied the young girl. No-one could ever expect such a strange story. She doesn't look like a rebellious death god on the run from the law; she just looks like a girl. "Hmm, so what now?"

"You can go against me if you still desire to do so. I will understand, but I will kill you without hesitation. That or you can help me evade the forces of Chronos like you did earlier." Rukia held up both hands to signify the two choices.

Sven placed a hand over his chin and lost himself in thought. He would be no match against Rukia in a one-on-one fight, but he needed that money desperately. He also would have to consider Eve's safety. If Rukia killed him, then Eve may try and get revenge, but that would end horribly. At least he could be by her side and protect her if he was against a common enemy.

"Have you decided?" Rukia asked.

Sven steeled himself and then shot his head up and glared at her. "I have!"

*****

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Creed Diskenth stood alone in a large field, a canvas beside him and a paint brush in his hand. He added the finishing touches to his masterpiece when he heard the long grass around him begin to sway violently. He turned slowly, only to be punched in the face. He dropped like a bag of bricks and collided with the hard ground.

"Creed Diskenth. We have information leading us to believe that you were involved in the creation of bio-weapons with Torneo Rudman." A menacingly deep voice addressed the question to the fallen man.

Creed nodded feebly and stared up at the assailant who was joined by two others. The leader was a man with long black hair and blank white eyes. A thin moustache and goatee adorned his face which had sunken cheeks.

"Thank you for being truthful. Now, this means you must know the whereabouts of Torneo's last creation, Eve?"

Creed's eyes widened and his lips closed on instinct.

The cruel man frowned. "What's wrong, has a cat got your tongue?" He looked over to the man on his left. "Akuma, assist Creed in finding his tongue."

"Yes sir." The broad muscled man grabbed Creed and lifted him up to his feet. He then gripped him by the chin and lifted him up. Creed grunted as he was thrown into the ground.

"Talk or we will have to punish you." The leader growled.

"I know nothing about that girl! I haven't been in contact with the outside world for a year! Anyway, you can't get me to talk, no matter what you do!" creed roared defiantly.

"Oh really, what about that woman in your villa? Echidna?" Creed's eyes narrowed. "So, we have found your precious one! Interesting."

"Don't hurt her!! She has nothing to do with this!" Creed tried to get up but the woman standing beside the leader suddenly lunged at him and kicked him in the stomach. He collapsed onto his face and ate the dirt as Akuma stomped on his head.

"If we can't get information from you, then we will ask Echidna. If she is useless, then she shall die too."

"NO!!" Creed roared. "Please listen to me!"

The leader signalled for his companions to back away. Creed coughed up blood and sat up. "I don't know where she is, but I know who does...If you find him, then you will find the girl!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Train! Train Heartnett! He travels with the girl. Find him and you will know where she is!" creed yelled hysterically.

"Where is this Train Heartnett?"

"Alas, I don't know that either, but..." Creed tried to think of a place far from Train and himself, somewhere where these people would not find anything. "There is a town past the mountains...Karakura Town. Go there, you should find him."

The leader bowed. "Thank you for your cooperation. But if we do not find Train, we will return for you and your precious woman!" With that, they vanished, as if they teleported. Creed staggered to his feet and rushed off.

*****

Rukia smiled. "Thank you, but are you sure? You are putting your lives at risk."

"I've taken on worse opponents than a bunch of ghosts! Anyway, being a sweeper is a dangerous job and I've been doing it for my entire life...I was born for danger!" Sven smirked and Rukia laughed.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Hopefully nothing serious happens until after you heal."

"I feel fine." Sven said, checking his bandaged stomach. "I think I can go home with you. Go get Eve and then ask the doctor if I'm free to go."

Rukia nodded and left the room, leaving Sven to lean back in his bed and sigh. "Shit! What have I done now?" Sven closed his eyes and groaned, regretting his decision, but unfortunately, it was not the worst of his problems...

The door was almost knocked off of its hinges and something was flung at the wall. Sven bolted upright and looked to the crumpled mass on the floor, recognising it was Rukia. Blood streamed from her head where she hit the wall and she failed to move. Sven began to shake fervently as a large silhouette filled the doorway.

"Who are you?!" Sven roared.

"Hello Sir, I assume you are Sven Volfied?" The figure stepped closer and Sven stared at an unnerving face with blank eyes and long black hair. Something was next to him, half his size and moving about frantically. The man chuckled and did something to make the other person squeal. The noise was unmistakeable. Before he could see it, he knew who it was.

"EVE!!!" Sven tried to get up, but the tubes in his body held him down. He fell back uselessly and the man laughed menacingly.

"It's a shame we never got to meet that Train fellow, but we found Eve faster than we expected. We were only passing through when we found her! How funny."

"What do you want from her?!" Sven yelled.

"I won't tell you yet. Maybe you will find out when the world ends. Ha ha ha!! Come along Eve. Say goodbye to your friend."

"NO!! Let me go!! I want to be with Sven!" The small blonde girl reached out hopelessly in a vain attempt to reach her friend. Sven reached out too, but alas, their hands never touched. The cruel man dragged her away, kicking and screaming. Her tortured cries echoed throughout the halls as she was taken away.

"EEEEEEEEEEVE!!!" Sven cried out, but there was no answer. Sven stared blankly at the open door for a while before he broke down. "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!"

NO! Not Eve! Who will save the adorable little girl from this new villains mysterious desires?! Will the good guys be able to win when there are so many enemies against them. They must try and rescue Eve while dodging Chronos, Soul Society and the sweeper strike force! Will they be able to succeed?! Read on to find out!!

Now, you may be thinking there is a ridiculous number of enemies, but don't fret. It will all work out in the end, you just have to wait and see.

Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the stroy and feel free to review. Please do, your positive comments have been a great help so far and they can only aid me further.


	9. Parting Ways

**PARTING WAYS**

Sven tore madly at the tubes in his arm. They had prevented him from saving Eve. If he could have moved, he could have...

Sven sighed. He was kidding himself. He was useless, even if he could move that man would have beaten him. He defeated Rukia effortlessly and she was a ghostly warrior. The battle was hopeless...If only train were there...

_Dammit!! I keep relying on Train for everything! I need to be able to fend for myself. Train is gone, possibly even dead! I need to take control of my own life and I need to rely on myself...only myself!_

Sven stared at his worn out body. He was slowly realising he was not the strong young sweeper he was years ago. He was getting older and his body was paying the price. Life was playing its cruel trick on him. Taking away his strength when he needed it the most.

He turned his head to check on Rukia who was still unconscious. The pool of blood was spreading. Sven cried out for help, but no-one came, at least not for about ten minutes. Running footsteps echoed in the hall outside and a team of police officers burst into the room, guns raised. They put away their weapons after checking the area was secure, then they assisted those inside.

One officer stooped down to see Rukia. He wiped the blood from her face and waved another officer over to help her up. They carried her out while a doctor strolled in to make sure Sven was okay.

"Did they attack you?" The doctor asked.

"No...But they did something worse..." Sven averted his gaze.

"Yes, that girl took quite a hit."

"NO! They took Eve!! They took her!"

"Eve? Was she that little girl visiting you?" The doctor enquired.

"Yes! They took her and tried to kill Rukia! Did anyone stop them?!" The doctor shook his head. "Did you even see them?" Again, a curt nod of the head. Sven growled and glared at the tubes in his body. "Let me out."

"I'm sorry, but your wounds have not fully healed, you must have agitated them when you were panicking." The doctor explained.

"I don't care if I bleed all the way home, I'm leaving this hospital!" Sven yanked one tube out and blood oozed out. He winced and realised it was hopeless, but he still didn't want to give up.

"Please sir, for your own safety, you must remain here for tonight. You will be cleared for tomorrow."

Sven roared and swiped at the doctor who luckily jumped away from the swing.

"I understand you are quite upset but-"

"Quite upset?! My fucking daughter just got abducted by some psycho and I'm trapped in this bed!! I'm more than upset! I'm devastated!!" Sven yelled.

"Daughter? Your records say you have no children..." The doctor frowned.

Sven's eyes widened. He had just called Eve his daughter. He was a father figure to her after all, but...It felt strange nonetheless. He lost himself to his own thoughts and ignored the doctors pressing questions. After a while he snapped back into reality. He looked around and the doctors were gone. It was time!

He took a deep breath and wrenched out the rest of the tubes. The pain was unbearable, but he struggled on. He got dressed in his white suit which slowly got red dots from where the tube holes were bleeding. He ignored it and put on his eye patch and grabbed his suitcase. He could not wait another minute. He had to find Eve...even if it killed him...

*****

Eve whimpered as she took in her surroundings. She was in a cell of sorts. The walls were leaking and the whole room was too dark to make out much. Eve noticed a window near the top, though it was barred up so escape would be impossible for a human...But she was no normal human!

Eve concentrated on her hand and it morphed into a large blade. She leapt up to the bars and hacked at them. Sparks flew and Eve was thrown roughly to the ground. She winded herself and laid on her back, staring up at the window bars which did not even dent.

A section of the wall suddenly opened and the scary man from earlier appeared. In the darkness, his face was hidden by shadow.

"Hello Eve."

"Who are you?" Eve asked, crawling away from him.

"Please stand. I have no interest in seeing up your dress." It was a joke, but it couldn't be laughed at, not after what happened. The man frowned. "I guess you are in no mood for jokes."

Eve continued to crawl on her back away from her assailant.

"Do not be scared. I do not want to hurt you; I merely wanted to get to know you. I heard you had fantastic abilities and I have discovered a use for them."

"What do you want to do with my nanomachines?" Eve asked timidly.

"I'm going to save an endangered species of animal. You like animals don't you?" The man got down on one knee so that he was closer to eye-level with his captive. "You see, this animal has been hunted by bad people. They merely kill them because they can't see the true beauty in them."

"Why would they do that?" Eve whispered.

"Because they are evil! I want to fuse your nanomachines with these creatures so that they can become stronger and be able to protect themselves. Is that not a good cause?" The man grinned.

"I...Guess so..." Eve murmured.

"Good. I'm glad you understand the plight of these majestic creatures. Together I know we can protect them!" He took Eve's hand and she flinched. She felt no pain; instead she felt a cold feeling. She opened her eyes and noticed the man and just kissed her hand. "I hear your friends call you Princess." He explained.

Eve felt herself blush at the mention of the silly name and she understood why he kissed her hand now.

"If you help me, then I will treat you like a princess. You will have everything you ever wanted."

"I want Sven." She replied simply.

The man sighed and his blank eyes shone suddenly. "That man cannot be involved for now. He does not understand."

"What about Rukia?" Eve asked.

"She is one of the evil people! She hunts them!" Eve's eyes widened and the man hugged her. "The truth hurts, but that is why there is a bounty on her head. I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"She can't be evil..." Eve sobbed.

"She is." The man snarled in her ear. She felt a chill run through her body then. "Come outside. I have some friends who want to meet you." He led her out of the cold dark cell and into a large room that looked like a medieval banquet hall.

Eve stared in bewilderment at the amazingly preserved hall. It looked exactly like it did in the books she read. "This is...Amazing."

"Yes, we found this place only a short time ago. It used to be a castle for the shogunate hundreds of years ago, but it was abandoned. We came across it and couldn't leave. It has been our home for some time now."

"Where are we?" Eve changed the topic.

"We are in the mountains near your home. We are just off the outskirts of Karakura. This place is isolated so that we can undergo our work in peace." The man flicked back some of his black dreadlocks.

"Will I be able to go home?" Eve whimpered.

"Of course. All we want to do is extract some of your nanomachines, and then you are free to go! We don't want to hold you against your will, we merely wanted you to stop by." the man led her through the hall to a chamber on the left hand side of the room. The door creaked open and eve was shoved into the dim room.

The walls were made of large pieces of stone and a large red rug covered the floor. There were many tables scattered throughout, all littered with scientific equipment. Eve got chills when it reminded her of her time with the Doctor, the most sadistic of the Apostles of the Stars.

"Long time no see Eve." A horrible familiar voice drifted from behind a corner. Eve tried to run but the man from earlier gripped her shoulder and restrained her. She yelped as his grip began to crush her small limb.

"We will get what we want! Do not try to resist!" The man snarled.

Eve wept as the shadow crawled out from behind the wall. The shadow took the form of a thin man with spiky black hair. Thick glasses adorned his face, behind them, cold eyes stared at her. The man smiled at her and Eve screamed.

*****

Rinslet sighed as she looked out the window of the Kurosaki Clinic. Isshin sat down beside her on the couch and grinned. Rinslett yawned and pushed him away.

"Look, I think you're a nice guy and all but-"

"I love you!" Isshin interrupted. Rinslet slapped him so hard that he was knocked to the floor.

"Let me finish!" She growled. "Now, I think you're nice...but...You are..." She tried to find the right words. "Criminally insane."

Isshin made a sound similar to a whale after getting harpooned. The strange high pitched noise stretched on for a few seconds and then he stopped. His shoulders slumped and his smile turned upside down. "Oh...I get it..." He muttered, defeated.

Rinslett slapped her forehead and sighed. "Look, I can't live here anymore. I'm sorry."

"I've always been a failure...Only Masaki could put up with me." Isshin tried to play the sympathy vote.

"Oh, get over it!" Rinslett yelled as she stormed out of the house.

Isshin waited until he heard the taxi drive off and then he checked to make sure no-one was around. The coast was clear. "Fucking hell..."

*****

Sven slinked through the corridors of the hospital and found Rukia's room. He snuck inside and found her resting in a bed, a bandage over one side of her head. She heard his footsteps and woke up. She frowned at him and croaked. She tried again and again, but it only became a word on the fourth try. "Sorry."

Sven smiled weakly. He approached her and bowed. "I'm glad I met you. It was interesting."

"What?" Rukia slurred.

"I am leaving to find Eve. I may not return. If I die, I want you to promise me you will use your powers to save Eve and protect her."

Rukia nodded lightly. Sven hugged her and the left. Once he was outside he felt a tear well up at the corner of his eye. He wiped it away and wore a determined expression as he went out in search for the lost little bio-weapon.

He didn't know exactly where Eve was, but he knew a way of finding out...

Sven removed his eye patch and concentrated. The fore-seeing eye snapped into action and Sven saw an image of Eve lying naked on a slab, dissected and very much dead. Sven threw up after seeing the vividly real image. He cursed the fact that he didn't stop to look at the surroundings in the image. Reluctantly, he summoned the power of his transplanted eye again. He looked away from the horrid display on the slab and studied the floor. It was an aged stone, sort of like a castle...

Sven closed his eye and put the eye patch on. As he tried to think of a nearby castle, the monstrous image of Eve recurred in his mind. He shut it out several times before he could concentrate.

He took his mind off of it by studying the mountains in the distance...and that was when he saw it! A turret reaching out from behind the rocky peaks. Sven instantly broke into a sprint and headed off towards the forest.

"Please...Please be okay! I'm coming for you Eve!"

*****

Eve sobbed as she was tied down to a slab similar to the one used against her in Creeds mansion. The table was electrified and if she so much as thought of transforming she would receive a painful and jarring shock.

The Doctor hovered over her with a grin. "There is no Train Heartnett to save you now. You should have killed me back in Creed's mansion. You shall see the folly of your foolish beliefs as sweepers!" The Doctor laughed manically and picked up a scalpel.

_Sven...Save me!_

Poor Eve has fallen for the mysterious villains lies and now an old foe has returned to finish what he started. Will Eve be rescued before Sven's horrific premonition comes true?! Read on to find out!

Please review. If you don't review, Eve will cry and you don't want that, unless you are a cold-hearted bastard.


	10. Save the Princess

**SAVE THE PRINCESS**

Sven thundered through the thick undergrowth, swiping madly at the low branches which whipped his face. His suit was getting torn to shreds by the spiky branches and twigs, but he soldiered on, determined to save Eve from the most awful of deaths.

As he neared the mountain, his dread grew to dizzying heights. Doubt gnawed away at the back of his mind, trying to dissuade him, but nothing would stop him, except death...and hopefully that wouldn't be soon.

*****

Inside the castle, the three mysterious warriors all turned their heads in unison towards the wall.

The doctor looked up and frowned. "Something wrong?"

The leader waved the issue aside. "No, nothing." He then turned to the large brute beside him. "Akuma, hold him off."

Akuma nodded and disappeared with inhuman speed.

The doctor shrugged it off. "Oh well, I have waited long years for this!" He held the scalpel over Eve's delicate neck and the leader coughed abruptly.

"I think you are forgetting the reason we hired you. Take her blood first, and then you can do whatever you're sick mind wishes!"

"How dare you! I am not sick! I have a strong curiosity, that is all!" The Doctor said defensively, though the others were not listening. "Damn! I guess work comes before play." The sadistic bespectacled man took out a syringe and pressed the tip against Eve's wrist.

She cried out as the cold steel bit into her flesh and found its way into her vein. She screamed as her blood was sucked up into the syringe. Her wide eyes became fixated on the empty cylinder as red fluid spewed out from the needle and into it. Her stomach churned and she began thrashing about. The doctor slapped her and laughed.

"Calm, little one. I have done my job, now it is time to relax. I shall enjoy dissecting such an incredible specimen!"

"NO!!" Eve shrieked.

The two others left the room, either unable to watch the doctors twisted desires, or bored with her now that they had the blood sample they needed.

They stoped outside the door and the woman closed her eyes and sighed. "Gaichu-sama, can you really let that girl be killed by such a man?"

"We have no further need for her to be alive. If we need a blood sample we can scrape some off of his knife when he's done with her."

"Isn't that a little cold-hearted?" The woman pressed.

"Ha! Even if we let her go, she would soon fall to our unstoppable army! With these nanomachines we can breed the ultimate hollow and take over Soul Society! With the realm of the dead at our hands, this world will be ours in seconds!"

The woman nodded. "The world will fall into our hands, lord Gaichu."

"Yes, Tenshi. It is only a matter of time...We shall wait for the right time to strike." Gaichu clenched a fist and stared at it. "I wonder what that perverted doctor has done to that poor little girl."

*****

The doctor dangled the blade in front of Eve's eyes and swung it from side to side. Eve followed it with her eyes. The doctor hummed. "Are you afraid of blades, Eve?"

Her silence was the answer.

"Intriguing isn't it? You can transform any part of your body into a giant sword, yet they terrify you. It is truly ironic, is it not?"

A bead of sweat ran down Eve's cheek and the doctor scraped it off with a swift slash. Eve held her breath as the blade passed her face, somehow, never touching her flesh. The bead of sweat dropped off of the scalpel and the doctor smiled.

"I may not have been the strongest, but my skill with a blade is quite amazing."

"Why are you doing this?" Eve whimpered as the doctor leaned in close.

"You would never understand. Since you aren't human, curiosity probably doesn't affect you." The words stung worse than any blade ever could. "I'm sorry, little Eve, but this won't end quickly." The insane doctor threw the scalpel into the air and then caught it on its way down. He then followed through with the momentum and stabbed it into her chest.

Eve's eyes widened and she stared at the scalpel embedded in her chest. The doctor dragged the blade down and Eve expected pain, but none came, instead, only her top was sliced open. This was almost as bad as being stabbed, yet on closer inspection she realised the blade had never even touched her.

_This man...He can control the blade to ensure that even with his full strength, he didn't cut me...He is truly terrifying!_

"I'm sure you remember the rude interruption last time we met. Well, this time, there no knight in shining armour! I can finally do this!"

"Sven will save me!" Eve yelled.

The doctor laughed. "Oh please, that man is still in hospital, and even if he did manage to find his way here, those three I am serving are far stronger than me. They would grind him into mince meat before he could even blink!"

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not. They are...superhuman. How else would you have been taken from a hospital in the middle of town, to this castle in only a few seconds?"

Eve remembered the man who took her. One moment she was in Sven's room, and then in the next she was in the cell.

"How? That's not possible! Is it Tao?!" Eve asked her captor.

The doctor laughed insanely. "No. Tao only affects those who are still alive."

Eve's jaw dropped. She heard him right; there was no doubt about what he said. But could he be lying? Was he bending the truth to make her feel more helpless?

"I'm sure you've heard of the afterlife?" The doctor asked. Rather than wait for an answer, he continued with his explanation. "Well, many cultures have a different view of what it is, but the true afterlife is a place called Soul Society."

"Soul Society?" Eve repeated.

"From what they told me, there is a race of souls called the shinigami. They are an army of ghostly warriors who defend the afterlife and the living as well. That girl you befriended, Rukia, she is a shinigami."

"But...Rukia is a living person! That can't be true!"

"Shinigami can disguise themselves as humans. That is what my partners are doing now...though they are not patriotic of their duty. You see, to them, the shinigami are a corrupt league of scum who deserve nothing short of death. They want to start a revolution."

"Like Creed!"

"Yes, but with the afterlife. Since Creed has abandoned the cause, I have decided to serve under my new masters to bring about change!" Eve was about to speak but he cut her off. "You see, once they rule over Soul Society, this world will be defenceless and we will be able to destroy any possible resistance and take over here as well. And when this world belongs to us, I can create the Eden that creed once dreamed of!!" The doctor howled maniacally. "It's a shame you won't be around to see it1 Unfortunately, in a few hours you will be nothing more than a shrivelled pile of flesh, but until then...I'm going to have some fun!" The doctor prepared to make the incision.

*****

Sven made his way to the foot of the mountain. On the other side, he could make out the gigantic castle carved into the rock face. It was beautiful, though what was happening inside was completely different. Eve was in grave danger and only Sven could save her. He had to get in there as fast as possible! There was no time to waste!

Sven's aching legs pushed on up the mountain path until he was outside the front gate. The gate creaked open and a large figure stepped out into the open. The man was huge. Thick muscle rippled underneath his brown shirt and merciless eyes glared at him. The giant cracked his large knuckles and growled.

"You followed us. Well done on getting her so fast with your injuries, but your journey ends here!"

"Like hell it will! I came here to save Eve and I won't leave until she is in my arms!"

"Humph! Confident. I like that, but can you really defeat me?!" The man flexed and his shirt split apart, revealing a hideously scared body underneath. "I've survived more wars than you could imagine, so good luck trying to kill me!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm a sweeper and killing isn't my style." Sven smirked.

Akuma laughed. A split second later he charged, roaring like an animal. Sven dived to one side as the monster barged straight past. Rather than wait for the next strike, Sven made a desperate dash for the open gate. He felt confident, since such a giant would only be able to move slowly, naturally he would be able to make it-

Akuma appeared right in front of him. Sven froze and his jaw dropped. Akuma threw a punch that caught Sven in the stomach. The blow could have broken a brick wall. Sven flew back and landed on his back. He coughed and saw blood fleck the ground. The wound on his stomach had reopened and was bleeding.

"Damn!" Sven coughed.

"You underestimated me because of my size! Big mistake! That is why you will die here!" Akuma produced a long, thick sword that would have been impossible to wield for any normal human.

"What...Are...You?!" Sven wheezed.

"I am Akuma, former assistant commander of the Advance Hollow Elimination Squad!" The explanation made no sense to Sven. "Of course you wouldn't understand my rank. You are only a mortal after all! Only a shinigami would recognise my greatness!"

"Shinigami? Like...Rukia?"

"I need not waste my breath on you. In a few minutes you will be dead anyway. You are bleeding internally, so you won't last much longer." Akuma swung the sword in a wide arc and then brought it down on the ground, sending a shockwave out from the impact and knocking Sven back further. He rolled through the dirt and collided with a tree trunk. He groaned as his insides became crushed and more blood gushed from his mouth.

"Ha ha ha! Right now your little princess is probably dead, or worse!" Akuma smirked when Sven became enraged. "That doctor seems to have a bit of a mental abnormality; I wouldn't want to know what he's doing right now."

"Shut up! Eve can't die! She is-" Sven threw up a crimson stew and collapsed. His fight was over. He had failed. It was finally over. Eve would die because of him. Nothing was worse than the shame that gnawed at every fibre of Sven's broken body. This defeat was the worst he had ever faced. Losing Eve meant losing the world. The poor young girl was only just beginning to experience the world and now she would be tortured and killed, alone and frightened. Even if she did survive, she would have to live without Sven, her idol. It would damage her worse than death.

Tears flowed from Sven's eyes and they burned like acid. From that moment on, Sven began to wish for death to claim him and end the pain. His resolve had crumbled and he was reduced to nothing. Sven lay still and waited for the inevitable.

A loud explosion made him look up and the area where Akuma was standing was now a smouldering crater. Something dropped down in front of Sven.

"What...The...?"

A tattered coat fluttered about in the wind and the mysterious saviour wielded a jet black katana. Sven looked up to the head and saw a wild array of orange spikes. It reminded him of someone.

_It couldn't be...It just can't! Is it really...That kid? Ichigo?_

The warrior turned around and Sven's doubts were shattered. It was indeed the young man who lived at the local clinic. Ichigo frowned and approached his friend.

"Rukia told me about everything. Don't worry, I'll save that girl. I don't know what is going on, but there is something really wrong about this..."

Ichigo turned to leave but his coat got caught on something. He spun around and saw Sven grasping at a scrappy piece of his coat. The wounded man forced a weak smile, but the pain and fear was too obvious for the facade to work.

"Thank you!" Sven said, just before blacking out.

Time is running out! Can Ichigo save Eve before the doctor dissects her?! Will Sven even be able to survive the next few minutes with his injuries?! And just what are these mysterious villains planning to do with Eve's nanomachines? The answers will be revealed in the next chapter!!

Please review, Eve is very upset at the moment and a review just might brighten her day...Unless the doctor kills her first...So please hurry!

**_REVIEW!!!_**


	11. One Step Ahead

Sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!

**ONE STEP AHEAD**

Ichigo bolted through the corridors of the abandoned castle. He had little idea of where Eve was, but it was not going to stop him. No matter what, he would find her.

A sinister presence seemed to follow him. It was everywhere yet nowhere at once. It was suffocating, but Ichigo soldiered on.

He darted round a corner and noticed a shadow fleeing just out of view. Ichigo smiled.

_Got you!_

Ichigo stepped out into the open with his sword drawn and stared at an empty hallway. He looked around confused and then continued on down the hall. The seemingly endless corridors twisted and wound their way up the mountain and soon Ichigo found himself in a darkened chamber. It was almost like a prison cell, only it was so dark that Ichigo couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He stumbled through the small room and found a door on the opposite end. He wrenched the door open and the sudden flood of light blinded him.

The light stung like acid and Ichigo cried out and fell to his knees. When he could finally see there was a blade sticking out of his chest. Ichigo's eyes widened and he stared at the blade embedded in his body. He tried to speak but he coughed up blood.

He looked up towards a young woman with light blonde hair and an expressionless face. She looked away and sighed. It was if she didn't even notice Ichigo's existence. She turned around and walked off slowly back the way she came.

"HEY!" Ichigo roared, forcing more blood up through his lips. "Why are you leaving me?!"

"I was not sent to kill you, merely hold you back." The girl explained in a sweet, yet sinister tone.

"Who sent you? What is this all about?!"

"Too many questions...You'll have to meet up with us again sometime to find out. But for now, this is goodbye."

"What the hell?! Come back here!" Ichigo removed the sword from his chest and hurled it at her like a spear. Sparks sprayed out from where she blocked it with a second sword.

"Thanks for giving it back." She then disappeared using Shunpo.

Ichigo staggered on through the corridors, despite being dizzy and weak. There was something odd about this castle and he wasn't too keen on finding out what that was.

*****

"Gaichu-sama," The girl, Tenshi appeared kneeling before her master. "I have greeted the guest, as you wished."

"Good. Now we can leave."

"Huh?" Tenshi's eyes widened. "But, then he will find the Doctor and Eve!"

"Their survival matters not to our ultimate goal. They are just pawns we used to get what we desired. Eve's life was never important to me, only her nanomachines. If she is rescued it will still mean nothing. As for the doctor...I never liked him to begin with." Gaichu frowned at the thought of the strange man.

"But, he is the only one who-" Tenshi silenced herself when Gaichu signalled for quiet.

"Do not worry...There are others who are experts in the field of nano-technology. Thanks to the Doctor, we know who they are!" Gaichu turned to face the door at one end of the room. "The boy will soon be here. Let us go."

Tenshi spared one last glance at the door and then followed her master.

*****

The doctor cut off Eve's dress and his glasses shone in the light. He chuckled insidiously as he prepared his tools.

Eve shut her eyes; feeling violated already, though surely worse was still to come. This was like a nightmare she could not wake from, if only it had been make-believe, but this was real. Her skin was cold from resting bare on the slab. It sent shivers down her body and she whimpered softly.

The Doctor overheard and turned sharply to watch her writhe about on the slab. "Hmm. Young ladies are so cute when they are terrified. The sight of a damsel in distress makes my heart melt."

Eve wanted to respond, but her vocal chords tightened and refused to let her speak. She just stared at the scalpel as it drifted towards her delicate flesh. The tip poked her just below her sternum. She yelped quietly and the doctor's smile grew. He pressed down sharply and Eve tried to turn her flesh into steel, but the table's shock therapy kicked in and a vicious jolt of electricity shook her whole body. She screamed in agony as the shock endured for what felt like ages, but was only a second.

"I told you before; your powers are useless here. All you can do is beg me to end your life..."

"Never!" Eve tried to sound aggressive but the Doctor responded by slapping her. Her body tensed up again as the scalpel returned to her bare skin, poking her just enough for it to hurt, but not enough to break the skin.

"Should I go fast or slow?" The doctor asked in a menacing way.

He pressed down and the blade sank into her flesh with a disgusting noise that made Eve want to retch. Her body began to shake as a small incision was made in her stomach. Her eyes were glued to the crimson ooze which flowed lazily from the wound.

The doctor took a rag and wiped the blood away before placing his hand on her stomach. His hands were colder than ice and it gave her frightened chills.

_Please...Anyone? Please...If you can't save me...Then at least kill me?_

_***** _

Ichigo staggered into a large open room which must have served as the central chamber for the castle, as many doors lined the walls, all leading to a different room. Ichigo cursed and tried his hardest to pick up on the little girl's reiatsu. He discovered two, both in the same room. One was growing weaker while the other remained steady. Ichigo headed towards the rotten wooden door which had flaking red paint and a rusted handle. As he approached he felt a strange sensation from the other side. He carefully opened the door and gasped at the horrible discovery within.

*****

Outside the mountain-side castle, Sven struggled to hold on. His wounds were too severe. Ichigo may have arrived in time to save Eve, but it was too late to save Sven. His life would soon vanish like the clouds in the sky, disappearing without anyone being aware.

Sven sighed. He had always wanted to die in the arms of a loved one, to not be alone...Though real life does not care for fantasies and dreams, only the cold and brutal reality.

Sven took another painful breath. His crushed lungs brushed up against his snapped ribs and his heart hammered away hyperactively. Blood flowed from his mouth while the same happened internally. He was doomed. Even if Ichigo arrived now, it would take too long to reach the hospital. He was doomed to die a lonely death in agonising pain, without ever knowing the fate of his beloved daughter.

_Damn...That's right. I never adopted her...She never became my daughter...I failed her...and myself. I guess I can meet up with Lloyd in the afterlife..._

Sven chuckled and coughed up a large mouthful of blood.

_I bet Train will be pissed off at me for dying so early...But I wonder if he suffered the same fate as me? It's not like him to disappear for so long without making a scene and- What the hell?!_

Sven's eyes widened as a small figure appeared in front of him, clad in black. The figure had landed out of nowhere, crouched in the dirt. It then rose to its feet and glanced down at Sven.

"Is it...really you?!" Sven gasped.

"I'm sorry I'm late...But I was never as fast as Ichigo." The girl kneeled down and pressed her palm against Sven's chest. Her gentle touch still brought waves of pain throughout his body and Sven grunted heavily.

"Rukia...What are you-"

"Be quiet. You've been terribly injured. I won't be able to heal you completely but I can at least make you survive the trip back to the hospital."

Rukia's hands began to glow a bright green and a small aura surrounded them. A strange sensation entered Sven's body and his jaw dropped when he felt the pain subside in his chest. He tried to speak but Rukia silenced his by pressing a finger to her lips. Sven understood and remained quiet.

"We shinigami can heal, though only a small fraction of us can do it well. I am not an expert but I will try my best." She smiled weakly and Sven relaxed, allowing the girl to do her work.

After some time, the healing was done. Rukia picked up Sven, cradling him like a baby and then darted off away from the castle. Sven, now considerably better managed to yell without causing a gag reflex.

"What are you doing? What about Eve-" He was interrupted again as Rukia put his fears to rest.

"Do not fear, Ichigo will save her, I know it!" Her determined smile brought comfort to the older gentleman and he couldn't help but believe her. They remained silent for the rest of the trip, until Rukia brought him back to his hospital room and called out for a doctor. As footsteps pounded up the hall, Rukia approached the window and stopped briefly to look back at her friend.

"I'll go check up on the others while you stay here and get some rest. You should realize that this enemy is one you cannot even hope to defeat." Rukia glared at him for a second before waving and hopping out the window as nimble as a gymnast.

The door was kicked open and doctors rushed in to check up on Sven, who was still smeared with blood and dirt. As they checked him over, Sven couldn't stop himself from pondering Rukia's last words...

"_You should realize this enemy is one you cannot even hope to defeat..."_

_Am I really that weak? Am I just a burden on everyone? After all, Eve was only abducted because I couldn't save her in time...I needed Ichigo to save me because I couldn't protect myself and Rukia had to heal me because I was too weak..._

_All of it...Because I'm weak..._

_Maybe I'm not fit to do this anymore..._

_Maybe I should quit being a sweeper..._

The dark thoughts assaulted his mind as he lay helpless in his hospital bed. The pain in his broken body may have been numbed, but the pain in his heart was still there...

*****

Ichigo burst into the dark little room and found it littered with medical equipment and other strange machines and tools. His gaze crossed to a man in a white lab coat who was leaning over a slab.

The man glanced over his shoulder at the intruder and cursed.

"Damn! Just when I was about to really have fun someone has to come and ruin it!" The bespectacled man adjusted his glasses with a bloodied hand. The crimson liquid ran in small rivulets down the back of his hand and continued on.

"Who are you?!" Ichigo roared, drawing his sword sluggishly.

"Call me Doctor." The man grinned menacingly. "My, my, you look like you took a beating?" He pointed to the stab wound in Ichigo's stomach.

Ichigo instinctively grasped it, as if to shield it from the Doctors gaze.

"Might I take a closer look, I could fix you right up you know!" The doctor slowly took a step forward, revealing more of the slab behind him. Something was lying on it, but whatever it was, it was soaked in bright red liquid.

Ichigo squinted at the mess and noticed strands of long blonde hair flowing down off of the side of the slab.

"EVE!!"

"Oh, her..." The Doctor murmured, as if he had forgotten she was there. "I guess I went a bit overboard. She was far too frail to endure my experiments."

"You bastard!! What did you do to her?!" Ichigo charged at the man who blocked his sword bare-handed. Ichigo's eye's widened. "What?!"

"I guess I should explain...But first..." The Doctor jabbed the scalpel through the wound in Ichigo's stomach. He then twisted the blade around and made the wound bigger before slashing outwards in a shower of life serum. Ichigo gagged as he collapsed to the floor.

"How?!" Ichigo wheezed.

"I shall tell you! You were defeated the moment you came here...For once you stepped through that door, you entered my world!"

Oh no! Will the Doctors 'Warp World' defeat the mighty substitute shinigami Ichigo?! Will Eve live to see Sven again? And just what is the enemy planning? Find out in the next chapter!

Please review!


	12. When The Sun Stops Shining

Be warned; This chapter contains strong violence and horror.

**WHEN THE SUN STOPS SHINING**

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What...did you say?"

"Must I repeat myself? Very well, the moment you entered this room, you entered my world!"

"But...That's-" Ichigo couldn't finish the sentence, he was too stunned.

"Impossible? Hardly. I have a unique power that is far above all of your powers. Oh, yes, I know all about the shinigami!" The Doctor grinned.

"Bastard!" Ichigo lunged again, but a blade suddenly burst up through the floor and cut off Ichigo's sword hand. He stared at the stump which pumped blood out like a horrid fountain.

"Ha ha ha ha. You are quite headstrong aren't you? It is unfortunate that you can't process what is happening...It could possibly save you." the doctor sighed. "But I guess it can't be helped."

"What is this?!" Ichigo screamed, grasping the stump of his arm.

"This is 'Warp World'." The Doctor explained.

"Warp...World?" Ichigo looked around nervously.

"Everything you see here is from my own imagination. Whatever I conjure in my mind, appears here. That means I have total control over everything, ensuring there is no escape for anyone unlucky enough to enter it!"

"This is insane! What kind of power can grant such a thing?!"

"Tao. This is the ultimate power a human can obtain! Even shinigami are powerless against such overwhelming strength!" The Doctor chuckled.

"Well, if I can't defeat you here, then I'll just have to force you back into the real world!" Ichigo smirked, suddenly confident.

"Good luck, but the only way to end this illusion is to knock me unconscious...Or kill me!" The doctor closed his eyes and suddenly dozens of identical clones materialized out of thin air.

"This doesn't scare me! If there are fifty of you, then I'll just kill them all!" Ichigo raised his sword and glared at his opponents. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The huge explosion of energy struck down the room full of clones, leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. When the smoke cleared, both the Doctor and Eve were somehow unharmed.

"Wasn't that a bit reckless? You could have killed little Eve over here had I not saved her."

"Enough talk! Fight me for real instead of hiding behind your silly illusions!" Ichigo prepared for battle, but the Doctor stood his ground.

"I was never a fighter, as you can tell. That is why I perfected a technique that even the most veteran fighters couldn't defeat!" Doctor adjusted his glasses and a ring of flames suddenly appeared around Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't flinch, his gaze set squarely on his foe.

"How fearsome. Even in the face of such a hopeless battle you still stand firm. I commend you, shinigami, but your anger alone won't save you."

Ichigo looked around and then flash stepped behind the slab. The floor beneath him disappeared and wicked stakes shot up, intending to impale the shinigami warrior. Ichigo jumped onto the wall and leapt off in time as the wall froze. Ichigo then flash stepped out of the way of a sudden acid rain from the roof.

"Very good. Congratulations on surviving so far, but how will you fare against this?"

Ichigo tensed, prepared to evade an oncoming attack but nothing happened. His eyes darted left and right, still anticipating a strike, but for some time nothing happened. Ichigo relaxed slightly and laughed.

"Seems like the ace up your sleeve got stuck!"

"Oh, quite the contrary shinigami. How about you check on poor little Eve?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he ran to the girl's side. She had grown and her hair had gone a little darker. Even her face was different. She no longer looked like Eve. She looked more like...

"AAAAAAGGGH!!" Ichigo tried to turn away but his body had become paralysed. His eyes wouldn't close either. The Doctor was forcing him to stare at the corpse of his very own mother...Masaki Kurosaki.

"Recognise that face?" The Doctor asked expectantly.

"How...How did you know?!"

"In this world, I can access your memories and use those memories against you."

"You...Monster!!" Ichigo growled, still trying to turn away.

"It...Hurts..." The voice was lighter than a whisper and it was barely recognizable, but somehow Ichigo heard it.

"What?" He asked shakily.

He looked into his mother's eyes as she began rising from the table. "It...Hurts..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ichigo cried, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"How fun to see a hardened warrior reduced to tears!"

"SHUT UP!!! YOU MONSTER!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Ichigo roared, but it was to no avail. He was so helpless he couldn't even blink anymore.

"Ichigo..." Masaki moaned. "Can you...Give me a hug?" Her body was stripped bare and her body was ravaged by hideous scars. One of her eyes was bulging out and it slowly rolled out of the socket and dangled down on her cheek.

Ichigo wanted desperately to throw up, but the Doctor stopped his body form doing so. "Damn you!"

"Please...I always regretted...Not giving you...One last hug... Before the hollow..." She stopped as he skin began to grow pale and crimson tears spouted form her eyes.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her by willpower this time and the doctor gasped. "Don't worry mum. I forgive you for saving me back then. It wasn't your fault...I...I love you." Ichigo stepped away and left his sword embedded in the rotting corpse of his mother.

"What?! How the hell did you-"

"You should have known..." Ichigo's glare pierced through the doctor and he suddenly began backing up against the wall. "Once you entered my mind, you had passed the point of no return!"

"Dammit! I won't lose again!! Train may have beaten me, but I will not let it happen again!!"

"Sorry Doc, but I'm going to have to pull the plug." Ichigo hooked his fingers across his face and then dragged them across, leaving behind a white mask with red markings. Ichigo's eyes suddenly glowed yellow. A black aura surrounded him and he roared like a beast.

"NO!! DIE!!! DIE YOU STUPID SHINIGAMI!!!"

The doctor summoned every trick he could, but Ichigo blocked every projectile, cut down every phantom and slowly made his way to his foe. The doctor ran for the door and yanked at the handle, but just as he was about to leap out of the door he heard Ichigo shriek something in a distorted voice.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The doctor was half out the door when the blast hit. His legs were incinerated and he lost half of one arm. The tattered man was thrown out the door and he slammed through the stony walls and landed in a different room.

Ichigo walked into the real torture chamber and went to Eve's aid rather than finish off the doctor.

The doctor dragged himself away from the battle and left unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Ichigo approached the poor young girl on the slab. Unfortunately, her condition was never a mirage. She was a mess. The sick doctor had left her chained to the table, unclothed and cut up from head to toe. The only part of her body not lacerated was her face which was contorted in agony. She was unconscious for now.

Ichigo cut the chains off of her hands. He then took off his coat and put it on the injured Princess. Using his one arm, he then picked her up and hung her over his shoulder before running off.

He made it to the forest when the pain was suddenly unbearable. He struggled on until he was in the middle of the forest, then it was all too much. The valiant warrior collapsed in the dirt with Eve lying on his back.

*****

Rukia searched through the castle but found nothing. She scanned the surrounding forest for any trace, but again came up empty handed. It seemed both had been lost...

Rukia hung her head and began the trek home where she would have to deliver the horrible news.

*****

Sven overheard footsteps beside his bed and so he opened his eyes and snapped out of his resting for a moment to check on his surroundings. He instantly recognized Rukia as she stumbled into the room, her head lowered and her body trembling.

"What happened?" Sven asked.

Rukia was silent.

"Hey! I asked you what happened?!" Sven repeated louder.

The girl looked up with clouded eyes. Her cheeks were wet with small rivulets of tears. She fell to her knees and cradled her head in her hands.

Sven rolled out of the bed and crawled over to her. His body was still weak from his near death experience earlier. He wrapped his arms around Rukia and stroked the back of her head as she wept softly into his shoulder.

"I...I searched everywhere!" She cried. "There was...No trace..."

Sven's eyes widened and he fell back. "No...No that can't be?!"

"I'm...I'm so sorry! I should have stopped them the first time...I failed...."

Sven ignored her, drowning in his own sorrows. The once strong IBI agent and sweeper was now a broken man. He had lost everything in his life. He had lost life's game. He tried to hold onto his sanity, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, but it was no use. He released his anguish in a desperate cry to the heavens.

"!!!!!"

He fell to the ground and wept, unable to contain his misery.

Both he and Rukia had lost precious ones without ever saying goodbye...without confessing their love. Sven had lost a friend and the child in his care. Rukia had lost her unwitting lover... Both had been robbed of their treasures.

Sven grasped the sides of his head.

_The Seeing Eye...It was right!! Why? Why didn't he save her?! I don't understand..._

Sven glared at the tubes in his body and he began yanking them out one by one. Rukia tried to stop him, but he pushed her aside and got back into his suit.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked, crawling after him.

"I'm going to find Eve...Or die trying!" Sven closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. Goodbye." With that, the veteran sweeper ran out, haunted by Rukia's lonely cries which carried on down to the end of the hall. Sven tuned out to the world and focused on getting out no matter what.

The doctors barely noticed him, too absorbed in their own work.

Sven didn't notice them either. He staggered on until he was standing outside. An eclipse seemed to be occurring, though it was far from coincidence. Without Eve, the sun could no longer shine. Sven wiped away a tear before he limped off in search for Eve.

Where did Eve and Ichigo end up? Were they claimed by an unknown force or are they still trapped out there in the forest, undetected somehow? Or has something even worse happened? Will Sven be reunited with Eve and Rukia with Ichigo? Or has this battle had it's first casualties? Read on to find out!

Please review!


	13. The Battle Is Far From Over

Sorry for the long wait, school is a demanding bitch and I've had my hand tied for the past few days but I've made up for that by giving you a nice little twist. read on and be surprised. Also, a review would be nice...

**THE BATTLE IS FAR FROM OVER**

Rukia sat alone on the bed in Ichigo's room. It had been four days since she last saw his face and her doubts were gnawing at every fibre in her body. She desperately clung onto the belief that he was still alive.

Sven too had been gone for half a week. Her concern was growing with every passing minute. It felt as if everything in her life was slipping away. In his condition, Sven would not last alone, but he would be either long gone or already dead by now...

As for Eve, it seemed her captors had already gotten what they were after. They had caught the little girl and they had even taken Ichigo. Whether they were executed or taken as prisoners could not be said, but Rukia tried to keep optimistic about it.

It faded quickly and Rukia collapsed on the bed, sobbing until her eyes were red.

"You're crying? What a sad mess! This is what happens when you overstay your limits in this world...You become too human!" The voice was familiar to her, but it was out of place.

Rukia turned slowly and squinted through her clouded eyes at the figure crouched in the open window. She blinked and stared again, this time taking in the visitor's appearance.

Wild eyes glared at her from behind a face marked with strange tattoos. A wide grin crossed his face. "Recognise me?" He had red hair which was tied back in a ponytail which frayed out wildly.

"Impossible!" Rukia gasped. "Why are you here?!"

"You're wanted back in Soul Society and the bounty we placed has had no takers. The higher ups have determined it's time for plan B." The man drew a katana from the scabbard on his hip and he held the blade out to study the blade. "Plan B is to hunt you down and take you back ourselves...Even if it is by force!"

Rukia ran before he even finished the sentence. She had little time to waste with this new enemy. She bolted down the stairs and outside, flinging the door off of its hinges in her haste. The man appeared before her in the blink of an eye and he kicked her in the face, sending her into the fence.

"If you still had your powers you would have used Shunpo to escape. Running like a human will do nothing for you!"

"I'm sorry Renji, but I can't go back to Soul Society..." Rukia murmured while climbing up the fence, back to her feet. "If you want me to go back, then I'll have to be in a casket!" She fell back and her Shinigami form stepped out into the open. She brandished a shiny new katana just like her opponent and they both wore the black shihakusho of the soldiers of the afterlife.

She charged at Renji and their blades collided in a furious rain of sparks. They came to a standstill, neither one being able to push the other back, so they both retreated to a safe distance before charging again. This time Renji used more force, knocking Rukia back with little effort.

"Ha! The Rukia I know wouldn't be thrown off guard by such a light tap! You have weakened, Kuchiki!"

"Shut up!" Rukia roared. "You're only a slave to Soul Society! I have no interest in doing their bidding anymore!"

"Like it or not, you are a shinigami and this is not your place. I have authority over you and I'm ordering you to return to Soul society before I get mad!" Renji's blade flickered for the briefest of moments.

"When did you get more authority than me?" Rukia cocked her head.

"Oh, you weren't around for it...I became a lieutenant!" Rukia's eyes widened. "Yeah, that's right. I'm second in command under the captains! Now come peacefully before I get angry!"

Rukia stood her ground silently.

"Ooh, you've done it now! I'll have to send the pieces back one by one... Howl, Zambimaru!!" The blade in his hands glowed red and began to change shape. Steam rose from the newly added spikes that protruded from the barbed sword that had now appeared.

Rukia leapt into the air and Renji swung his sword from his position on the ground. The blade split and extended like a whip towards his opponent. Rukia flash stepped underneath her foe and prepared to slice him apart when she felt a sudden pain in her arms. She looked down and watched as a multitude of tiny wounds began to spurt blood all over her. She cried out in alarm and dropped her sword.

"I will not allow you to harm an obedient warrior. Traitors like you however are expendable." A stern, deep tone growled at her from behind. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a man with a white coat draped over his black kimono. A scarf fluttered around in the breeze as did his jet black hair which had a stray bang just like Rukia's own hairstyle.

"No...Brother?" Rukia extended her bloodied hand to her brother who replied with a boot to the face. She fell back and grasped her sword in time to block the blade that swung down over her head. She guarded the strike and then thrust her sword out, sending the assailant back.

"You still resist, how sickening. You still dare spit on our name even with me standing here. For that, I shall take your head as you wished."

"NO!!!" Rukia screamed.

A loud bang echoed throughout the area and suddenly Byakuya was gone.

Rukia looked about, confused but there was no-one around.

Renji looked off in the distance absent-mindedly. "Damn it! If Byakuya is spooked, then it must be strong. I'd better check it out." He turned back to Rukia and scowled. "When next we meet, I will bring you back, even if it's just your corpse!" With that he disappeared with Shunpo and left Rukia to sit alone in the ravaged front yard of the Kurosaki clinic.

She returned to her human form and set to work healing her injuries. Hopefully she would be done before the enemy returned.

*****

UNKNOWN LOCATION

The Doctor dragged what remained of his body towards the small cave He wasn't sure how he knew, but he was certain this was where his allies were. Hopefully they would help him heal and then they could start on their master plan to bring revolution to the world.

His whole body was in some degree of pain. His legs had been incinerated and only fleshy, tattered scraps of muscle and skin remained. They stung as dirt got into the open wounds. His stomach had been sliced open from the attack that boy kept using. It had claimed one of his arms as well, leaving only a ragged stump that still oozed the serum of life. A trail of blood and dead skin was left behind him, like a wounded snail.

He crawled on his horrifically wounded stomach towards the cave entrance which emanated a cold presence. He shivered and was beginning to have second thoughts about returning.

He discarded his doubts and continued on. He knew he would die if he did not get help soon. Only his allies could save him now.

The air was suddenly very thin and the Doctor began to wheeze and choke. It was if he was being suffocated by the very air he breathed. He pushed on regardless, sweat pouring down his face. He could no longer see. He had gone to the depths of the cave, where even the sun didn't dare to tread. He gulped in the poisonous air and crawled towards a light further down the tunnel.

He had scraped off another layer of skin as he travelled over the rocky ground. It was torture but if he could get to the others in time there would still be hope.

An agonised groan escaped his lips and suddenly two figures were standing before him.

"I...I have found you!" Doctor sighed.

He could not make out much of the leader, except for his blank, white eyes that the Doctor had never seen blink at all.

"You survived?" The man murmured.

"Yes! I have come for aid. I fear I may not last much longer."

"No..." The leader agreed. "You are nearing the end of your life. That boy must have been quite a bother to you.

"No matter...The girl should be dead! Even a bio-weapon wouldn't be able to survive such injuries!"

"Well done. What about the boy?" The blank eyed commander asked.

"He escaped into the forest but his injuries were severe as well. He probably just collapsed in the middle of nowhere and died there." The Doctor noticed distress in the eyes of the girl standing behind her master. "What's wrong?"

"He is not dead...He is weak, but alive..." The girl answered while looking off in the distance.

"Tenshi is right. You failed to defeat him, but he is only an insignificant speck of dust now. We shall be unstoppable!"

"Yes! We shall rule this world!" Doctor raised his one hand and grinned.

"We?" Gaichu spat the words. "You have done your part now...We have no more need for you."

"What?!" Doctor just managed to utter the word before his head detached from his shoulders in a crimson rain.

"Now that that is done, we have worked to do." Gaichu grinned menacingly and accompanied by Tenshi, he left the cave and the corpse of the Doctor behind.

*****

URAHARA SHOP

Rukia sat huddled up in a ball sipping from a cup of tea she held with a shaking hand. She pressed the cup to her lips and took a large sip, shivering from the scalding liquid searing her mouth and throat as it cascaded down to her stomach.

Urahara sat cross-legged on a pillow across from her, his eyes downcast and hidden by the shadow of his hat. Both were silent, excluding Rukia's short fits of tears or loud sniffing every now and then. It had been like this for quite some time.

Urahara finally decided to end the tense silence and looked up expectantly. "So it has begun. I knew it was only a matter of time but I was certain there would be a longer wait until they started."

"Renji tried to kill me...He was my best friend back in the academy...I can't believe he would do such a thing!"

"He is following orders, as most loyal servants would. He is a high ranking officer now and he can't afford to make mistakes, even if it means betraying you. I do not blame him, it was a challenge for me to go against them when I was a captain all those ears ago..." Urahara sighed and drank from his own cup of tea. "In any case, next time there will be more resistance. It was a miracle that something could force captain Kuchiki to flee like that right in the middle of a battle."

"Nii-sama..." Rukia whispered.

"I wonder what it was." Urahara lost himself to thought for a moment before returning to the conversation. "You can stay here for as long as possible. If your friends do turn up, however unlikely it may be, I'm sure they will remember to come here."

The words gave little reassurance but Rukia nodded and rose to her feet. She looked out the window and frowned.

"I feel like getting some fresh air..." She muttered.

"Very well, but don't stray too far! Soul Society is onto you and who knows when they will strike next." Urahara gazed at Rukia as she nodded curtly and strolled outside. The ex-captain groaned and sat back, losing himself in the puzzles in his mind.

Meanwhile, Rukia strolled through the front entrance and out into the open air. It felt good to be outside again. She wandered out to a children's park and then turned off down a narrow street back towards a familiar home.

The Kurosaki Clinic loomed over her, the front garden still scarred from her brief fight with Renji. Rukia gasped. At the mere thought of that man, she suddenly felt his presence nearby. She heard a single footstep nearby and she whirled around to face the wild red-head, standing on a rooftop with his released sword already ready for battle.

"We meet again Rukia. I knew you would return here! Now let's finish what we started!"

Rukia tensed and went into shinigami form just as her opponent leapt from the rooftops and down to her feet. He swung his large, barbed sword in a wide horizontal arc and she barely blocked it with her smaller katana. Rukia was thrown backwards and she kicked off from the wall of the clinic to propel herself back towards her foe. She slammed her blade down onto his own and made him step back a few steps.

Renji countered with a furious combo of heavy-handed strikes. Rukia blocked them but the force was enough to hurt her. Her hands were shaking from the strain and her shoulders were aching.

Renji laughed and kicked her in the stomach. "You are pathetic. You've gone from a great fighter to a kitten! Where is that Rukia I once knew?"

Rukia groaned as she tried to get back on her feet, but Renji slammed the flat of his blade down on the back of her head, nearly smashing her skull and knocking her face first into the ground. She spat out dirt and felt blood and spit dribble out of the corner of her mouth.

"Hmm. At least you are still strong enough to survive one hell of a beating...But don't think I'm gonna let up. I'm going to finish you off this time!" Renji growled.

Rukia found herself unable to move. She couldn't even raise her head to see her killer. She could only wait with her eyes closed, waiting for the finishing blow to end her suffering and bring her closer to Ichigo.

"Farewell, Kuchiki!"

Rukia could feel the air being sliced open by the blade just above her head, but she never felt an impact. She did however hear a deafening boom much like the one that interrupted their fight earlier.

Rukia waited for ten seconds and nothing happened. She strained her neck and looked up to see Renji lying in a heap nearby. She wanted to gasp in shock but her throat was parched.

"Grrrrr. Dammit! What the hell was that?!" Renji roared as he sat up, his face flustered. A smoking hole was present in his chest.

_Is that...A...Gunshot?!_

Renji staggered to his feet and looked around with a furious glare that could melt steel. "Come out and face me coward!!"

"Coward? Pretty rich coming from a man who doesn't have the guts to refuse orders to kill his friend." A male voice called from the distance.

"How do you know about that?! Face me like a man!! Or are you scared?!" Renji held his blade out in front, ready to fight.

"I am not afraid." The man answered back.

"Coward!! You taunt me from the shadows!! What a worthless piece of shit!" Renji was getting increasingly agitated with every passing second.

A shadow dropped from the ceiling of the Kurosaki clinic and landed between Rukia and Renji. It was a man in a black coat. Locks of spiky brown hair fanned out from his head and yellow, almost feline eyes glared at the enemy. An ornately decorated handgun was gripped in his gloved hand.

"I am no coward...I am just a stray cat!"

A mysterious man has arrived to save Rukia but who is he? Where is Sven and Eve and Ichigo? And what sinister plan has Gaichu conceived? Find out in the next thrilling chapter!!

Please review! You know you want to!


	14. Claws Of The Black Cat

**CLAWS OF THE BLACK CAT**

Rukia stared at the man who dropped from the roof. His black coat fluttered about like an autumn leaf in an updraft. His feline eyes glowed a stunning shade of yellow.

"Who the hell are you?!" Renji snarled.

"I am the Black Cat and I'm here to deliver some bad luck!" The man undid a few buttons on his coat and revealed a tattoo on his shoulder.

"XIII? That's 13 in Roman numerals...The hell?!" Renji cocked his head curiously.

Rukia's jaw dropped. There was something strange about this man.

_This man...what is this presence I'm feeling?_

The Black Cat vanished from sight and reappeared behind Renji with his gun drawn. Renji leapt into the air away from the strike and then brought his blade down on the man. Dust was thrown up into the air, concealing the damage done by the heavy hit.

Renji laughed confidently and waited for the dust to settle...Only to find his opponent was perfectly fine.

"What?!"

Renji's large blade had been guarded by the handgun. Sparks flew from the grinding weapons as both men backed away to a safe distance.

"That's an impressive gun; it managed to stay in one piece. But a shield is nothing without a sword! Let's see if you can shoot me!" Renji flash stepped to the man's right, but The Black Cat ducked and only a few strands of hair were sliced off. Renji leapt back and raised his weapon. His opponent jumped up to meet him in mid-air, but Renji extended his sword while the man was off-guard.

The Black Cat was struck in the chest and was knocked to the hard ground where he collided with a bone crunching thud. Renji slammed the blade down on him two more times before making it recoil back into its normal form. He dropped down next to his defeated foe with a wide grin.

"I guess you've learned not to intrude on other people's business. Shame you had to die to learn it." Renji turned away just as a bullet grazed his cheek. He spun on his heels, but his speed was far too slow. A thunderous gunshot emanated from the strange handgun and Renji felt the bullet drive into his chest. As soon as it hit him, it suddenly felt like tiny bullets were exploding out in all directions.

Renji dropped to his knees and grasped the ragged wound in his stomach, his eyes wide.

"Burst bullet. Is that good enough for you?"

"Bastard! Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm just a regular, everyday sweeper." The man's yellow eyes sparkled.

"No! A regular human wouldn't even be able to see me, let alone shoot me! You're something else! I can sense it!" Renji tried to step forward, but inevitably fell forward on his face. He looked up from the dirt and scowled.

"There is little point in telling you. Just know that you just faced the former Chronos number thirteen, Train Heartnet!" The man's eyes blazed like miniature suns with a penetrating hatred that shook Renji to the bone. This man, despite being only a human, was stronger than any regular shinigami. "Go! Never cross my sight again, for next time you hear my name...it shall be the last words you ever hear!"

Renji retreated through a Senkai gate and the battle ended as quickly as it had started.

"Chronos..." Rukia repeated, still in awe of what had happened.

"Are you Rukia Kuchiki?" Train asked.

_Is this man trying to hunt me down?! Chronos is after my head as well..._

"I'm not here to harm you. I know where your friend Ichigo is." Rukia's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, suddenly reinvigorated at the prospect of reuniting with Ichigo. "Follow me." Train ran off and Rukia had to use Shunpo to catch up with his unnatural speed.

After a short marathon they stopped outside an apartment building.

_This is...Inoue's place..._

"Your friend has astonishing powers. Her abilities are even more amazing than Eve's. I don't know who you are and you don't know me, but for now we need to stick together. There is a powerful enemy out there who wishes death upon us both." Train strolled up the stairs and led her to Orihime's apartment. The door was unlocked and in the main space, Orihime could be seen kneeling over three bodies, all wrapped in blankets. Orihime looked up and smiled at the sight of Rukia.

"Do not disturb her. Everyone is still in critical condition." Train gazed solemnly at the small blonde girl lying on the floor with a dark pink blanket. "I should change that, she's soaked through another one." He said to no-one but himself, stooping down over the girl. He brushed a hand softly across her forehead with a depressed frown before gently prying the blanket off of her. As the material was removed Eve's horrific wounds could be seen clearly.

Rukia gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

The poor girl had large gashes on every inch of flesh, excluding her face.

"What happened?!" Rukia asked hushedly.

Train was silent for a moment before replying. "I don't know, but whoever did this...They were a sickening individual. I can only hope that such a monster is dead by now. I found Eve and that boy in the forest, both unconscious."

"So Ichigo rescued her after all..." Rukia muttered.

"A bit too late it would seem, but nonetheless, this boy risked his life to protect her. I couldn't leave him after doing such a good deed." Trains mouth shifted slightly, a brief smile.

"What about Sven?" Rukia gestured to the wounded sweeper who was currently being healed by Orihime.

"I found Inoue trying to heal him on the side of the road just outside. It was pure luck that I found someone with such an incredible power...She is amazing. She didn't know me at all yet she was so desperate to help." Train cast his gaze over to the girl in question.

"That's just how she is." Rukia admitted with a grin. "She would help an injured foe if she could. No-one has a kinder heart then her..."

Train nodded and then gazed into Rukia's eyes. "Orihime has explained a little about Shinigami, but if we are to succeed then we need to cooperate. I want to know everything you know about shinigami!"

"That could take a while..." Rukia murmured.

They both turned to Orihime who took a sighed deeply before getting back to work.

"We've got time." Train said sternly. "Those hunters won't bother us here..."

Rukia sat down against the wall and frowned. "If you want a drink, then get one now."

Train rose before she even finished her sentence, striding confidently into the kitchen for a few seconds and returning with a carton of milk. Rukia cocked her head and stared inquisitively at him as he sculled a large portion of it with small trails of it running down his chin. He wiped them away and then furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Rukia muttered.

"What's wrong with milk?" Train said aggravatedly. Rukia giggled quietly. "What's so funny?"

"You really suit the nickname of The Black Cat." Rukia explained, her cheeks blushing a slight rose colour. Train hummed and looked away. "How could someone like you work for Chronos? From what I've gathered they are just a band of assassins who are trying to take over the world."

Train's smile faded at the mention of his former employers. "Everyone has their dark past." Train stroked his gun while he spoke. "I realised a better way of life, so I decided to travel down that path rather than the one paved with blood. I quit Chronos and became a sweeper."

"Like Sven? Are you friends?"

Train nodded. "We've been collecting bounties together for years. We've become good friends in that time. The same goes for Eve. We've been to Hell and back together and nothing will ever stop us!"

"Hell?" Rukia asked mockingly. "I've been there and you have no idea what it's like!" She was suddenly angry at Train, yet it surprised even herself. A nerve had been severed unbeknownst to her and now she was reliving her tragic past. She bowed her head and closed her eyes to cut off the tears that tried to flow out like waterfalls of sorrow.

"I had to kill the man I adored. That night has haunted me eternally since then."

"I'm so sorry..." Train whispered, overwhelmed by the saddened presence that his new friend gave off.

"The sensation of his blood on my hands, feeling his final heartbeat...Hearing his final words..." Rukia trailed off and wept. She felt stupid for digging up the past, but she had brought it upon herself. She expected to mourn alone but Train sat beside her and placed an arm protectively over her shoulder.

"We've all faced our hardships...But...But..." Trains voice began to falter and Rukia stared at the glistening tears which cascaded down his face. The pain in his eyes was shocking, as if he understood Rukia's troubles all too well. "They...Can only make us...Stronger!" He wiped away the tears and gave a determined face, instilling strength into everyone present.

They watched Orihime in silent wonder for a while, until she rose unsteadily and stumbled over to them.

"Everyone is in a stable condition for now. I'll finish off in the morning." Orihime collapsed to the floor and dozed off instantly.

"Poor girl, she went far beyond her physical limits to save complete strangers..." Train sighed. He leaned back and stretched his arms while letting out a sustained yawn. "It's getting late, we should rest as well."

As the light of the world vanished and the night sky spread, the assorted warriors in Orihime's apartment drifted off into fitful sleep. They had survived this day, but there was a long road of violence and battle ahead before there would once again be peace.

CHRONOS HEADQUARTERS

Renji kneeled before the four imposing figures standing nearby. Two were familiar to him, though the others were unknown to him.

"You failed us again Abarai Renji." It was the captain commander, Yammamoto Genryusai Shigekuni. His wrinkled face hid his eyes, making them look half closed. A long grey beard stretched to the floor.

"Byakuya has reported the disturbance on your first trip, was it the same disturbance this time?" It was the unknown woman who spoke this time. Kind blue eyes glowed from behind a head of long blonde hair. A roman numeral 'I' was imprinted on her forehead. She was the head of Chronos, the new partner of the Gotei 13.

Renji nodded. "It was a creep with a big handgun." The woman's eyes widened at that.

"What did he look like?" She asked frenziedly.

"He had a long black coat, brown hair...and a XIII on his chest..."

The woman gasped. Sweat poured down her face. "What...What was his name?"

Renji closed his eyes and thought back to his encounter with the powerful warrior. "I think it was..."

_The man gave Renji a hate-filled glare. "My name is..."_

_"Next time you hear my name, it shall be the last words you ever hear!"_

Renji stared into the woman's eyes. "His name...Was Train Heartnet." The woman staggered and all eyes fell on her.

The captain commander frowned. "What is the meaning of this Sephiria?"

"If Train is against us...Then we cannot win!" Sephiria cried.

"Nonsense!" A harsh voice came from the shadows. A small silhouette came into view. "There is no-one I cannot kill. I shall deal with this troublesome child!"

Sephiria stared at the shadow which soon took the form of a small woman with short black hair. Two braids came down the sides of her head and reached down to her shoulders. The only thing more aggressive looking than her expression was the vicious looking gauntlet that was attached to her hand. It was made of glistening black and yellow steel with one deadly claw on her index finger. She raised it up to her face and grinned menacingly.

The captain commander sighed. "Very well. Soi Fon, I am entrusting to you, the assassination of this Train Heartnet! Do not fail us."

Soi Fon chuckled venomously. "I never fail. Prepare to die, Train." The woman suddenly vanished, but her manic laughter remained behind.

Yammamoto closed his eyes. "It is only a matter of time before that troublesome boy is dead. Soi Fon is an expert assassin...Two strikes and that boy will be no more."

In the next chapter: Train vs Soi Fon, Chronos' greatest assassin against Soul Society's greatest assassin! Who will win?! As one enemy makes their move, another hides...waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Which side will win in this complicated war? And is the worst yet to come?

Please review! You know you want to.


	15. Assassin vs Assassin

**ASSASSIN VS ASSASSIN**

Rukia woke to the sound of hushed voices. Whoever was talking, they sounded distressed. She sat up and realised someone had placed her on a mattress and covered her in a blanket. She smiled at the kind gesture and then she crawled over to the door which was slightly ajar.

Outside, two people were arguing in harsh whispers.

"I'm not being stupid!" A female voice said. "I swear I saw him go in there yesterday."

A male voice responded quietly. "We can't burst in on them. Besides, I don't think he'll be too overjoyed to see you."

The girl made an indignified gasp and then the man apologised.

_What the hell is going on?_

Rukia peeked through the thin gap between door and frame and glimpsed two odd characters standing in the hallway outside. One looked like a typical schoolgirl; the other was a tall, lanky man with an unusually tall top hat which touched the ceiling. Long blonde hair fell down his narrow shoulders and he wore a black cloak. Tinted glasses shielded his eyes from view and plain white gloves covered his hands. He turned sharply and studied the door, as if he knew someone was watching.

Rukia jumped back and barely avoided screaming. She hid behind the door and felt her heartbeat pound the inside of her ribs until the sound could actually be heard. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her jangled nerves but her fears continued to rise when she heard footsteps approaching her.

"What's wrong Charden-san?" The girl asked.

"Quiet." The man called Charden snarled and his shadow crept under the door and surrounded Rukia who was on the verge of a hear-attack. The door began to slowly open and Rukia felt her heart stop. Her breath caught in her lungs and she found herself unable to move.

The door continued to sway open until it touched Rukia's shoulder. It stopped and a black boot came into view, merely a foot away from her. The man walked into the room and immediately glared down at Rukia.

"Hello young lady...Did you know it is very rude to eavesdrop on someone's conversation?" The man's blank expression made Rukia flinch and she found herself unable to control herself any longer. She screamed as loud as she could.

Charden dive rolled out of the doorway just as a bullet struck the frame. He landed in a crouch and immediately rose to his feet again, this time focused on the figure at the far side of the room.

The lights were turned on and Train was revealed, his pistol raised.

Orihime studied the intruder and frowned. "Who are you?"

Charden raised his hands and sighed. "I mean you no harm; please lower your weapon, Train."

"How do you know my name?!" Train roared.

"My, my, has it been that long? Do you not recognise me?" The man stepped away from the shadows and into the light.

"T...Top hat?" Train asked, unsure of himself.

"Charden actually, but yes, it is me." He bowed and waved a hand to the door. "I am not here for anything but to accompany my friend."

"Oh crap." Train lowered his gun and glared at the doorway just as something ran inside. It moved so fast he couldn't even trace the movements but in the end it slammed right into his chest and he was knocked into the wall. He tried to struggle but two small arms wrapped around him and squeezed tightly.

"Mr Black! Mr Black! Mr Black! I finally found you!! Yaaaaaaaaaay!"

Train sighed and rolled his eyes. "Great!"

"Kyoko has been searching for you for a long time. She has never stopped looking. I have been protecting her on her travels because...Well...You know Kyoko as well as I do." The man chuckled and studied Train from head to toe. "It's good to see you are well."

"Yeah...But now isn't the best time to hang around." Train said sternly.

Charden raised his hands in protest. "Why not? I see this as a better chance than ever to-" He trailed off and stared at where his hand used to be, but was now a bleeding stump. He glanced at the wall beside him where his hand was splayed out and pinned in place with a small dagger. A note was attached to the end of the handle.

"Charden-san!! Your hand!"

"Kyoko, get down!" Charden roared. She did as told and surely enough, a dagger soared over her head.

Everyone was confused, except for Rukia, who was staring wide eyed at the floor. "No...It can't be?! Why is she here?!"

"What is it?" Train asked, loading his gun.

"A shinigami." Rukia answered. "But strong...Incredibly strong!"

"I'll handle it, everyone stay here!" Train leapt out the open window behind him and fell two storeys down to the ground where an unwanted visitor was waiting.

A small woman with venomous eyes and a cold expression stood before him. Her short black hair had two long braids which ended in thin rings. She wore a white coat and black clothes underneath. One hand was behind her back, the other was flexing its fingers in anticipation.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Train yelled.

"I am Soi Fon, commander of the Omnitsukido and captain of the second squad in the Gotei 13. I am here to take your head." She revealed the hand that was previously behind her back. It was adorned with a gauntlet which had a long claw on the middle finger.

"I guess you're serious...I guess asking you to leave is pretty pointless."

"I will leave only when you are dead. Until then, I will stay and fight!" Soi Fon tensed and prepared to charge.

Train fired a shot straight at her but the seasoned warrior sliced it clean in two with her clawed finger. Train closed his eyes and sighed.

"So you're a real warrior. Damn. This'll be tricky."

"Don't mock me! I shall end your life with my bare hands!" Soi Fon cried as she charged.

Train fired three shots simultaneously and Soi Fon blocked one with her gauntlet and dodged the others. Train fired another trio of shots and Soi Fon leapt into the air above her foe, her claw outstretched and ready to kill.

Train rolled away from her as she drove her claw into the ground. She yanked it out without hesitation and resumed her offensive. Train fire three bullets in a horizontal line, but Soi Fon leapt over them again.

_Hmm, the same move twice. That's a little predictable...I thought she was strong._

All of a sudden, the assassin was gone. Train's eyes widened and he stared dumbstruck at the empty space that once contained his opponent. He sensed something behind him and he spun on his heels and blocked the oncoming attack with his gun. He smiled confidently until he realised he had blocked a bare hand...

"Nice reflexes, but mistakes are costly in a battle against me!" Soi Fon gripped the gun with her bare hand and then drove her clawed hand through his stomach.

Train gasped and blood pooled around his mouth. He staggered back as Soi Fon withdrew her blade from his stomach. For some reason this one stab wound was far more painful than any other. He collapsed to his knees and gritted his teeth from the unbearable pain.

"Have you never been poisoned? That's funny, because it's a million times worse the first time!"

"Screw you!" Train roared, spitting crimson saliva at her.

Soi Fon chuckled menacingly and then raised her claw up to her face. "This stinger contains an incredibly strong toxin. Even the strongest of warriors cannot survive its effects. Fortunately, each cut only has a portion of a lethal dosage, so you will be safe for now...But-" Soi Fon raked her claw across Train's cheek and he fell onto his back. "If you are struck twice then you will most certainly die!"

Train gasped only to provoke mocking laughter form his opponent. "Relax. It will only kill you if you are struck in the same spot twice. Luckily for me, each wound becomes a bullseye for me!"

Trains wounds suddenly became covered by butterfly shaped crests.

"That is a Homonka. If I hit you in one of those crests, then your life is over. Even you are no match for it!" Soi Fon moved her head as a bullet grazed her cheek. "You are quite stubborn, but I guess it can't helped."

Train loaded a single bullet into the chamber of his pistol before firing squarely at his foe again. The female assassin hacked at the bullet which exploded in her face.

Train used this chance to get up and make a run for cover. This woman was incredibly dangerous and he couldn't afford to fight in the open like this. If he was to have any chance of defeating her, she had to be cornered.

As expected, she followed once the effects of the explosion had worn off. Train dashed towards an alleyway, but his pursuer used her immeasurable speed to overtake him and block the way. Train cursed and took another route, this time heading for the entrance to the apartment building.

He was almost at the door when he was kicked in the back and knocked down in the dirt. He rolled onto his back and let off two rounds but Soi Fon cut them into tiny pieces. She then stabbed her claw at his stomach, where the homonka was beginning to glow. He rolled out of the way and then performed a sweeping kick, hoping to trip his foe. Soi Fon saw through the move and leaped into the air. She then jabbed her stinger through Train's leg, pinning him to the ground.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHH!!!!" Train cried out despairingly. The pain was excruciating and the poison was making things a whole lot worse.

_This woman...Just what on earth is she?!_

A hard boot to the stomach forced him to cough up blood. He groaned pitifully as his body began shutting down. Something made him smile though...

"Ha. Your stinger is stuck now. You can't kill me now." His voice was a little shaky but he tried to remain calm and confident, in order to throw his opponent off guard.

Soi Fon just smiled. "You really believe that don't you...How sad." She reached down and disconnected the chain that bound the stinger to the gauntlet. Her hand came away free while the stinger was still pinned in the ground. "Just because I can't poison you...That just mean's I have to kill you the messy way!"

Train stared at the claw which started glowing red. In a matter of seconds it turned into a ball of red energy which returned to its master's hand only to reform into a short sword. Soi Fon picked up her foe and stood behind him, with her blade against his throat.

"Slitting your throat will cause quite a mess, but at least I get to have a shower in your blood." Soi Fon had never been more terrifying than she was now. Train was visibly shaking.

_This power...It is nothing like Tao. No, Tao doesn't even compare to this! No-one should be this powerful, no-one! I've never been powerless against an opponent before...Is this really how it's going to end?!_

Soi Fon began counting down from ten, just to fray his nerves even more.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five."

Train closed his eyes and tried to thrust his elbow back into his opponent's ribs, but in an instant both his arms were cut so deep that the nerves were severed.

"Nice try. Four."

Accepting defeat, Train dropped to his knees. He was unable to fight in any way. This woman was far more experienced than him. This fight was unwinnable from the beginning.

"How long have you been an assassin?" Her question interrupted the countdown and Train felt no reason not to answer.

"15 years...Why?"

"15?! My, my, how pathetic. No wonder this was so easy. You're a couple of hundred years behind!"

Train's eyes widened and he stared at his executioner in disbelief.

"Us shinigami live for hundreds of years. In those long decades we do nothing but hone our skills until we are the ultimate fighters. You may be a champion in this world, but in Soul Society there are many who would crush you without any trouble. I commend you for surviving this long, though. Most never even take a single breath between meeting me and dying."

"Impossible..." Train muttered.

"Oh well. Where was I? Oh yes. Three..."

Time slowed down so that every second felt like a hundred years. Train awaited the inevitable while Soi Fon prepared to deal the finishing blow.

"Two..."

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Soi Fon let go of her foe and the Black Cat collapsed into the dirt where he lay still. Soi Fon looked down at her singed torso and collapsed beside him.

What happened?! Why did they both fall? Is Train really gone?! Find out in the next chapter!

Please review!!


	16. Fire & Ice

**FIRE AND ICE**

Soi Fon never finished her countdown. She was interrupted by a sneak attack. She had been so absorbed in her battle with Train that she had completely ignored the outside world. Her carelessness had brought about her injuries. She scanned the area for her mystery attacker but there was no-one in sight.

Pain shot through her body and she collapsed beside her opponent.

It took only a few seconds before the running footsteps caught her attention. Several figures came into view. One was a man in an unusually tall top hat, another was Inoue Orihime. The last one was a schoolgirl whose body was surrounded by raging flames.

"Interesting..." Soi Fon murmured as the burning girl approached her.

"You hurt Mr Black! For that, I'll never forgive you!" The girl's words almost sounded like a joke, but the hatred in her eyes proved them to be serious.

"Mr Black?"

"Train! You hurt him really bad! So now I'm going to kill you!"

That brought a smile to the assassins face. "You really think you can? What could you do?"

The girl leaned forward and breathed fire. Soi Fon used shunko to negate the blast and then slowly got back up. She studied her new enemy from head to toe. She was full of openings, though she was not a warrior, she was just lucky to be able to breathe fire. But offence is meaningless without a way to defend yourself.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but I have no time to waste on weaklings." Soi Fon drew her sword and began a light jog towards the girl. She needed little effort to slay this child.

"Kyoko! Look out!" The man called out before pushing her out of the way of Soi Fon's warpath.

"Charden leave me alone! This is my fight!" Kyoko argued, taking her eyes off of her real foe. Soi Fon vanished and reappeared above the two bickering fools. Her sword swung down with incredible speed on top of Kyoko's head. Soi Fon felt the gratifying jolt as the blade sunk through bone. Blood sprayed out over her and she laughed manically.

The girl screamed. Something was wrong.

Soi Fon frowned and stared at her sword. It had been blocked by the man in the top hat, Charden. With no weapons at hand, the man used his bare forearm to stop the blade. Even with his tinted glasses on it was obvious he was in severe pain.

"Brave. You sacrificed your arm for her. You must really be close."

"I am her bodyguard. I will not let any harm befall her, even at the cost of my own life!" Charden explained through gritted teeth.

"Kind, but foolish. Responsibility is a weakness!" Soi Fon yanked her blade out and drove it through the man's chest. It sank through his flesh with a sickly gratifying sound. Soi Fon grinned menacingly as his warm blood gushed over her hands. Unable to contain her bloodlust, she twisted the blade and giggled as she felt the blade grate against bone.

Charden choked and fell to his knees. He only managed to stay up for another few seconds before leaning to one side and inevitably falling. He gazed into Kyoko's fearful eyes and he felt a deep sadness the likes of which he had never felt before. For once he felt he had a use to the world and he had been cut down without even being able to fight back. He had to do something...Not only to protect Kyoko, but to prove himself!

Soi Fon charged head-on at the distracted Kyoko. The poor girl had lost her battle spirit when she saw her guardian fall. Tears rolled out of her eyes and she hugged herself as he flames flickered lazily around her. Her fire was no longer blazing. She was weak.

Soi Fon took advantage of her helplessness and sprinted over to her. She came within striking distance when a red screen cut in front of her. She froze and stared at the strange red veil which seemed to be rippling. "What is this?" She poked it with a finger which came away drenched in blood.

Soi Fon's interest was piqued but she had to be careful. She turned just as a liquefied sword slashed across her stomach and another stabbed through her shoulder. She swatted at the assailants and then set her gaze on Charden who had a levitating steam of blood coming out of his wounded arm.

"You chose the wrong opponents, warrior! My own blood is my weapon, so slicing me open is only going to help me!"

Soi Fon cut down a bloody warrior before he could reach her, but another two came from the side, hacking at her with swords of blood. She cursed and destroyed them only to be attacked by more of the illusions.

She flash stepped away from them but still they caught up with her. Soi Fon was struck with a bloody hammer and thrown down to the ground.

"Damn! What is this power of theirs?! I can't feel any reiatsu...Which must mean they are weak!" Soi Fon rolled away from a bloody spear and then dodged the attacks of another illusionary army. Their movements were sluggish due to their conjurer's injuries so she easily manoeuvred away from them until she was close enough to the puppet master.

"If I stop the puppet master, the toys will be rendered useless!" She hurled her sword at the defenceless man, but a ball of fire hit the airborne blade and knocked it off course. Before she could even comprehend what happened, a second ball of fire hit her square in the chest and sent her flying into the buildings in the distance. She slammed into the concrete wall and slumped down against it with her eyes trained on Kyoko who was already closing in.

_Damn! I forgot about her!_

Kyoko breathed on the ground in a semi-circle around them, creating a half ring of fire. She then strolled towards Soi Fon with a contemptuous gleam in her eyes.

"You hurt Charden too! Now I have to kill you!" The girl leaned back and sucked in a large mouthful of air.

Soi Fon glared at her. She was equally mad at herself for letting this weak girl corner her like this.

Kyoko threw her head forward and opened her mouth, but rather than spewing flames, a gushing torrent of blood flowed out. Her eyes went wide and her skin paled. Her light frame shook frenziedly and she fell on her face, revealing a katana in her back.

Inside the apartment, Rukia guarded the three unconscious friends. She gritted her teeth and studied the battlefield. The street was unrecognizable. Bullet-holes, smoke, blood, fire. It was a true war-zone.

Train was in critical condition but Orihime was treating his wounds. The two strange guests were fighting Soi Fon, though the man had sacrificed himself for the girl who was currently the only one able to stand and fight.

Soi Fon was cornered and Kyoko was about to attack, but Rukia suddenly sensed a new player in the deadly game. The air began to get colder and the windows became covered in a thin layer of frost.

"Oh no...It can't be?!" Rukia covered her mouth with her hands.

Down below, the ring of flames suddenly turned to ice and a blur of movement passed Kyoko, leaving behind a katana embedded in the poor girl's spine. Kyoko fell forward onto her face and her attacker removed the blade with an ice-coated hand.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro...Captain of 10th squad...Wielder of the strongest ice zanpakuto!" Rukia looked towards Ichigo who was still unconscious. It was usually dire situations like this when he would be able to save everyone at the right moment...But this wasn't the time for fantasies. If nothing was done, then Kyoko, Train, Charden and Orihime would all die.

There was only one option...The hunted would have to become the hunter!

CHRONOS HQ

Yammamoto and Sephiria both stared at the screen before them. It showed footage of the current battle.

"Your captains...They are so strong!" Sephiria exclaimed, amazed at the feats of strength these warriors were displaying. "They could defeat my time guardians for sure!"

"Yes, but we value your aid nonetheless. Just as you need our help, we need your aid as well."

"You still have not explained what it is you are doing. I think as head of Chronos, I should be informed on your plans."

"You have no business in the affairs of the Gotei 13!" Yammamoto growled.

"How absurd! I have given you surveillance information on this girl you've been hunting and also formed an army of sweepers to capture her. I also gave you access to this base and all the equipment we have. The very least you could do is return the favour and give us the information we want!"

"You need not know-"

"Who is this Kuchiki girl?! Why do want her so badly?! I have gone this far with you while turning a blind eye, but now I must know!" Sephiria glared at the withered old man beside her. His wrinkled face showed no emotion and his small eyes remained closed.

"How unfortunate. I thought you trusted us shinigami?"

"It's hard to trust an organisation which won't reveal any information to its partners!" Sephiria roared defiantly.

"I will not give you any information so give up now. You are wasting valuable time." Yammamoto turned back to the screen but his gaze fell on the blade that was suddenly at his throat.

Sephiria grinned wickedly. "I have time to spare. Now tell me what I want or I will have to use force to beat it out of you!"

"Be wary of the toes you step on! You said it yourself; my captains could cut down your entire organisation if I ordered them. Don't make a decision you will regret."

Sephiria snarled and stared into the vacant eyes of the captain commander. Their stand off lasted for what felt like eternity but Sephiria eventually backed down. She cursed under her breath and placed her sword back in its scabbard.

"I swear I will get to the truth! Even if I have to fight to the death for it!" Sephiria clenched her fists and stormed out of the room leaving Yammamoto to observe the more pressing battle taking place.

A messenger approached cautiously and bowed before the great commander.

"Sir, captain Hitsugaya has been dispatched to aid captain Soi Fon in the suppressing of the resistance forces in Karakura."

"Yes, I can see that...Thank you."

The messenger nodded and made to leave when he was stopped by Yammamoto. The old man's eyes glowed and a thin aura surrounded him. "Please give a message to Miss Sephiria Arks for me..."

Toshiro gazed solemnly at the dying girl beneath him. His emerald green eyes shifted to look at the other captain nearby, and then back to the girl. He yanked the blade out and cleaned it on the girl's singed jacket.

"Captain Hitsugaya...Why did you interfere?"

"I was ordered to. Anyway, Soi Fon, you looked like you needed help." The boy flicked back some of his snowy white hair and then glanced at the apartment building nearby. "Kuchiki...She is in there."

"Yes, but our goal is to destroy her allies first, and then we can take her!" Soi Fon explained.

Toshiro scanned the area, glimpsing the fallen warriors and an unfamiliar human girl kneeling over one of them. "None of her allies can fight at the moment. We need not kill them. Let us just take Rukia and leave." Toshiro took one step towards the apartment before the ground beneath him frosted over and turned to ice. He stared at it in mild irritation and he stared at his opponent through the window. The frozen ground suddenly burst up and a column of ice enveloped the small captain.

Rukia flash stepped down to where her foes were gathered. She studied her fallen comrades and frowned. She was on her own for now. Inoue was the only person still standing but she wouldn't even hurt a fly, so there was no way she could help.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue cried. "Run away from here!! It's too dangerous!"

Rukia shook her head. "Heal train as fast as you can. I will hold them off for now."

"But-"

"Do it!" Rukia roared. She set her gaze on the giant column of ice which was beginning to split apart. She tensed and waited anxiously as a dragon made of ice burst out from the columns and began snaking its way around the outside like a python constricting its prey. A mighty roar escaped the beast and then both dragon and the column exploded in a rain of icy shards.

Toshiro brushed himself off and sighed. "Must I cause more unnecessary bloodshed? Why can't you just give up already?"

"Never!" Rukia tightened her grip on her pure white sword. "I will never abandon my friends because of a stupid order! I will die before I obey that vile old man's wishes!"

"Tsk, I didn't want to do this...But I guess it can't be helped..." Toshiro raised his sword and frowned. "I'm going to have to drag your corpse back to headquarters."

Rukia must fight head to head with a shinigami captain! Will she be able to survive against such an overwhelming opponent?! What does Yammamoto have in store for Sephiria? And will Sven and Eve ever wake up?? Find out in the next chapter!!

Please review!


	17. Reinforcements

**REINFORCEMENTS**

Rukia struggled to stop shaking. Her opponent's reiatsu was so strong it was on the verge of paralysing her.

The tiny captain pointed his blade at Rukia and closed his eyes. A dragon of ice shot out from the blade and flew towards Rukia with its fangs bared. Rukia used her own ice zanpakuto to summon a wall of ice. The two forces collided in a rain of hail.

Rukia hid behind the wall and waited until the captain made his move. Any stall for time was a chance to survive until help arrived.

Inoue overexerted herself, trying to heal Train and bring him back into consciousness.

Rukia took a moment to study her friend, but her lapse of concentration was a welcome target for the captain who hacked down the wall and charged at his foe.

Rukia leapt into the air, but the captain flash stepped behind her and thrust his sword at her torso. She guarded the strike with her own weapon and then pointed a finger at him. She chanted a short phrase and then roared. "Hado 4 pale lightning!" A small bolt of lightning struck out from her fingers but Toshiro dodged it by flash stepping over to a safe area.

Rukia landed back down on the ground and then cast a quick glance over at Orihime who was still far from healing the powerful warrior. Rukia cursed and set her gaze on her opponent again.

Toshiro charged and brought his blade down with all his might. Rukia struck her sword up in time to take the brunt of the hit but the overwhelming strength behind it forced her down on her knees and soon she was knocked onto the ground. Without hesitation, Toshiro stabbed at his opponent who rolled away and swiped at his heels. He jumped over the sword and swung his blade horizontally down at her.

Rukia guarded with the flat of her sword and then lashed out with her foot, managing to kick him in the stomach. The captain staggered back two paces and immediately returned to his onslaught. Rukia got up into a crouch and traced a circle on the ground with the point of her zanpakuto. She waited for Toshiro to come to her and when he was just about to cut through her, she flash stepped out of the way.

"Sode No Mai, Tsukishiro!"

Toshiro snarled as a column of ice enveloped him. He glared at Rukia just as his body was encased in a temporary prison of ice.

"Inoue, how are you going?" Rukia called out.

"I've nearly finished. Only a few more minutes."

Rukia cursed and looked around nervously. She either had to stall him for a little while longer and then strike with Trains help...Or kill him right now. She grappled with the decision and took a minute to think about it.

The ice column began to crack and splinter. Soon Toshiro would be free again. Her choice had to be made now!

Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she clenched her sword tight. "The time is now. I can't wait any longer." She charged at the frozen captain, screaming a mighty battle cry as she crossed the battlefield to deal the finishing blow. Toshiro stared with wide eyes as Rukia closed in, her sword raised high above her head.

"DIE!" Rukia cried as she sliced cleanly through the column. Blood sprayed her face and she knew she had done the job right. The column collapsed and she dodged the falling glaciers until the cascade ended leaving only a pile of icy rubble behind.

Rukia strolled out into the centre to where Toshiro's body would have been. She saw an arm sticking out from the pile and she smiled. She had defeated him. She had slain a captain! She cheered and raised her fists victoriously.

"Damn!" A low growl from behind alerted her and Rukia spun on her heels to face none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya. His left arm was now a gushing stump and it had soaked through his haori and was dripping down onto the ground into a crimson puddle. He grasped the stump and gritted his teeth. A large cut stretched across his chest and there was a gash on his forehead.

"How? How did you survive?" Rukia asked frantically.

"Grr, a lower ranking warrior wouldn't have been able to break free in time. If I were an assistant captain you would have succeed in slicing me in half, but that is not the case! I was too late to save my arm, but I can still fight!"

"Please stop this. I don't want to cause any further harm to you." Rukia pleaded, but it was in vain.

"You can stop fighting if you want, but I will drag your lifeless body back to headquarters regardless of my injuries. I will still fight even when my limbs are hacked off and my eyes are gouged out!" Toshiro breathed raggedly and took a limping step forward.

"Orihime!"

"Just one more minute! Please hold him off for just a little longer!" Inoue yelled while still focusing on Train.

Toshiro glanced over at the reinforcements in waiting and scowled. "I won't let anyone interrupt my fight!" He vanished into thin air and Rukia realised almost instantly what he was planning.

"ORIHIME! RUN!"

Orihime looked up with a frown just as the blood-stained warrior appeared behind her. She screamed and raised her hands up in a pitiful and desperate defence.

"NO!" Rukia cried as she ran over to save them.

Toshiro's blade arced over Orihime's head and shone brilliantly as it soared down, barely an inch from her skull and then...

'BOOM!'

Toshiro was thrown far away into the pile of icy rubble; his body alight like a match. He slammed into the ice which melted under the heat.

Rukia and Inoue both stared at the brave schoolgirl, Kyoko who had dragged herself closer to the group even with her awful wounds. She wiped blood from the corners of her mouth and coughed violently. "No-one...Hurts...Mr...Black..." She lowered her head and stared with half closed eyes at the resilient captain who rose up from the dirt and froze the fire that was ravaging his body.

"That's an eye for an eye there...Allow me to end this!" Toshiro brushed the ash from his singed clothes and set his gaze on his new opponent.

Kyoko's eyes closed for a brief moment but she snapped herself away again just as Toshiro began his charge. She followed his movements and took a held her breath as he dashed over to her. She charged up a fireball and waited until he was close enough before letting it loose. The great blazing ball shot off towards him but he sent forth a dragon of ice which countered the blast and nullified both attacks.

Now he was too close for her to produce another fireball. She hadn't counted on him being able to block the blast and now she was going to pay for her mistake with her life. Kyoko gazed at Train and then back at her foe that was closing in on her. Tears flowed freely down her dirty cheeks making small rivulets that cut through the dirt leaving small trails.

Toshiro thrust his sword forward, aiming the tip right between Kyoko's eyes. She felt the blade make contact with her flesh and closed her eyes, waiting for the blade to sink through and impale her head on his strange sword. Death was about to claim her...

But death's latest victim was snatched from his grasp just at the last moment.

The blade unexplainably jerked out to the side and rather than burrow through her skull it merely scratched her cheek and slice off a bang of hair. Kyoko shrieked and crawled back.

Toshiro growled and glared at the three small objects which had frozen upon impact with his sword. He studied them for a moment and scowled. "Bullets!"

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you kill that girl, no matter how annoying she is." Train twirled his gun on his finger and then threw it in the air. Toshiro tried to take this short gap in defence to his advantage and charged but Train caught the weapon in time and fried off a round in the fraction of a second before the sword clashed against the barrel of his gun. Train performed a roundhouse kick and knocked the young captain back. Before he could counter, Train fired point blank into his centre mass.

Toshiro's chest exploded and he staggered back as blood spurted from him by the bucketful. He quickly lost the energy to stand and he dropped down on his knees. He groaned as his vision became fuzzy and the image of his opponents became blurred. He lifted his sword for one final attack, to try and take them with him, but a bullet struck his hand and made him drop his zanpakuto.

"It's over. Give up before you die. A person of your strength may survive if he lets his body relax. Just trying to stand up right now will kill you. Just lie down and take a nap." Train's glare seemed to drain the captain for he lost consciousness just by looking into his eyes.

"Will he die?" Inoue asked as she approached the victor.

"With so much power, I doubt that he will die, but he will definitely be out of action for a long time. We won't have to worry about him anymore. As for that other woman..." Train glared at Soi Fon who was crawling away from the battlefield. She stopped and stared at her numerous opponents and then returned to crawling away.

"More will come. If they know we have the ability to defeat two captains, then they will send more next time." Rukia sighed. "Next time we won't be so lucky."

"Well, we've got some time to prepare. We'll wait for the others to wake up and then we can discuss what to do next." Train cast his gaze towards the apartment where his closest friends were trapped in coma-like states. He silently wished for them to wake up soon.

ISOLATED MANSION

Inside a large mansion, a young blonde woman stood before a stove. She was nestled comfortably within her own recluse's paradise, a huge mansion cut off from the outside world. Here she was safe.

She frowned at the blackened pile of goo that was yet another failed attempt at an omelette. She cursed inwardly and then dropped it onto a plate. It was tough to cut through but after a short moment of frenziedly hacking away at the burnt mess she finally was able to get a bite-sized chunk of it. She ate the awful looking morsel and once again surprised herself. Despite looking like burnt road kill, it tasted really nice.

She was about to take another bite when the doorbell rang. She furrowed her brow and set the plate down as she strolled over to the plain wooden door. She opened it slightly and peeked out only to see two strangers.

"Hello Miss Tearju." The man said in a deep voice.

Hesitantly, Doctor Tearju swung the door open fully. She was just about to say hello when a blur of movement caught her eye. Before she could respond a hand was clenching down on her throat, cutting off her supply of air. She choked and wheezed while her assailant lifted her off her feet and slammed her into the wall.

This second man was huge. He towered over the others and had severe burns on most of his body. Strangely, they looked quite fresh. The man growled like a lion and squeezed tighter until Tearju's vision became all fuzzy.

"Enough Akuma! Let her go!"

The monstrous man dropped her and she collapsed in a pile on the floor while her assailants let themselves in.

"Doctor Tearju, we have need for your expertise in nano-technology." The leader grinned but his blank white eyes failed to betray any emotion.

"Please? I don't know anything about-" Tearju was interrupted by a powerful axe kick to her back. She dropped like a bag of stones and stared up at the woman who had struck her.

_Who are these people...No...What are they?_

"Now, we are in a bit of a hurry, so please don't cause a scene...We need you to implant these nano-machines into a special pet of ours."

"Pet? You can't do that!"

"Don't worry; this pet is far more advanced than a dog. In fact our pet has been sitting behind you this whole time." The man's wicked smile returned.

Tearju spun around but only saw a blank room. There was no sign of any 'pet'. She frowned and turned back to her adversaries.

"You can't see him because you are only a mere human. Nonetheless we need your help. As a specialist in nano-technology you _will_ help us.

"But-"

"Before you think of refusing, know this. If you turn us down, you will see first-hand just how powerful our 'pet' is." The man raised a hand and a loud roar came from behind Tearju. The terrified doctor looked around but to no avail, there was nothing there...or at least nothing she could see...

There was no way out of this. She had no choice. She lowered her head submissively and sighed. "Very well...I'll help you..."

While the Gotei 13 is trying to hunt down Rukia, a new threat is rising from the shadows. While both sides rest and lick their wounds, Gaichu's forces are free to gain power and soon the real battle will begin! Don't miss it!

Please review!


	18. Far from Over

**FAR FROM OVER**

The wounded were assembled inside Orihime's apartment. With healing duties done for now, Orihime began mopping up the numerous bloodstains that littered the floor, walls and pretty much everything else.

Train and Rukia sat outside, both leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry I got you involved with all this..." Rukia murmured.

"You didn't drag me into anything. Eve was abducted for a different reason, that's why I'm helping you out." Train closed his eyes and sighed.

"What reason could they have?" Rukia turned to him with a frown.

"I can't really explain it. Eve will tell you when she wakes up..." There was a brief silence before he added. "_If_ she wakes up..."

"She will. I know she will!" Rukia tried to reassure herself as much as Train. "I won't let Eve die! There may not be much I can do but at the very least I can hope for the best rather than admit defeat!"

"True but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know how we can win. I've fought many people in my life, but these shinigami...Their strength is monstrous! I thought Creed would be the greatest foe I ever faced, but he was nothing compared to those warriors."

"We can defeat them! It will be difficult but I'm sure we can take them all with us if we try!" Both of them fell silent and Rukia slumped against the wall and groaned. "Oh, I'm kidding myself. We're doomed."

The sombre mood was interrupted when Orihime nearly fell through the door panting like a dog. She babbled something in such a hurried way that they were utterly indecipherable. Only two words were made out in her whole rant and those were, "Waking up!"

They all rushed inside and found Ichigo stirring. He grunted and rubbed his eyes as he sat up slowly.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran over and hugged him fiercely, almost suffocating him. Ichigo returned the gesture in a tired fashion. "I'm so glad you're alive!" Rukia cried through tears of joy.

Train approached the orange haired boy and extended a hand. Ichigo shook it and studied the unfamiliar face.

"Train Heartnet. I brought you back here."

Ichigo nodded and then replied shakily. "Thanks."

"It was all I could do to repay you for saving Eve..." Train kneeled down next to the little girl and brushed a hand through her hair. She murmured softly and began shuffling about restlessly. Everyone stepped back, except for Train who remained next to her with a warm smile on his face.

Eve's small eyes fluttered and half opened. She slowly opened them fully and stared dazedly at Train. She made a face, as if she didn't recognise him at all. She then looked down at the others assembled in the room. When her gaze settled on Rukia she gave a small hint of a smile and reached a hand out towards her. "Ru...kia..."

Rukia helped Eve into a sitting position and gave her a relieved hug. Eve stared through her friend at the man laying on a mattress only a few metres away. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Sven and his stained white suit which was now dark red in large patches.

"What...Happened?" She croaked.

"We ran into some trouble. Nothing too serious." Train lied.

"That's a lie!" Eve burst out, incidentally opening a wound on her stomach and forcing her to double over and cry.

"Damn, you're sharp as always...I thought living with Sven would dumb you down a bit." Train joked.

As Inoue helped seal up Eve's open wounds, the small blonde girl stared at Train. She couldn't recognise him at all, but somehow this man knew her and Sven...

"Who are you?" Eve asked innocently.

Train kneeled down to be eye-level with her. "Don't you remember me?" Eve shook her head bashfully. "Well, maybe this will jog your memory..." Train took out his large decorated handgun and held it towards Eve.

She studied it inquisitively, but her memory was still hazy. "I don't know...Why can't I remember?"

Train closed his eyes and leaned forward. He wrapped his arms around the small girl and whispered in her ear. "Come on Princess...You know me!"

Eve's eyes widened and she repeated her little pet name. "Princess...Only _he _called me that...Could it be?"

Train shied away from the hug and gazed at Eve, waiting for her to catch on. It took a short while, but eventually the name returned to her memory.

"Train?" The Black Cat nodded and a beaming smile crossed Eve's face. She lunged at him, clutching him tight in her thin little arms. "Train! I missed you! We thought you had died!" Eve began sobbing, letting out all her bottled up emotions. Train patted her head as she wept.

"I missed you too little Princess...But don't worry, I won't be leaving any time soon."

"Promise?" Eve whispered.

"I promise."

Eve sniffed and suddenly fell silent. Everyone stared at her, not sure what to expect next. None of them foresaw what happened.

"Yay!" Eve tackled Train and began giggling like an excited schoolgirl. Her sudden mood swing was ignored and everyone left Eve to enjoy her reunion with her long lost friend.

Rukia and Ichigo headed out into the corridor to discuss matters. Even if they were safe for now, there was no time to waste.

"So...They live happily ever after huh?" Ichigo muttered.

"For now, but they're in this for good. Sven and Train have both intervened in the actions of Soul Society and now their heads will be sought after as much as mine...We can't let them die!" Rukia grasped her forehead and groaned. "This whole thing is giving me headache!"

Ichigo frowned. "Relax for a while. We've got some time until the next wave of captains."

"But-" Rukia was cut off by Ichigo pressing his index finger against her lips.

"Relax. If anyone tries to attack, we'll take care of them. Everyone here is trying to help you and we will gladly lay down our lives to protect you. Sven, Train, Inoue and I have all proved this to you at one time or another. We shall defend you and Eve to the very end!" Ichigo's stirring speech brought a new hope.

The seemingly doomed situation had turned into a prospect of hope. A little ray of light at the end of the dark tunnel.

Ichigo kissed Rukia's cheek and then approached the door. "I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?" Rukia shook her head and Ichigo shrugged. "Suit yourself." He went back into the apartment.

Rukia sat outside sitting against the wall, hugging her knees. She stared at the floor and contemplated Ichigo's words.

_With so many on my side...We just might survive...Or at least a few of us..._

CHRONOS HEADQUARTERS

Yammamoto sat on his throne and studied the numerous screens before him. Each one showed surveillance footage of various areas of the complex. Several of them were still in need of repairs after the attack on the base a long time ago.

There had been a mutiny amongst the Chronos ranks and the traitors had launched an attack on the base, damaging much of the equipment and killing many of the staff. The organisation was still re-building the base and slowly re-recruiting, but for now the Gotei 13 were their main force.

Yammamoto lost interest in the screens and began reading the report from Soi Fon in regards to the battle in Karakura. The captain commanders light reading was disrupted by a loud beeping coming from an intercom next to him. He pressed the receive button and snarled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sir, it's an emergency!" A messenger screamed into the speaker. "The Time Guardians...They... They..."

"They what? Spit it out you fool!"

"We're under attack!" The messenger cried.

The old man's eyes widened and he clenched his fists. "Damn that Sephiria! She should know who she's dealing with!" The captain commander returned to the speaker and punched the speak button. "Dispatch all the captains! Find them and kill every single one of those traitorous Time Guardians!"

Heavy breathing was the only reply. Yammamoto waited for a minute before losing patience. "What are you doing? Get the captains! Answer me!"

A loud slump could be heard and then hysterical laughter.

"You're next old man! Ha ha ha!" The speaker then crackled and the connection was lost.

Yammamoto stared at the intercom with wide, fearful eyes. "Impossible! How could they do this right under my very nose?"

The door behind him was kicked open and a familiar foe stepped through into the darkened room. "I told you I'd get to the truth!"

"Sephiria! You witch! I'll kill you and stop this silly little rebellion myself!" The captain commander rose from his seat and reached for his cane. "You thought my captains could match your powers didn't you, Miss Arks?"

"Yes...As much as I hate to admit it."

The ancient old man chuckled. "Well...I could slay each and every one of the captains with my bare hands! There is a reason I am their commander and there is a reason that there is never treason amongst our ranks. I am far superior to my subordinates in every way. None would dare to defy me. You unfortunately have failed to recognise my true strength. You underestimated the wrong old man!"

Sephiria giggled softly. Yammamoto snarled at her arrogance. "Funny how you mentioned something about no mutiny in your ranks...Because I did some digging in your secret library and found out about a little incident that happened some years ago...Something about a man named Sosuke Aizen?"

Yammamoto gasped.

"I know everything about your organisation. It took me a while, but I finally realise what your plan is..."

"You wretch! How did you-?"

Sephiria smirked. "Your faithful captains let me inside." Her grin grew wider. "It seems your men are less concerned about hiding secrets than you are commander.

"Ukitake! Shunsui! I shall have their heads for this!" Yammamoto scowled and held his cane out. It disintegrated and reformed into a katana. A crushing pressure fell over the room and Sephiria had to steady herself.

"Impressive. I guess you weren't wrong about your power."

"I'm only getting warmed up. When I am done, your bones will melt and your flesh shall run in a bloody river down to Hell! Prepare to die!" The katana began to emit bright flames which soon consumed the old man's body, burning his coat to cinders and revealing a surprisingly well built body, littered with millennia's worth of battle scars. Each one was worn like a trophy and each one only made him seem far more intimidating.

Sephiria began to shake at the sight of the veteran warrior.

"You shall know the real meaning of despair soon enough. Don't die too soon; I might as well have a bit of fun."

Sephiria gripped the handle of her sword with both hands and steeled herself for the battle to come. She had to remain calm if she was to have even the barest of chances to survive. But she would need something else to defeat this man...She had to throw him off of his guard.

"You seem to be thinking quite hard, Miss Arks. Are you contemplating your final words?" The old man chuckled at his sinister joke. Sephiria took a deep breath and glared into the hateful eyes of her opponent.

"I was actually. Mind if I say them?"

"It matters not to me. Go ahead." Yammamoto studied her curiously, awaiting her last words.

"I am the blade of justice and I shall destroy anyone and anything that stands in the way of a peaceful world. It is that reason why I must stop you."

"Foolish girl when will you learn-"

"Oh, I already learned enough. I know all about your evil plan!" Sephiria's gaze blazed like the flames that wrapped around the captain commander. She stood her ground bravely and pointed her sword directly at the old man. "You only want to kill that girl...To destroy the Hogyoku!"

What is this stunning revelation? With so much betrayal and in-fighting, how will they manage when Gaichu and his minions resurface? Things can only get worse, so don't miss the next thrilling chapter!

Please review!


	19. Violent Revolution

It's been a long wait, but here it is! Enjoy and review!

**VIOLENT REVOLUTION**

The two commanders stood their ground, each one glaring spitefully into the others eyes. On one side, the ancient veteran of war, Yammamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, captain commander of the Gotei 13. On the other side, Sephiria Arks, number one of the time guardians and their faithful leader of Chronos.

"You wretch! How dare you dig through our secret library like that?"

"I had to. I am glad I did, because now I see your plan. You only want to kill that girl because of the Hogyoku. You think Aizen will try once again to take it even though he's been missing for ten years. He is gone and even if he is still alive, I doubt he cares for it anymore!" Sephiria wiped away a stray tear that slid down her face. "She is just a young girl, no matter how you see it. She left your organisation and is no longer a part of it. You can't just execute her for a stupid little artefact!"

"Rukia Kuchiki has to die to protect both worlds! If you won't help me then I'll just have to kill you quickly so that I can return to the task at hand." Yammamoto swung his blade in a small circle and made a ball of fire that then dissipated like steam.

Sephiria shuddered under the immense spiritual pressure, but she still bravely stood her ground. She would not move unless someone dragged away her corpse. She held her blade in a defensive stance and braced herself for the greatest fight of her life.

Meanwhile, the Chronos numbers faced their greatest foes as well.

Number II Belze Rochefort glared at his imposing opponent. He tightened his grip on his spear and gritted his teeth. He knew his opponent was immensely strong and any mistakes could end his life, for he was up against Kenpachi Zaraki, a brutal, violent man. Bred only for war, he is the ultimate killing machine.

Zaraki unsheathed his sword, which like his weathered face bore the scars of past battles. "Let's have some fun eh?" A thin yellow aura surrounded the shinigami captain and Belze tensed himself, expecting an attack. When none came he took the initiative himself and charged.

Belze dashed forward and swung his large weapon in a horizontal arc. Zaraki did not try to dodge; he merely hacked at the oncoming weapon and managed to knock it into the ground. As the floor split open and the walls began to shake, Kenpachi showed no fear.

Belze withdrew his weapon and feigned a strike to the left. His opponent fell for it allowing him to counter on his right side. Zaraki caught on slowly and barely even flinched as the large blade sunk into his side. He stared at the spear and then at its master, only to laugh mockingly.

"Come on! With your strength you should be able to slice me in half!"

Belze was taken aback by the strange comment, his shock left him open to attack and Kenpachi lunged forward. The movement only made his wounds bigger but this man did not care. All he cared about was spilling as much blood as possible before one them died. Belze was too stunned to defend himself and Zaraki thrust his rusted blade through his chest, impaling him on the broken sword.

Blood pooled in the corners of his mouth and Belze slumped over. The fight had barely lasted a minute and already he was dying.

_Were we really this outmatched from the start? Impossible..._

"Is that it?" Zaraki asked as he yanked his blade from Belze's chest. A red spray followed his sword out and the unfortunate warrior collapsed to the floor. "Humph. Taking your life aint worth it if you can't fight!" With that, the battle hungry monster departed, wandering off in search of stronger prey.

It was the ultimate insult, but at least Belze could live to fight him again.

"If they are this powerful...I wonder how the others are doing."

Seventh squad captain Sajin Kommamura snarled at his canine opponent. A black hell hound with a bladed tail. Its blazing eyes glowed as it snarled back. The two canine foes stood their ground, waiting for the other to cast the first stone. When nothing happened for some time the black hellhound took the initiative and launched himself at Kommamura.

The fox-man caught Anubis in his giant hands and he smashed the dog into the ground with enough force to shatter the floor and send Anubis down into the floor below.

Kommamura followed his opponent down, but found nothing but a pile of rubble. He lifted the large chunks of floor, trying to find the corpse of his foe, but the hellhound was far from beaten.

Anubis burst out from the rubble and dug his claws into Sajin's back. The captain reached out for the cursed hound but Anubis leapt into the air to escape another devastating attack from his larger adversary.

Kommamura charged at the black dog. Anubis waited until the last second and then darted aside. Before Kommamura could turn around Anubis lashed out with his bladed tail which slashed through his arm, spraying blood in a brief fountain before changing to a constant oozing. Kommamura cursed and drew his sword, now prepared.

The two canines charged.

Jenos ran through the abandoned corridors, his eyes nervously scanning the area as he ran. So far he had only come across a few lowly guards whom he had disposed of easily. He strongly wished to escape without any more conflict. Even if this was a revolution, risking his looks was something he could not bear. He stopped by a dead body and studied his reflection in the puddle of blood. He smiled as he played with his black hair.

"Don't worry Rins! I'll make it out of here! I'll come find you and we'll-"

"Irooni, black."

Jenos noticed someone standing behind him in the reflection. He rolled away as a large scimitar crashed down on the vacant area where he was previously standing. He rolled into a crouch and hurriedly put on an armoured gauntlet. He flexed his fingers and glared at his opponent.

An odd looking man in a pink coat and rice farmer's hat picked up his giant sword and frowned at his unscathed foe.

"Damn. I was hoping to end that with one hit..."

"Who the hell are you?" Jenos roared.

"Eighth squad captain Shunsui Kyouraku. Pleased to meet you." The eccentric man bowed.

"A captain eh?" Jenos paused and scratched his head. "Look buddy, I'm not in the mood for a fight right now. How about you let me go and I'll let you go? Is that fair?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you escape. As strange as things are, I will not disrespect my orders."

"Oh come on! I'll give you sake!"

Shunsui's eyes suddenly narrowed and he sheathed both swords. "You're a good negotiator. Very well." He stepped aside and let Jenos get past. As he passed, the strange captain grasped his sleeve and stopped him. "You haven't given me my sake yet. You can accompany me to the kitchen and then you can go."

"What? The kitchen is back the way I came! I need to get out of here!"

Shunsui shook his head. "I'll protect you from my comrades and you protect me from yours. We're both safe. No fights, no drama. Just a leisurely stroll to the sake.

"Damn you!" Jenos cursed and then hesitantly led the way.

Byakuya Kuchiki glared at the Chronos assassin standing before him. Chronos number five...Naizer Bruckheimer. The bald warrior performed an intimidating display with his orichalcum tonfas. His small eyes glared back with an equal resentment.

"Naizer was your name wasn't it?" Byakuya asked. The man in question nodded. "I cannot allow you to live after displaying such treachery! I shall kill you and quell this hopeless rebellion of yours."

Naizer chuckled. "Sephiria is already fighting your captain commander. The others are fighting your comrades too. It's only a matter of time before we fight our way out of here."

Byakuya sighed. "You are a fool."

"What?"

"If your leader is already fighting our commander, then she is as good as dead. Nothing can survive against such a powerful individual and to even dare to do so is laughable. That is why he leads them. That is why they follow his orders."

"They? What about you?" Naizer asked curiously.

"I do not follow his orders as a sign of loyalty; I merely obey to preserve my honour. That is all that I care for." Byakuya drew his sword and assumed a fighting stance.

Naizer raised his brow. "You're starting to freak me out. Let's get this done and over with!"

"If you wish to die, then come, I will not show any mercy."

"I wasn't expecting you to." Naizer chuckled. He growled like a wild animal and then charged.

The two enemies collided, their weapons spraying sparks into the combatant's faces. Neither one could overpower the other so they both withdrew to a safe distance and charged again. Byakuya thrust his blade directly at Naizer's centre mass, though the trained assassin dodged with incredible speed. Byakuya used Shunpo to catch him and once again launched the offensive. Naizer crossed his tonfa to form an 'X' which caught Byakuya's blade. Naizer then kicked his opponent in the stomach, sending him into a wall.

The bald assassin dusted himself off and sighed. "You're good, but two weapons against one gives me the advantage. No matter how hard you try, one blade cannot stop two weapons."

Byakuya staggered out of the crumbled wall with a fierce glare fixed onto his cold expression. "Is that so?" He murmured. "If so, then I am truly the victor here today."

Naizer tilted his head to one side. He didn't like where this was going. Whatever his foe had up his sleeve, he could not let him do it. He darted to one side and feigned a strike before diving in the opposite direction and hurling one of his tonfa. The orichalcum weapon soared towards the confused shinigami, though a captain could not be fooled by such a simple tactic. Byakuya hacked at the tonfa, sending it crashing to the floor.

"Such tactics are worthless against me. Even a child could fight better."

Naizer snarled and charged head on. When he neared Byakuya he jumped to the side. He kicked off of the wall and flipped through the air before landing behind Byakuya. He slammed his tonfa into Byakuya's spine and threw into another wall. He took the time to retrieve his other tonfa, but Byakuya was already beside him. He rolled out of harms way as Byakuya's sword buried itself in the floor.

The two exchanged furious blows, each taking turns to overpower the other, before the tide of battle would again shift. They continued to fight like this for some time, until both were injured.

Naizer gritted his teeth and glared at the large gash in his right leg. He was also suffering from a stab wound in his stomach and a large gash on his forehead.

Byakuya gripped his sword tightly in one hand, the other hung limply by his side, the bones shattered, broken and dislocated. He stepped forward, but had to limp, since one of his legs was badly bruised.

Both combatants were still in fighting spirit and their wound would not hinder them until they were dead. They prepared for the next round, tensing muscles, thinking up strategies and suppressing the murderous rage that dwelled within them. Their stand off ended and they both rushed towards each other again.

Chronos number ten, Xiao Li stood over his defeated opponent. The man was a lower ranking officer, far from a captain's strength. The fight had only lasted a minute before the man who introduced himself as Yumichika had been slain.

Xiao Li frowned at the puddle of blood that had spread under his feet. He stepped out of it and then cleaned them off before resuming his revolution.

A dozen guards arrived around the corner and began firing their inferior guns. Xiao Li blocked every bullet and strolled casually towards them before making a violent end of them all.

"Hmm. Things are far too easy. A captain should have shown up by now..." He stopped in his tracks and looked around, scanning for any more opponents. When none arrived he ran down the hall, eventually finding the large garage near the entrance. A wide smile crossed his face when he found the entire sweeper alliance there.

"Hello everyone. I know you've been missing the action for a while, but now's your chance."

One of the sweepers stepped out into the open and pointed a finger at him. "Hey! You're Xiao Li! The sweeper who helped us fight Creed!"

Xiao Li laughed. "River. How nice to see you again."

It seemed his friend was in no mood for niceties and he got straight to the point. "What the hell is going on? We've been hearing screaming and banging and explosions for the past half an hour and no-one's told us anything!"

"Well..." Xiao Li gave a beaming smile. "We're having a revolution. Care to join us?"

The inner turmoil within Chronos intensifies with the emergence of the sweeper alliance! Which side will win, if any and will the victor still be able to survive the devious plan of Gaichu and his minions? 

By the time you're reading this it'll be my birthday (depending on the timezone) so please give a review as a present. Come on you stingy bastards!

**_REVIEW!_**


	20. Unleash Hell

It was quite a wait, but here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

**UNLEASH HELL**

Rukia, Eve, Train and Ichigo sat at a small round table. Small meals were placed in front of them but no-one was hungry. Ichigo had told Eve all about her abduction and how Sven was injured trying to find her.

The little blonde girl listened intently but her expression betrayed her calm facade. Rukia gave her a hug but Eve just stared at the walls blankly. She was recalling the last memories she had, of her encounter in the Doctor's dungeon. The sickening acts he performed. How he had tried to dissect her. She slid down the sleeve of her arm and found traces of scars running up her arms. She whimpered and looked to Train for support.

"It's okay Princess. You're safe now. That doctor is dead and gone now." Train patted her head and she gave a light smile. Train laughed and sat back in his chair. "We should be safe for now. The hounds from Soul Society should have their hands full for a while with preparations for their next strike."

"We should leave this place. Orihime's apartment is a target now and we cannot just stay here like sitting ducks. We have to move." Ichigo explained.

Train nodded. "We'll wait for Sven to wake up. When he's up we can move off and find a new place to set up camp."

Eve looked over her shoulder at the man in question. He laid slumped on the sofa, his eyes closed and his chest slowly rising and falling. "He's awake..." She murmured, pointing a small finger at him. Everyone turned to him and watched on curiously.

"He should wake very soon. For now, why don't you have something to eat! You must be starving!" Orihime set down more bowls of food and began to tuck into her own meal. The others followed suit, taking small bites but trying their best to recharge their expended energy. If the next fight would be more intense, then they needed all they could to survive.

They ate in relative silence. Occasionally someone would mention something to arouse small talk from the others. When they were all finished Orihime cleared up while the rest sat down and chatted quietly.

Eve left the group and sat in front of Sven, her gaze fixated on his face. She stared at him wordlessly for what felt like a very long time and was soon going to leave, but then his eye flickered. She froze and her eyes narrowed.

Sven's eyelids fluttered and then opened fully to stare at the young girl sitting before him. He merely stared for a moment before he could manage a smile. "Eve..."

"Sven!" Eve jumped up and wrapped her arms around him accidentally hurting him. She apologised sheepishly and then hugged him again. The others gathered around and watched the celebration.

"So you finally got enough beauty sleep, eh Sven?" Train joked, flashing a kind grin.

Sven squinted at him as if unsure who he was, and then it dawned on him. "Train? You're..."

"Alive and well. How are you?"

"Could be better." Sven sat up and coughed. He rubbed at his stomach where in his last memory he had been cut to shreds. He frowned at the sudden realisation that the wounds were gone. "What happened? I was ripped to shreds! Where are my wounds?"

Orihime stepped forward and raised a hand. "I healed them."

Sven shrugged his shoulders and looked at the larger group. "So we've dragged more poor saps into our little battle huh? What happened while I was out?"

"The Gotei 13 has been sending their highest ranking officers to try and hunt us down. We've send two of them running with their tails between their legs, but next time we won't be so lucky. We need to move while we still have the chance." Train helped Sven get on his feet and then they took inventory of what they needed.

"Shouldn't Sven rest?" Eve asked.

Sven placed a hand on her shoulder and laughed. "I think I've had enough rest. From what I've been told we need to move as soon as possible." There was a brief pause before, "You were really worried about me weren't you?"

Eve's cheeks blushed bright red and Sven laughed. "Thanks for caring. At least someone does..."

* * *

In the hall outside, a man in ninja attire eavesdropped on the newly rejuvenated group. The man bowed his head and nodded as he overheard the last of their conversation. He then bolted outside and waited until his captain arrived.

Soi Fon glared at the apartment building and then back at the guard. "Are they still there?"

"Yes, master Soi Fon. Those who were previously injured have all been healed. I suggest we wait for support from the other squads before making a move."

Soi Fon scowled. "The other squads are busy right now...I shall try and gather a sizeable force of troops; you monitor their location report back to me when they start moving."

"Yes ma'am." The ninja bowed and then returned to the apartment.

Soi Fon watched him go and gave one last glance at the apartment block. "I shall destroy you Train Heartnet." She snarled with clenched fists and gritted teeth. "No-one has ever defeated the Fon Ninja and lived to tell about it. The disgrace I suffered at your hand shall not go unpunished. I shall avenge myself and reclaim my honour!"

She cursed and trudged back the way she came. "Until then, I have work to do!"

* * *

River looked around in stunned awe. The Chronos headquarters was a war zone. Equipment had been smashed and knocked down. Walls had collapsed and corpses littered the halls, both shinigami and Chronos members.

"What's going on?"

Xiao Li chuckled. "A few problems occurred. We're going to put things right and expel those shinigami from our organisation. Unfortunately, as force is the only thing they understand we must use it against them to convey our message."

"And why do you need us? We've been waiting in a hangar for hours doing nothing and now suddenly you've brought us out."

"Well, Sephiria is fighting an adversary of incredible power. She is no doubt unable to fight for now. As she has the fighting abilities of a hundred me, the natural way to compensate is to have a hundred men fight alongside us." Xiao Li explained simply.

"You're crazy. We're only sweepers! We don't need to get tied in with your stupid little war!"

"Well, we are in charge of you all. You still must obey orders, no matter how much you don't want to."

"Hell no!" River shoved Xiao Li aside and stormed out of the building. A large number of the sweepers began to follow suit.

Xiao Li desperately tried to call them back but none listened. When he knew he had failed he cursed under his breath and frowned. "This won't be good...If the Sweeper Alliance try to escape, chances are the Gotei 13 will try and bully them into serving. I can't let them do that!" He stopped and thought for a moment.

"Hmm, if they won't follow me, then I'll follow them." He jogged off after the retreating sweepers.

* * *

Naizer and Byakuya clashed weapons again in a furious rain of sparks. Naizer instantly launched a furious combination of strikes. Byakuya guarded each strike with expert precision. Neither could land a hit on the other for several minutes until finally Naizer had some luck. His tonfa slammed into Byakuya's side, knocking him off guard. Naizer then followed up with a jab to the stomach before finally placing the tonfa side by side and swinging the weapons like baseball bats. When they hit Byakuya a shockwave erupted from the site of collision and Byakuya was thrown through the wall into the next room, and then through that wall into the next one in line.

Naizer stalked his wounded opponent, leisurely strolling over to where the wounded captain lay in a pile of rubble. The Chronos assassin smirked and raised his tonfa in the air. "It's over!"

He brought the weapons down but was shocked by the surprisingly powerful force that blocked them off. He jumped aside as a large scimitar hacked at the empty space he once covered.

_Another one? Where is he?_

The rubble was knocked aside and the new opponent staggered out. He glared down at something at his feet. "I told you to stop your friends from attacking me! Where were you?"

A chunk of wall was thrown away and Jenos crawled out, coughing. "I was under you remember? Geez, how much do you weigh? I feel like I've been crushed."

"I'm not fat! The wall collapsed on us you moron! How could someone so dumb become an assassin?" The captain sighed and shook his head. He noticed Naizer and chuckled. "One second big guy." He returned to Jenos. "See your friend here looks well organised. I'm sure he'd understand a simple command!"

"Oh shut up! What are you, my mother?" Jenos rubbed the back of his head and for the first time noticed Naizer's presence. "Naizer?"

"Jenos what the hell are you doing? Why were you helping you enemy?" The bald assassin growled.

"Because he won't let me go until I have a drink with him..." Jenos muttered ashamedly.

"Drink?" Naizer cocked his head. A second later he was cut down by the newly arisen Byakuya Kuchiki. Blood spurted from the large gash in his shoulder and he was forced to drop one of his tonfa, now fighting with just one.

Shunsui and Jenos watched on, unsure whether to interfere or not. They looked to each other and nodded. "It's best to leave them..."

"Yeah." Shunsui led the way to the kitchens leaving the others to fight on.

* * *

Sephiria staggered towards a wall. She leaned against while she wiped the blood from her eyes. Her battle with the captain commander was getting vicious. Every single strike from her opponent was a strike to kill. She had only just avoided decapitation, but she didn't get out unscathed. A nasty gash on her forehead was oozing its grim crimson fluid. She cursed and tore off part of her sleeve, making a simple bandage. She tied it around her head like a bandana and then took up her sword once more.

Yammamoto panted heavily. In his old age such a strenuous battle took a great toll. He had avoided any harm, but he was getting exhausted. Despite Sephiria's attacks being easy to guard against, the incredible frequency of those attacks was draining him. He easily overpowered her in terms of strength, but her speed was unmatchable. Luckily his defensive capabilities seemed to outweigh his opponent, giving him an advantage.

Sephiria closed her eyes and meditated, regaining her bearings and preparing for the next bout.

Yammamoto glanced down at his sword and scowled. "Let us end this now." He kept his head bowed down and began to chant the release for his zanpakuto. "Turn all creation to ash..." His head shot straight up and his blazing eyes focused on his foe. "Ryujin Jakka!" In an instant everything within a two metre radius was burned to cinder and a raging ball of fire enveloped his body.

Sephiria prepared herself. The start of the battle was only a minuscule portion of this man's power. Now she truly understood despair. Her shaking hands gripped her sword and held it out defensively. She steeled herself for the next strike, which would surpass anything she had ever experienced before.

"Die you witch!" Yammamoto roared, swinging his sword and unleashing a flickering fireball that stretched from the floor to the ceiling.

Sephiria dashed out of harms way as the ceiling collapsed in on itself. She nervously scanned the rubble and found a plume of smoke rising from between two chunks of debris. She smirked and charged, thrusting her sword through the gap. When a red spray erupted from the gap she felt more at ease.

"Hmm. Your power was far too much for this place to contain. You thought you could destroy me in one devastating attack, but its immense power worked against you! Power is nothing without strategy. That is why you shall die!"

"So you think." Yammamoto burst out from the rubble and grabbed the edge of the sword with his bare hand; it cut into his fingers as he tightened his grip and wrenched the sword out of his chest. He relished in Sephiria's awe at his feat of fearlessness.

"Unbelievable..." She whispered.

"I have been a warrior for thousands of years! To have the hide to think of me as inexperienced is a disgusting insult! Underestimating you opponent is the worst thing you can do in combat. That is why _you_ shall die!" Before she could react the ancient man struck out with the back of his fist. It connected with her face and hurled her several metres away where she crumpled and lay still.

Yammamoto stepped out from the rubble and took up his sword. Flames lapped at the blackened, ash coated blade. The flickering orange tongues danced gracefully along its length creating vivid shadows against the ground.

"Destroying this area was no accident. It was necessary to make room for this move!" The old man gave a hint of a smile as he began to chant softly.

Sephiria couldn't hear him but she knew it was bad. She reached for her sword but the old man stomped on the blade, pinning it down. Desperately, she tugged at it, trying to free the weapon but it was too late.

Yammamoto glared at her and roared. "Hado 91, Senju Koten Taiho!"

Sephiria scrambled to her feet and stared at the spears of light that rushed towards her. Her eyes widened and she stood there, stunned. The spears exploded in a wide blast, razing the entire building and destroying the entirety of the Chronos Headquarters. The devastating explosion sent out shockwaves that made sure nothing remained standing, whether it be a wall or a living thing.

As the explosion passed and fires raged all over the compound, only one man remained standing. A lone old man who stood atop a pile of rubble with his flaming sword held high.

The inner struggles within Chronos and the Gotei 13 takes an unexpected turn. A massive explosion destroys the entire compound and countless warriors within it. Who will make it out of the rubble alive and will this devastating attack finish the battle, or is there more to come? Find out in the next chapter!

Now review! 


	21. The Real War Begins

Sorry for the long wait, I'll try and get chapters up faster. For now, read on and enjoy. Don't forget to review!

**THE REAL WAR BEGINS**

Train stopped dead in his tracks and signalled for the others to stop. His gaze was fixated on a thick plume of smoke rising in the distance. Soon everyone was staring at it.

"What is that?"

"An explosion..." Ichigo answered. He and Rukia shared fearful glances, but Sven noticed their concern and curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you hiding?" Sven asked them abruptly.

Rukia bowed her head and sighed. "Shinigami are close. There are quite a few of them."

Train cursed and took out his gun, Hades. "Are they captains?" Rukia nodded with a grave expression. "Hmm. Am I the only one who can fight one on one with a captain?"

"No, I can fight against them." Ichigo corrected him. "We'll have to be the frontline. If they get past us then it's free for all. Is that a good plan?"

Most of the group nodded but Eve shook her head frenziedly. "We should avoid them if they are so strong. We don't want to get hurt again!"

Sven placed a hand on her shoulder and adjusted his eye patch with the other. "These people are incredible trackers. No matter where we run they will find us, so we have to hit them where it hurts as soon as possible. If their base is exploding, then that means they are distracted. We can't miss such a chance." He gave a brief pause before adding. "Do you understand now?"

Eve blushed from Sven's patronizing words. "Ok."

"Alright. Then let's go!" The veteran sweeper snatched up his suitcase in one hand and held Eve's hand with the other. The two of them ran off, followed by the others.

Orihime remained behind with Kyoko and Charden who were still in the healing process. The group had decided to let her stay since the coming battle would be too fierce for her. She agreed reluctantly and watched them go, waiting until they were gone before she cried.

The two shinigami used Shunpo to reach the site of the explosion faster. They each carried someone. Rukia carried Eve and Ichigo carried Sven, reluctantly. Train made his own way. His training in the ways of an assassin had helped him achieve inhuman speeds at times. He used the ability to full effect and caught up with the others shortly.

When they were all gathered outside of the flaming wreckage they prepared themselves. Train and Sven loaded their guns. Rukia released her zanpakuto, as did Ichigo. Eve merely tried to relax, knowing full well she needed her wits about her if she was to survive.

The small group set foot in the charred remains of the Chronos Headquarters. Singed corpses and melting wreckage made a terrible sight, but the small band of warriors ignored it. They pushed on until they found a large number of warriors fighting amongst themselves.

"Who are these people?" Rukia asked. "They are not Shinigami, but they don't wear a uniform like the Chronos members..."

Sven shook his head. "I have no idea but-" He trailed off and stared at someone in the large crowd. His jaw dropped and he began to stutter for a moment. "River? What is he doing here?"

The man in question spun on his heels and noticed the intruders. He ran over and waved to them, signalling he was a friend.

Ichigo tensed but Train pushed him back and smiled. "This man is not an enemy. He is a friend."

"What about the others?" Ichigo snarled, setting his gaze on the crowd.

"I can't say...But for now they are not an enemy." Train left Ichigo's side and tried to get some answers out of River.

"Chronos hired us. We're a sweeper alliance. We were originally hired to find that girl, but they held off our deployment when they sent out one of those captains. They just kept us here and we've done nothing for a while, until now. The two organisations are at war!" River explained.

"They are at war with each other...That's good. We can use this to our advantage and ambush them. The explosion should have weakened most of them making things a little easier. Let's go!" Train led the way, leaping over rubble and dead bodies.

The group stopped abruptly when they were surrounded by a large number of shinigami in ninja garb.

Rukia cursed under her breath. "I can sense her. It's Soi Fon!"

Train clutched his gun closer and scanned the area. The circle of ninja remained motionless, poised to attack. Other than that, there was no sign of their commander.

"Prepare yourselves guys...These people aren't here to watch..." Just as Train finished his sentence, the ninja unit charged as one.

"Stand back!" Eve yelled as wings sprouted from her back. She set her gaze on one flank of the ninja and suddenly the feathers shot off like bullets, taking down a large portion of their ranks.

The others prepared to fight when River stepped out before them and whistled. The ninja hesitated and looked around confused, then it happened.

The entire sweeper alliance charged, an army in their own right. The ninja spun around and faced their new enemy, no longer interested in the fugitives.

"Nice work! But will they be able to beat them?" Ichigo asked.

River nodded confidently. "Sweepers are stronger than you think. Even if half of them fall, they should definitely take care of them for us."

The small group ran past the raging battle only to be stopped once again, this time by a lone woman standing in the distance. There was no doubt; it was Soi Fon, though there was something different about her...

"Is that..." Rukia whispered.

"A bazooka?" Sven finished for her. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"We have to stop her before she fires that thing. Even if we dodge it...The blast would just go off somewhere else and harm innocent civilians." Train cursed and glanced over at Ichigo. "Think you can distract her?"

"Sure." Ichigo bounded ahead of the group and leapt high into the air. Soi Fon ignored him and kept her gaze held on her opponent...Train Heartnet!

"Train...for the pride of the Fon Ninja, I must kill you...To restore my own honour and that of my family!"

"Hey Soi Fon!" A voice called from above. She hazarded a glance up and caught sight of a large blast of blue energy heading towards her. In a rush, she used much of her strength avoiding the blast, carrying the unwieldy weapon with her. She commenced setting up again, but by then, her opponent was already upon her.

Train grinned cockily as he let off three rounds simultaneously. Soi Fon used the giant weapon as a shield and then swung it like a club, striking Train full in the chest and hurling several metres away. In seconds, he was back on his feet.

In a fit of rage Soi Fon threw her Bankai to the ground and reverted it back into her gauntlet. She gazed at the weapon and then to her foe. "It is time!" She flash stepped behind him and Train spun around to stop her...As she had anticipated.

She followed up by flash stepping back to the other side and driving her stinger through his back. Train doubled over and poked his gun between his arm and ribs to let off a sneaky shot.

Soi Fon hacked the bullet to pieces and charged again. She swung her claw down but Train blocked it with his gun. He instantly countered with a snap kick, catching Soi Fon in the chest. She stumbled backwards and Train glanced off a few rounds, all three of them hitting her in the chest.

She gritted her teeth and screamed, lost to blind rage. Ignoring her injuries she pressed on, attacking more furiously. Her attacks were getting sluggish due to her rage and Train used it to his advantage to shoot her a few more times, though he did not escape unscathed. He was slashed and stabbed several times, leaving his body covered in the unusual crests left behind from a sting from Suzemabachi.

The two combatants were getting weaker. Both were badly wounded and exhausted. They had to finish their fight quickly.

Soi Fon's shoulders heaved as she panted raggedly. Blood poured down her front, staining her uniform and creating a puddle at her feet. She wavered and spat a mouthful of blood on the ground near her foe.

"Please," Train spoke sternly. "I do not wish to end your life. Please surrender and spare me staining blood on my hands."

Soi Fon chuckled. "HA! You expect me to stand down? I am Soi Fon! Second squad captain and leader of the Omnitukido! I cannot stand down! It is my duty to die in battle! We cannot retreat, cannot surrender...And we cannot lose!" Soi Fon's legs trembled but she steeled herself and roared a valiant battle cry. "If you do not want to kill me, then that is fine, I shall just kill you instead!"

Train sighed and lined up another shot. "If you so desire...Then come. I'll grant your wish to die on the battlefield." The calm expression Train usually wore was lost to a powerful glare.

"For my pride...I cannot fall! I will defeat you!" Soi Fon took a shaky step forward and blood gushed out from her many wounds. She winced and let out a light yelp before taking another step, then another...Slowly building up into a run.

She charged dead on at her foe, screaming like a crazed beast. Train stood perfectly still, his calm glare focused solely on the wild woman who was nearing him. He levelled his gaze and lined up his shot. His feline eyes blazed in the firelight as he murmured something under his breath.

"I'm sorry..."

'BOOM!'

Train gave one last sympathetic glance at his opponent before lowering his gun and turning away. He bowed his head and strolled calmly back to the others.

Soi Fon gazed down at the bullet holes that riddled her midsection. She then stared into the thick crimson puddle at her feet in which she saw the face of an old friend. She sobbed and tried to speak, but her words only came out as a choked cry.

_Yoruichi-sama...I'm sorry...I failed you...Please, forgive me..._

The mighty assassin fell forward, landing face first in the puddle of her own blood. She did not rise again.

The group stared sombrely. Even as an opponent, it was sad to see her die in such agony. Train wiped a tear from his eyes and sighed deeply.

"It's been years since I had to shoot to kill...It's a horrible feeling..."

Eve placed a small hand on his arm and offered a sympathetic smile. "Don't feel bad Train, you had no choice. It was her or us."

"Thanks princess..." Train whispered appreciatively.

They returned their attention to the warring masses of sweepers and ninja. The battle was fierce and many were already dead. Innocent sweepers were thrown to the mud and slaughtered like animals. They fought back as best as they could, but even their extensive training in bounty hunting was far from equal to the ninja. For every five sweepers, a dead ninja rotted in the earth.

"This is terrible...Somebody should stop this!" Eve whimpered.

Before anyone could respond a great explosion went off amidst the chaos, hurling charred corpses out in all directions.

"What the hell was that?" Rukia cried.

The survivors stopped fighting, standing around gawking at the mysterious fireball that enveloped the areas around them.

"I sense something...Up there!" Ichigo pointed to two warriors standing in mid air, a hundred metres above the ground. Their presence was hauntingly familiar to Ichigo who began to shudder.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Rukia placed a hand on his shoulder but he shied away.

"No! It can't be!" Ichigo roared, grasping the sides of his head.

"Hey! What's up with him?" Sven yelled. "Why is he freaking out?"

"How should I know?" Rukia snapped, returning to Ichigo's side.

As everyone fussed over Ichigo, they overlooked the trembling little girl standing behind them. Eve dropped to her knees and hugged herself while fearful tears streamed from her wide eyes.

"Eve? What is it?"

"Those people…" Eve whispered. "They...They..." Eve couldn't finish. She curled up in a ball and screamed.

"Oh shit." Train gasped, staring at the sweepers scurrying about like headless chickens.

A tall white figure stood in the middle of them, not moving. Its body was skeletal and white. Its face was hidden behind a bony white mask with two vacant eye-holes from which glowing red eyes glared at the frightened people.

"What is that thing?" Sven roared.

Rukia's expression darkened. "It's a hollow...But something's not right about this..."

The hollow turned its head and studied one of the sweepers who wielded a katana. The hollow then looked down at its own hand which suddenly began to change shape. Everyone watched on, astonished as its hand turned into a solid white katana.

The forgotten foe returns and they have a secret weapon! Can this new menace be defeated? Can Chronos and the Gotei 13 overlook their own internal issues to combat the new threat? Find out in the next chapter!

Please review!


	22. Evil Takes Many Forms

**EVIL TAKES MANY FORMS**

The unusual hollow gazed at the transformed appendage and it slowly reformed into a hand. It growled softly and studied the corpse beside it.

"It just..." Sven tried to speak, but he was too sunned to form a proper sentence.

"Transformed..." Rukia finished for him. "That's not possible! Hollows can't-" Rukia was interrupted by an ear-splitting scream from Eve.

All eyes fell on her as she curled into a ball and rocked back and forth. She muttered something in a shaky voice. No-one was able to decipher it so she repeated it several more times, but still, her cracking voice made it difficult to understand.

"What is she saying?" Ichigo asked, while keeping his gaze on the monster.

"I don't know!" Sven snapped. He turned to Eve and grabbed her shoulders, shifting her until she was eye-level with him. "Eve! What do you know? Please tell me?"

Eve shook her head and wipes tars from her eyes, sniffling loudly.

"Eve! What happened?"

"No, I can't-" Eve began, but her body suddenly convulsed and she dived to the side. Everyone tried to approach her but she screamed for them to stop.

"Eve!"

"STAY BACK!" Eve shrieked. Everyone backed away as a large scythe blade swung towards them. They looked aside, expecting the hollow to be upon them, but it was still standing in the crowd of sweepers.

"What was...That...?" Sven realised the answer before the question was finished. He turned back to Eve who was emitting a yellow aura. "Eve..."

"The nanomachines!" She cried as her left hand turned into a large knife blade. "Stay away from me!"

"Nanomachines...Why are they reacting like this?" Train mused.

"Nanomachines always react to the presence of other strains." Someone explained. Everyone spun on their heels to face an odd looking man with blank white eyes. His black dreadlocks swayed as he moved. His cloak brushed the ground creating a quiet scratching noise.

"Who are you?" Train growled, pointing his gun at the man's face.

The man laughed. "I'm sure Eve can tell you all. Go on Princess." He chuckled menacingly.

The group turned back to Eve who was cowering from the man, streams of fresh tears cascading down her pale cheeks. Her eyes were wide and her lips trembled as the man approached her. He kneeled down beside her and grasped her hand.

"Don't touch her you creep!" Sven growled, though the unusual man paid no heed, kissing eve's hand, much like their first encounter.

"Thank you." He whispered to her. When he shied away, he was grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks to you Little Princess, the creatures are safe. Nobody can stop them now."

"Creatures? Eve, what is he talking about?" Sven cried out impatiently.

The man flashed them a devious smile and then disappeared leaving Eve to pick up the pieces for them.

"That man...He took some of my nanomachines..." Eve explained timidly.

"What? Is that why you were...Oh god no..." It suddenly sank in and they all knew what it meant. Everyone glanced over at the bio-engineered hollow which had suddenly woken up and was slaughtering anyone and anything within reach. Some tried desperately to fight the thing, but it was able to harden its skin into impenetrable armour, deeming all bullets, blades, clubs and other weapons useless.

"We have to stop it!" Rukia shrieked.

Train and Ichigo nodded to each other and ran off ahead of the others. Those left behind shouted in protest, but it feel on deaf ears.

"That thing is gonna be tough, do you wanna go first, or will I?" Train asked politely.

"I'll warm him up for you!" Ichigo joked, tightening his grip on Tensa Zangetsu and channelling his energy into the blade. A red aura emanated from the jet black blade. When there was a sizeable blast charged up, Ichigo unleashed it with a mighty roar. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The hollow stared at the giant blast with childish curiosity. It tilted its head to one side and stared vacantly until the blast struck. A large explosion threw the few remaining stragglers from the area and incinerated the corpses that littered the blood-drenched ground.

Ichigo charged up another blast and was about to release it when suddenly an identical one was shot back at him. Ichigo's eyes widened and he unleashed his own Getsuga Tensho to combat the oncoming attack.

The two Getsuga met in the middle of the battlefield and exploded outwards, spewing dust and rubble into the air. As the dust cloud settled Ichigo set sight on the hollow who now wielded his own, milky white Tensa Zangetsu.

"Impossible!" He gasped.

Train ran over to him and frowned. "It must be like Eve. Whatever it sees, it can create."

"Then how the hell do we stop it?" Ichigo yelled. "Just what the hell are these nanomachine things anyway and why does a little girl have them?"

"Eve...Isn't really human." Train murmured. "She is a genetically engineered bio-weapon. Her body is coursing with nanomachines which allow her body to change its own DNA to suit the environment around it. Basically, she can turn into whatever she wants, whenever she wants."

Ichigo turned back to see the little girl who was a scientific marvel. He never would have believed it...

"Eve was bred as a killing machine, but Sven and I saved her. We made her reject her life as a monster and allowed her to live like a human. Unfortunately, this thing won't compromise, so we're going to have to kill it."

"Easier said than done." Ichigo remarked snidely.

"Look, we just have to try and kill it in one hit. Use whatever tricks you can and make sure you aim to kill. If it get's back up again, then it will use the same move back at us!" Train loaded several bullets into his gun. "I have a few tricks, what about you?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I won't know if I don't try."

Train charged, lining up a shot. The hollow glared at him with its small, glowing eyes. Train aimed for the gleaming little orbs and pulled the trigger.

The hollow vanished. It disappeared into thin air in a fraction of a second. The bullet soared through empty air and soared out of sight. Train stood frozen in place, stunned.

"Behind you!" Ichigo roared.

Train rolled away from a horizontal swipe of a large axe-blade. The hollow snarled and its left hand turned into a shotgun. The right hand morphed into a machine gun.

"Oh crap..." Train uttered just as a rain of bullets shot towards him. He couldn't dodge. He could only stare at them as they flew towards him, ready to tear him to pieces.

"Train!"

"Bakudo 81! Splitting void!"

Train blinked and when his eyes reopened the bullets were suspended in mid-air. They then toppled to the ground, as if blocked by an invisible wall. The hollow continued to use the gun's regardless, seemingly unaware that the bullets were missing their mark.

Train looked around and noticed a shinigami in a tattered white haori. The man had black hair which fell across his face in thick bangs. Piercing blue eyes glared at the hollow in the distance.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo exclaimed as he flash stepped next to him.

"Kurosaki. I thought you would get involved at some point. It was only a matter of time before you had to intervene." Byakuya closed is eyes and shook his head. "No matter. I will deal with you all once I destroy this vile creature. As much as I would like to carry out my orders, eradicating hollow is the first priority for a shinigami."

"Be careful. That thing can imitate anything it sees." Ichigo warned.

Byakuya chuckled. "That does not matter. I merely have to end its life before it can comprehend what is happening." Byakuya stepped forward and held out his sword. "Watch, simple demon. Watch as your life is cut short before you can even blink. Shatter, Senbonzakura."

The thin katana splintered and the individual shards shattered and floated around, reflecting the light to appear like flower petals. Byakuya thrust his hand forward and the deadly petals shot off towards the wary hollow. It hardened its skin so that only light scratches resulted from the swarming mass of shards.

Byakuya withdrew them and frowned. "Iron skin. Clever. I never knew Hollows could solve problems rationally..."

"This one is different. It's been experimented on. They've created an unstoppable killing machine."

"So you think." Byakuya murmured. "If one blade won't suffice to destroy him, then I shall try again...With a hundred. Bankai!" The now reformed blade was dropped and it sank through the ground as if it were the rippling surface of a pond.

The sky darkened and columns of giant blades sprouted from the ground like steel trees. The procession of blades covered a wide area and everything became incredibly dark within its range.

The hollow stared at the giant blades and snarled.

"Farewell, accursed hollow." Byakuya said emotionlessly. He extended a hand and the blades exploded into millions of tiny razor edged shards. They spread towards the hollow who extended a hand in a similar fashion, only this time his arm disintegrated and changed into tiny blades which fought off the oncoming swarm that belonged to Byakuya.

"Incredible." Byakuya commented. "This creature is a worthy adversary...I guess there is only one man suited to this task.

* * *

"Somebody is having a party..." Jenos murmured while taking a long gulp of sake. He sighed and leaned back on his chair, one of the only few things to survive the explosions not long ago.

"Yamma-ji has stopped fighting. I wonder who that could be..." After a brief pause Shunsui smiled. "Ah, I can tell who it is now! That's Byakuya."

"Who?"

"Squad six captain. We met him earlier." Kyouraku explained.

"Oh, right...He's a little frosty if you ask me." Jenos mumbled.

"So true..."

Both men took another sip of sake and then concentrated on the fighting. "There are some other really strong ones over there. I can't tell who they are though..."

Jenos nodded and they both stared off into space. "I hope our lot is okay." They both said in unison.

* * *

Belze dragged himself out of the wreckage and scanned the area. His opponent was long gone now. In a way it was a relief that his fight with the depraved mad-man was over, but it also made him feel sorry for whoever was unfortunate enough to be his next victim.

_Whoever faces that man...Surely they will fall. That warrior is not human...He is a monster, pure and simple! A monster bred for war._

_I can only hope that our forces stay far away from him. Whoever stands against such a man will soon be unable to stand ever again._

_In a way I was lucky...So long as he never searches for a re-match._

Belze scanned the area and found no traces of anyone. There were explosions in the distance, but it was not what he was searching for.

_I wonder where you are...Zaraki Kenpachi..._

* * *

The hollow prepared for another strike. Byakuya called for the small group to retreat, cradling his shredded left arm. This hollow was a true monster. It had learned so quickly! It was even managing to surpass the techniques it had copied. There was no way they could stop it...

The hollow created several large blades that lined up beside it. The small red eyes blazed with rage. A deep snarl escaped its lips and it threw its arm forward, the signal for the blades to shatter.

The blades did shatter, though not into controlled shards, but into broken fragments. A large blast of yellow energy cut through the blades and even split the hollow in half. Cleaving it's torso from its legs. The upper half crashed beside its legs which still stood up straight for several seconds before slowly collapsing.

All eyes fell on the new warrior. A silhouette stood atop a pile of rubble. His torn haori fluttered in the breeze and the tall individual spikes of hair twitched lightly. Glowing yellow eyes focused on the injured hollow.

"We might be saved after all..." Byakuya whispered.

The new warrior gave a wide fanged grin and laughed menacingly. The only way to defeat a monster is to pitch a more powerful monster against it...That monster had finally arrived.

This bio-engineered hollow is one hell of an adversary for our courageous heroes. But will the might of this new warrior really be enough to defeat it? There is only one way to find out! Find out in the next chapter!

Now please review.


	23. Duel Of Beasts

**DUEL OF BEASTS**

The genetically engineered hollow roared as its body as seperated from its legs. Everyone's jaws dropped. No-one had even been able to land a scratch on it, yet with one effortless strike, someone had sliced it clean in half!

"What just happened?" Sven asked slowly.

"Kenpachi Zaraki..." Rukia answered, her voice faltering.

The shinigami were cowering but the others failed to feel the effects of Zaraki's power...Until he came closer.

Train fell to his knees and cried out, grasping the sides of his head. Sven reached out to help him but then it hit him too. He gritted his teeth and tried to remain standing, but it was too much for him.

River was foaming at the mouth and was sprawled out on the ground.

Eve curled up in a ball and stared in absolute fear of the unimaginably powerful man who rose from the dust clouds.

He was taller than any man and his tall spikes of jet black hair made him appear even taller. His body was thicker than a tree trunk and was half covered by a tattered white coat. He wore a black eye patch. His good eye glowed with a yellow haze. His scarred face was contorted as his maniacal grin spread wider than a normal human could manage. Fanged teeth stuck out in his unnerving smile.

Only one man was standing, Byakuya Kuchiki. The injured sixth squad captain glared at his comrade with as much contempt as he held for the enemy. "Kill it quickly. We can't afford to waste time."

Kenpachi glanced down at the other captain and sniggered. "You think you can tell me what to do?"

Byakuya said nothing but the backlash made him furious. Since Zaraki was their only hope of destroying the monster, he had to let it slide, reluctantly.

Kenpachi laughed wickedly and set his gaze on his opponent who had reformed legs and was back on its feet.

"Come on! Give me your best shot!" Kenpachi roared, spreading his arms to the side and leaving himself open to attack.

"Zaraki don't-" Ichigo began, but it was too late by then.

The hollow morphed each finger of its left hand into a replica of Kenpachi's jagged edged sword. It raked the massive claws across Kenpachi's chest and relished in the crimson shower that spewed forth from the ragged trenches in Kenpachi's flesh.

Zaraki staggered backwards and drove his sword into the ground, using it as a leaning post. He stared at the horrible injuries he sustained and then burst into laughter.

"He's laughing?" Sven asked.

"It means he's ready." Rukia commented. Sven cocked his head and Rukia explained further. "Zaraki is a bloodthirsty warrior and he loves battle. He lusts for bloodshed and he will stop at nothing to prolong a battle. The problem is that he is so immensely strong that few opponents can survive one hit, so he employs certain tactics to handicap himself during battles."

"What a freak..." Sven murmured.

"He may be a freak, but he's on our side thankfully. Anyway, the free shot is one of his favourite tactics. He uses it to gauge his opponent. If they are too weak he will either cut them down instantly, or give them a second chance. But...If they meet his standards, then he steps things up a notch."

"You mean he's not fighting at full strength right now?" Sven gasped.

"No. If anything, this is only a fraction of his true power. Kenpachi is the ultimate warrior. There is nothing in this world or the next that can defeat him...Or so we hope." Rukia shuddered and glanced warily at her companions. "Brace yourself."

"For what?"

Kenpachi grasped his eye patch and tore it free. In an instant towering yellow flames enveloped him and the air became thick with his overwhelming reiatsu. Kenpachi's insane laughter struggled to carry over the sound of the ground beneath him shattering under his strength.

Train and Sven were thrown to the ground, convulsing. Rukia, Ichigo and Byakuya carried them and flash stepped to a safer distance before Kenpachi's choking reiatsu killed them all. As the effects began to wear off, everyone took a front row seat for the great battle that was about to commence...

* * *

The two crazed beasts set their murderous gazes upon each other. The hollow growled quietly under its breath. Zaraki was frozen in place, thinking of nothing other than killing his opponent. The blazing yellow aura still raged on around him, an imposing sight to behold. His lips curled up into a sadistic smile and Kenpachi set off, thundering across the battlefield to his enemy.

The hollow watched him for a while before morphing its arms into machine guns and unleashing a hail of bullets.

Zaraki's reiatsu was so powerful it stopped the bullets dead in their tracks and they either disintegrated or fell uselessly to the ground. Zaraki brought his blade up high and then swung it down in a diagonal slice. A blast of yellow energy shot off towards the hollow, but the creature was smarter than expected and flash stepped out of harms way.

It reappeared behind him and hacked at his side with a thin katana. Kenpachi guarded the strike with his own sword and then jerked it upwards, severing the katana in two. The hollow jumped back and regarded the broken weapon in its hands. Within a few seconds it reformed into a new katana only to thicken into a deadly broadsword. The hollow made a strange noise that sounded like laughter and then charged with lightning speed.

The two foes clashed swords in a rain of sparks. They both withdrew and came back for another strike. They exchanged heavy handed strikes for some time. Zaraki's unpredictable and wild movements were hard to track but the hollow managed to hold out, every now and then launching an offensive of its own.

Zaraki thrust his sword out and the hollow side-stepped, following up with a counter attack. Zaraki ducked under the swinging blade and then swiped his sword at the hollow's feet. The beast leapt into the air drove it's blade down at its foe. Kenpachi rolled aside and slammed his elbow into the creatures face, hurling it into a pile of rubble.

The hollow roared and the abyssal cavity inside its jaws began to glow red. A glowing red ball formed and exploded outwards in a devastating blast.

Kenpachi gripped his sword with both hands and performed a kendo attack. A massive yellow blast shot off to meet the cero and both negated the other, creating a large explosion which threw both fighters back.

* * *

"What is that guy?" Sven asked.

Rukia closed her eyes. "He is one of the strongest captains in the Gotei 13. He is the only captain in this current generation to have gained his position not by succeeding someone or replacing them...But by killing the previous captain and claiming his rank."

Sven's eyes widened. "He's a monster!"

"True, but he has proven himself to be a worthy ally in the never-ending war with hollows. He may be a loose cannon and almost as dangerous as our enemies, but he is vital in the protection of both worlds."

"So...That thing he's fighting...That's a hollow?"

Rukia sighed. "Yes, it is, though it's been experimented on and specially engineered to be unbeatable. Usually hollows only require a lower ranking officer to defeat, yet this one has managed to outclass captain-class officers. I just hope that Kenpachi can defeat it..."

Ichigo laughed. "Do you hear yourself? You're talking about Kenpachi Zaraki! He never goes down no matter how tough the opponent!"

"But-" Sven tried to speak but Ichigo cut him off.

"Trust me. He's a one man army. I'm certain that he's already won!" Ichigo smirked but his expression faltered when he heard the sound of flesh ripping and the splatter of blood. Everyone stared out at the battlefield where Kenpachi had just lost an arm.

"Shit! His arm!" Sven yelled out in shock.

The great Kenpachi stumbled and bent down to pick up his amputated arm, but the hollow showed no mercy performing an uppercut with a katana facing upwards, he drove the blade right through his chest and made it burst out of his back, spraying bright crimson fluid all over the battlefield.

Zaraki made no noise. He didn't even breathe.

"Is he...Dead?" Sven cried.

"No...But I doubt he's going to finish this..." Ichigo looked down at his hands and cursed. "This is terrible! Even Kenpachi can't defeat it..."

The hollow grabbed his fallen opponent by the throat and threw him into a large chunk of concrete which shattered upon impact and collapsed over the top of him, burying him. The hollow then turned to face the others, its small gleaming eyes blazing with fury.

Ichigo rose to his feet and took up his sword. "That's it! I'm going to finish this!" Before anyone could protest he was halfway across the battlefield, charging up another Getsuga.

The hollow created its own Tensa Zangetsu and rushed to meet its new opponent.

Ichigo roared as he unleashed the great black and red blast of energy. The hollow drew its sword arm back and prepared to stop the attack, but Ichigo was already behind him, ready with another Getsuga. Unable to escape, the hollow was caught in the centre of the massive explosion.

Ichigo flash stepped up into the sky where he monitored the smoking crater he had created. The dust was cut apart by the hollow who was already piecing together its charred skin, shedding the dead layers and leaving fresh ones beneath.

Ichigo cursed and hooked his fingers across his face before wrenching them down and leaving in their wake a bone white hollow mask. Cruel yellow eyes glared at the monstrous opponent. Ichigo grasped his sword even tighter and rushed to meet the foe.

Their swords crossed and Ichigo unleashed insanely fast combinations of attacks. He moved too fast for the eye to follow and the hollow struggled to keep up, getting cut up in various places as the furious offensive went on.

Ichigo hacked and slashed at his enemy releasing a loud roar to spur himself on. He snarled as he drew his sword back for the final attack. His eyes flickered and he slashed across the creature's midsection, slicing it in half. The legs fell to the ground while the upper body tried to build itself back up again.

Ichigo gave it little time and set off three simultaneous Getsugas. The hollow cried out in alarm as its broken body was further broken by the powerful attacks. Unable to block them, the full effect of each blast took its toll.

Ichigo soared through the smoke and dust and hacked the hollow to pieces until it as nothing but white scraps of flesh. As the skin flakes rained down like snow, Ichigo's mask shattered and he collapsed to his knees panting heavily.

"He...He did it! He killed the hollow!" Sven exclaimed.

Rukia however did not share the same joy. She stared at something on the battlefield and gasped. Everyone turned to her expectantly and she pointed at the pair of legs which were sprouting a new body from the stump where its old midsection used to be.

"Ichigo! It's not dead! Get up!" Rukia called out desperately.

Ichigo looked around dazedly and noticed the reformed hollow approaching him with an executioners axe for an arm. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he lazily lifted his sword to defend himself but he was too weak to fight back.

The hollow brought the weapon down but stopped halfway. A circle of ice formed at its feet and rose up into an icy column, trapping him inside.

Rukia picked up Ichigo and brought him back to the others, propping him up against a fragment of wall where he recuperated. She then returned her attention to the frozen hollow. She lashed out with her sword and the column shattered.

"Is it over yet?" Eve asked fearfully.

Rukia frowned. "Not just yet...I'll try and defeat it but I'm not sure if I'll succeed." She gave a weak smile to Eve and then marched off to battle, her hands shaking.

The hollow staggered out from the chunks of ice. Its stance was rigid, but it would recover quickly. It roared like the animal that it was and then walked towards Rukia. Its legs eventually thawed out and he was able to run.

Rukia held her sword out defensively and waited.

The hollow was only a few metres away when it suddenly vanished. Rukia spun around expecting it to appear behind her, but she saw nothing. She frowned and checked her left side. Again it was empty so she checked the right. There was nothing there either...

"Above you!" Sven yelled.

Rukia failed to react in time and the beast was already upon her with an identical sword to hers. The ribbon entwined around her delicate neck and strangled her. Rukia gagged as she was lifted up into the air. The soft white noose choked the life out of her while the blade was lifted up to her chest. She stared helplessly at it while her body began to go numb. Her whole body was numb before the blade sank in, except for one area...her chest. She felt the biting pain as the cold steel sank through her flesh. She cried out in agony but was silenced as the noose tightened around her.

The pain was unbearable and her body was going limp. Rukia could feel the end coming closer...This was it...

A thought came to mind and she tried to laugh, but her throat was clenched shut. She had to say it in her mind instead.

_I guess Sven won't be getting his bounty after all..._

She smiled and her eyes began to drift shut, but before she blacked out she heard an ear-piercing scream. It gave her a headache and she closed her eyes to shut out the pain. She became immune to her senses soon enough, but that was short-lived.

The noose undid itself and she was dropped to the ground. Rukia opened her eyes and frowned.

_I must be dead...I'm seeing angels..._

The angel floating above her turned to face her and Rukia was stunned when she recognised the youthful face and flowing blonde locks...

_It can't be...Eve?_

This hollow just wont stay down! Can Eve slay the monster created by her own nanomachines? Find out in the next chapter!

Now please review.


	24. Angel Of Death

**ANGEL OF DEATH**

Rukia was stunned. Right before her eyes was an angel...And it was Eve! The young girl floated above her, wings flapping softly to keep her up. The breeze blew her long blonde locks all over the place. She wiped them away from her face and centred her gaze on the hollow borne from her very own nanomachines.

"Eve! It's too dangerous!" Rukia cried, but it fell on deaf ears.

The young girl was too engaged in the hatred flowing through her veins. It was blinding her to the strength of her opponent but in turn gave her more strength to face it. Eve let her right hand turn into a long sword blade.

"You." She whispered harshly. "You hurt my friends...You hurt them badly...That is something I cannot forgive!"

The hollow cocked its head, observing with strange fascination as the small girl floated on air with her beautiful white feathered wings.

"I cannot let you hurt any more of my friends. I know you won't stop by choice, so have only one option left...I must defeat you!"

The hollow swatted Eve away and headed towards Rukia, ready to finish what he started. It raised its sword arm slowly but was interrupted by something barrelling into him. The little torpedo unfurled its wings and Eve was revealed with one arm as a sword and one as a shield. Eve glared at the hollow and roared. "Unforgivable! Unforgivable!"

The irritated beast snarled at the little pest and discarded Rukia's cloned zanpakuto. Its hand then morphed into a regular katana blade, as did the other hand. With a great howl the beast charged, eager to slay the annoying little girl and return to slaughtering the others.

Eve blocked the first strike with her shield and then swooped down out of the way of the second, flying up behind the beast and slashing at its undefended back. The hollow hardened its skin and Eve's sword bounced off of it uselessly. She cursed and tried again, doubling the force in her strike. Again it did nothing but bounce off.

The hollow swung a blade in a wide arc, almost catching Eve's throat. The young girl backed away and then dashed in for a hasty counter-attack.

The other blade slid into a defensive position, blocking her off. Eve battered it away with her shield and drove her sword in home, embedding it in the monsters chest. The blade sank in and the hollow cried out in pain. Eve grinned but her victory was short lived.

The hollow made both blades morph back into clawed hands and the beast snatched Eve in its skeletal fingers. Eve cried out but there was nothing anyone could do. The vile creature slammed the poor girl into the ground and then added a furious array of ground-shaking punches.

When the short offensive was over the monster strolled back over to Rukia, not even bothering to check if the girl was dead or not. The wound in its chest slowly sealed up until it was only a thin scar.

"No...No...NO!" Eve cried. "Not yet! I can still fight! I can still be useful!" She dragged herself out of the shallow crater and charged, limping throughout. She raised her sword and screamed. Her foe merely watched. When she was within range the beast flash stepped behind her. Eve was caught unaware and was picked up and thrown several metres away into a chunk of cement.

* * *

"Eve!" Sven yelled from the sidelines. He got up to run but Train caught his sleeve and pulled him back.

"Leave her Sven."

"But-"

"She wants to prove herself. Let her go." Train explained as if it was a notable excuse.

"But she's going to get herself killed!" Sven urged.

"Don't you have any faith in Eve's abilities?" Train asked. "She may look like just your average girl but Eve is stronger than you think. She won't die, trust me."

Sven gritted his teeth and sat down. "You better hope you're right on this one."

Train smirked. "If things get out of hand I'll be there to help. We'll go in and save her together, just like old times eh Sven?"

The veteran sweeper nodded and watched the battle commence.

* * *

Eve soared into the air and spread her wings wide. The feathers shot off like bullets, raining down on the hollow. The pale white creature roared defiantly and fought back with machine gun fire. Eve flew around until she was behind the monster and then swooped down silently.

Eve's long locks of hair raised like coiled snakes, their tips turning to sharp points. As she came within range she made the hollow into a pincushion, stabbing it with the large number of spikes.

The hollow swatted at her but Eve somersaulted out of the way and landed in a tense crouch, immediately pushing herself forward for another attack. This time she morphed both hands into razor sharp blades and created two more out of large clumps of hair. The hollow was helpless, unable to fend off four simultaneous attacks.

The blades sank in, severing limbs and carving through milky white flesh. The beast cried out in agony and reached out to the girl with it's one free hand. The other lay on the ground, sliced clean off at the shoulder. The hand did not reach her, so it extended each claw until they pierced her stomach and hurled her out of the way.

Eve yelped as the claws did not come free, allowing her foe to lift her up and slam her back down into the hard ground repeatedly. She could not sustain any more injuries. She had to finish things very quickly.

The claws would not retract so eve used a blade made of hair to hack them to pieces. Once free Eve closed her eyes and focused on the hollows nanomachines. It made her skin crawl and instantly she could feel a surge of energy. A thin yellow aura enveloped her and her hair began to solidify into small scythe blades. Her eyes widened and a wicked smile crossed her lips.

The hollow observed her curiously as it struggled to piece together it's battered body.

Eve wrenched her arms aside, both of them instantly turning to huge blades. She crossed them together and then yanked them apart, creating a small rain of sparks.

"This is the end, vile creature. You shall hurt my friends no more! I shall destroy you and take back the nanomachines that were stolen from me!"

The hollow snarled and created a suit of armour on itself while creating an armament of blades and guns. The hollow had become a living fortress.

Eve charged and the hollow rushed to meet her. Eve's great blades collided with the hollows reinforced armour with a resounding explosion, though the armour did not falter. A large crack erupted from the site of impact but it remained intact. Eve tried again but the hollow unleashed a rain of bullet which tore into her.

Eve hardened her skin so that the bullets bounced off, leaving only small bruises from the point blank shots. She then let her hair blades do their work, unleashing a furious combination of strikes, several at a time to ensure they could not be blocked.

The hollow opened it's mouth wide and prepared a cero. Eve was unable to dodge. There was nothing she could do to dodge. Even steel skin would not save her from such an attack. She braced herself and then thrust her blade hand through the beasts gaping maw and out the back of it's head. The cero exploded before it could be properly charged but it was still enough to wound Eve and hurl her twenty metres away into her gathered friends.

Sven caught her before she crashed through a wall and cradled her. Her enhanced nanomachines had abandoned her and she was back to normal.

"Eve? Eve? Answer me!" Sven cried.

"Is she..." Rukia cut herself off, not wanting to think of it.

Train stooped over her and frowned. "She's alive. She's taken quite a hit but she'll be fine."

Sven sighed in relief but there was no time to celebrate just yet. The hollow was not yet beaten. It was lying in pieces on the battlefield, but slowly and surely it was rebuilding it's body, starting with it's mutilated face.

"We have to end this!" Train growled. "We can't just keep taking turns trying to kill it. We have to work together and bring it down for good!"

Sven placed a finger on his chin and lost himself to thought. "I've got a plan, but we need Eve for it."

Train cocked his head curiously. "What's the plan?"

"We draw it's attention while Eve sneaks up on the son of a bitch and drains the nanomachines from him! She was able to destroy the ones implanted in Creed, I'm sure she can do the same to this thing."

Train nodded. "Simple but effective. If we can pull it off, that is..."

"Actually..." Sven rose to his feet and clutched his suitcase close to his chest. "I'll be the bull-fighter for this one! You sit here and have a break."

"But Sven-"

The old sweeper raised a hand to stop him. "Even when we slay this guy, there are still those two waiting for a turn. We need the strongest to recuperate for the next battle, so let us small fry take the hollow down!"

Train cursed and reluctantly accepted. He knew he would be needed for the coming battle and leaned back to rest.

* * *

Meanwhile on the battlefield the lone sweeper stood his ground against his prey. "Hey ugly!" Sven called out. The hollow turned its mangled face towards him and growled menacingly. "Don't fall asleep on me now big guy! You haven't had a round with me yet!"

The hollow's fragile legs trembled as it walked slowly towards him.

"Yeah, that's right. A little closer." Sven grinned. "Now smile you son of a bitch!" A small compartment on the suitcase opened and the barrel of a machine gun poked its head out. Sven pulled a trigger of the underside of the handle and opened fire, taking out one of the malformed legs. The hollow tripped over and roared in agony as it clawed its way towards the enemy.

Sven chuckled and pressed a button to open another compartment. This one fired a net, but the hollow vanished from sight before the mesh could land on it. Sven rolled aside seconds before the hollow appeared behind him. When he got back up, his eye patch was gone.

"I can see through your attacks now. You're weak, sluggish and you can't even walk anymore. Give up and make things easier for me!" The hollow created a shot gun out of its arm and Sven sighed. "Damn. Nobody ever just gives up. Now I have to do things the hard way." Sven cast a quick glance over to the others, eagerly awaiting Eve to wake up and finish the battle.

Only Eve could put an end to this. Sven just had to hold out and distract the monster until she woke up and ambushed the creature. Hopefully, it wouldn't be much longer.

Sven used his Glaspar eye to foresee each shot and dodge them, but it was still a drain physically and the beast did not hold up for one second. The gunfire continued relentlessly, a non-stop hail of steel.

_Dammit Eve...Hurry!_

Sven ran to the side and hurled a home-made grenade at the hollow. The explosion made the creature stop shooting and it was momentarily dazed. Now was the time. Sven fired a new net and this time caught his target. The steel net entangled the beast and trapped it successfully. It writhed about, but could not break free...For the time being.

"Eve!" Sven roared. "Hurry and finish him off!" Sven failed to notice the hollow reshaping his legs. When they were finished spines burst from its back in an imitation of Eve's hair. This destroyed the net and freed the beast. It then set its sights on the annoying sweeper.

"Sven! Watch out!" Train cried.

Sven turned just in time to see the hollow standing behind him, claws and fangs bared. Sven found himself paralysed, unable to run or defend himself. He merely stared at the monster that was about to claim his life...

Until the little angel reappeared again. Eve stepped in the way of the incoming claws and let them sink into her weak body. She trembled as blood gushed forth from the wounds and spilled onto her feet.

"Eve?"

"Sven...I'm still useful..." Eve smiled weakly. Sven didn't understand what she meant but it soon became apparent when she placed a hand on the hollow's chest and the whole area began to glow. The beast tried to resist but Eve used her needle tip hairs to pin it in place while she worked.

The hollow howled madly as its source of power was taken away. The strength it craved was slipping through its shape-shifting hands and its life also began to fade away.

Eve closed her eyes and concentrated on the task at hand.

"She did it!" Train grinned.

Rukia nodded. The others merely watched on silently.

Eve withdrew her hand and her hair reverted back to normal. The hollow screamed in a sickening mixture of agony and boiling rage as its body disintegrated into nothingness leaving no trace of its existence.

Eve smiled at the sweeper who stood nearby. "I did it...Sven..." Eve whispered before she collapsed.

One enemy is down, but now the evil warriors behind all this shall make their move. Just how strong is Gaichu and will the gang be able to stop him? Find out in the next chapter!

Now please review!


	25. Darkness Descends

**DARKNESS DESCENDS**

The victory was short-lived. Though the hollow may finally have been defeated, its master was still alive. There was a menacing feeling given off by the odd blank-eyed man.

Sven carried Eve back to others and they regrouped for the next battle.

The man descended from the sky, a patronising clap going throughout. As his feet touched ground he stopped clapping and set his vacant gaze on the assembled warriors who opposed him.

"Well done. I must commend you on your ability to defeat my prototype. I truly believed he would be invincible, but it seems that your combined strength exceeded my expectations."

"What are you planning?" Ichigo roared. "Why are you experimenting on hollows? What is it for?"

The man gestured for silence. "My intentions are for the greater good. Hollows are hunted to near extinction now. All I am doing is equipping these majestic creatures with the power to defend themselves. Is that truly a crime?"

"Yes! Hollows are monsters! They kill innocent people!"

"So do sharks. So do lions and crocodiles, but we protect them nonetheless. How is this any different?" The man reasoned. "Can you not see the beauty behind those cruel red eyes? Under the claws and fangs beats the heart of a kind soul. They are merely carrying out natures plan, to hunt and feed. You cannot blame them for what was bred into their minds, surely?"

Ichigo bowed his head. It seemed he could not win this argument. In fact he did not want to admit it, but this man's words were beginning to sway him.

"Eve saw the true plight of the hollows. That is why she agreed to help us." That sinks in like a knife.

Sven's eyes narrow and he instantly draws his pistol and fires. The bullet makes it within two metres of the man before it is sliced into tiny pieces by the woman beside him. She produces two swords and uses them to render the bullet harmless. She glares at Sven and looks to her master for guidance.

"Patience Tenshi. The time shall soon come."

"But Gaichu-sama-"

"I said be patient!" Gaichu snarls. Tenshi places her swords back in their scabbards and remains kneeled beside her leader.

Sven curses and puts the gun down, knowing full well that it is hopeless trying to take down these foes with a mere handgun.

"So, why would I protect the hollows? Well, they are a perfect weapon if they are harnessed properly. You see, hollows are quite mindless. Lead them to lambs and they will slaughter, as instinct demands. That is why I have decided to make them stronger. If the hollows are strong enough to protect themselves against their hunters, then nothing can stop them. The world is theirs...Or the one who commands them. With an army of unstoppable killing machines I can rule over all. Each world shall fall until all that is left is destruction. Anything that survives the slaughter will be enslaved and will rebuild my paradise! Ha ha ha!"

"You evil bastard!" Ichigo growled. "You act like you care about them when you're only using them as tools! You're a manipulative piece of trash, I'll give you that."

Gaichu chuckled. "Your arrogance is misplaced young shinigami. Even without my army, I am more than enough to destroy you all."

Ichigo smirked. "I'd like to see you try. Every captain in the Gotei 13 is here right now and even the Chronos numbers. There are too many who oppose you!"

Gaichu seemed unfazed by this. "The Gotei 1 and Chronos were threats to me, but their foolish inner turmoils brought both organisations to their knees. They are nothing but trash now! They brought each other down without my interference and gave me a perfect chance to strike." Gaichu smiled wickedly, his lips curving upwards in a sinister expression of manic glee. "And I have you to thank for it Miss Kuchiki."

All eyes fell on Rukia.

"Her? What did she do?" Train asked.

"The urgent need to bring her to execution made the Gotei 13 paranoid. Not only did they exhaust themselves in trying to find her, but the discrepancy about her crimes brought on the civil war between the allied forces." Gaichu sneered. "I could even use you to create stronger hollows...that is if the rumours are true.

"What rumours?" Ichigo gasped.

"You don't know? I thought all shinigami were told about the Hogyoku."

"Hogyoku?" Byakuya repeated, more affected than the others.

"Nii-sama, what is it?" Rukia asked her brother.

Byakuya fell silent and closed his eyes, appearing calm. He vanished and moments later he was behind Gaichu, sword drawn and poised above his head. Gaichu blocked the sword with a bare hand and glanced over his shoulder at the attacker.

Byakuya cursed under his breath and glared at his foe. "If the Hogyoku is truly within Rukia, then I must kill you before your tainted hands get any closer to it!"

Gaichu grinned. "You think you alone can stop me?"

"I will not let you harm Rukia. My honour shall not allow it!"

"Very well..." Gaichu sighed. "Tenshi, deal with the rest of them. I have no more need...But keep the Kuchiki girl alive."

The woman nodded and flash stepped in the middle of the group. Everyone rushed to defend themselves, either diving out of the way or drawing their weapons and blocking the oncoming blades.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaichu reached into his cloak and revealed a hidden sword. It gleamed in the firelight. Byakuya wrenched his sword free and stepped back, assuming a battle stance. Gaichu merely remained in his relaxed state, the sword held loosely.

"Come. Show me the strength you value so highly."

Byakuya did as asked and charged in again. This time Gaichu guarded with his sword. As the blades crossed he raised a hand and began to chant. Byakuya flash stepped out of the way just before a large red fireball shot forth from the opponent's hand. He then countered by dashing around behind Gaichu and launching a surprise attack.

The enemy raised his forearm and blocked the blade and then thrust his sword at Byakuya's chest. The sixth squad captain backed away before the sword could dig too deep, but he did not avoid the strike completely. He panted as blood spurted from the deep gash, but he did not let it wear him down.

He charged in once again and the two men crossed swords in a rain of sparks. Byakuya smirked and his lips parted to reveal his secret plan. "Scatter..."

Gaichu merely stared at the blade which shattered. He was not sure whether his strength had broken the blade or it was some other factor, but he was still wary. He eyed the floating shards suspiciously but soon disregarded them and went for the defenceless captain. His mistake was soon made clear. The swarm of floating shards surrounded him and Byakuya leapt out of the way as they all shot inwards, shredding the man trapped within.

Byakuya let them cut him into mincemeat for a while longer before summoning them back into his sword. As they floated away from the foe it was revealed that he was still on his feet, albeit badly wounded. His entire body was lacerated and blood soaked into his cloak.

Gaichu staggered forward and let out a light-hearted chuckle. "Impressive! I should have expected as much from a captain."

Byakuya tensed himself, ready to fight again.

"So. This is the strength required to become a captain nowadays? My, how it has changed...Back in my day a captain had to be powerful!" The evil smile returned and Gaichu charged. His sword crashed down on Byakuya's and the force threw him several metres back. Gaichu did not relent, immediately launching another attack.

Byakuya blocked again but was shaken from the impact. The strength behind this man's swings was incredible. If the hits had landed he would be in serious trouble, but thankfully he was able to read the assailants movements.

Gaichu seemed to predict Byakuya's rising confidence and decided to shatter it and end the games. With one swift slash Byakuya was sent hurtling through the air, eventually colliding with a chunk of concrete. He grunted as his body slammed into it with crushing force.

Gaichu lifted his sword to point to the heavens and stared straight ahead. "Open your eyes, Yuki-buraindo!" Gaichu's sword became enveloped in a light blue aura. His blank white eyes flickered and a cruel smile crossed his lips. The ground around him became covered in a thin layer of snow. His sword disappeared and now a large razor edged snowflake was within his grasp.

Byakuya stared at it, unsure what its powers were. To him it seemed as if it would be harder for Gaichu to fight now. This could turn in his favour, but he would have to be careful not to get too confident. Gaichu would not release his sword if it would inconvenience himself. It would be too foolish a move for one such as him to make.

Byakuya walked forward, slowly building into a run. He brought his blade around in a horizontal arc but Gaichu blocked it with the bladed snowflake which he held by a handle in the centre of it. Gaichu sneered and thrust outward, pushing Byakuya back.

"Catch!" Gaichu roared as he hurled the weapon at his foe. Byakuya brought his sword down on it, forcing it to the ground. He was about to attack the defenceless master when the weapon began oscillating like a circular saw. Byakuya turned back as the weapon shot off towards him again. He tried to dodge but the blade cut through his shoulder.

Gaichu caught his blade and cleaned the blood from its ornate white surface. "Impressed. Most opponents see this weapon as merely a little frisbee, but it is more than that. It is an excellent ranged weapon."

Byakuya flash stepped beside him and slashed across his side. Gaichu blocked the attack with his smaller weapon.

"All I have to do is fight you close up. Now you can't throw your silly toy!" Byakuya drew his sword back and prepared to fight but he was suddenly stabbed by a pure white blade. He stared down at it with a looks of pure shock.

Gaichu snarled. One of the points of the flake had extended to the length of a sword blade. "Surprised, I'm sure." Gaichu wrenched the blade free and struck Byakuya with the back of his hand, knocking him to the ground. "They always assume the same thing. If I can throw it then it must only be a ranged weapon, but they are so very wrong. Yuki Buraindo excels at all forms of combat be it close of long range!"

"Damn! How foolish of me." Byakuya growled.

"Most opponents don't survive this long. I commend you for that, but this has gone on for long enough. It is time to destroy you."

Byakuya raised his sword with a shaking hand and then dropped it. Gaichu burst out laughing, unaware that the sword was sinking into the ground which rippled around it like the surface of a pond. It was only when Byakuya spoke that he realised what had happened.

"Bankai." The sixth squad captain whispered.

Gaichu's eyes narrowed and his body tensed in preparation as great blades rose on either side of them. "What is this?" Gaichu asked calmly.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Each of the giant blades shattered like Byakuya's shikai, only with ten times worse. "You shredded corpse shall fall to the earth as you much loved snow." Byakuya rasped. "Now die!"

The swirling steel shards surrounded their opponent and entrapped him within a sphere of flying blades. Gaichu's agonised cries could be heard as the ball collapsed in on itself, each blade moving in for the kill.

Byakuya cradled his wounded arm and sat down to rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenshi fought against Ichigo and Train simultaneously. Train would sneak around behind her and fire while Ichigo gave a fierce frontal offensive.

The girl's reflexes were incredible. She was able to guard against all of Ichigo's hits while dodging the oncoming bullets she could not even see.

It seemed things were not going too well so Train and Ichigo doubled their efforts in an attempt to wear her down until she was easier to beat.

After a while she was beginning to show signs of wear. She had to escape from the two opponents using Shunpo rather than block and duck. Her counter-attacks were beginning to get sluggish. She was getting tired.

Train winked at Ichigo and loaded a single bullet into the chamber of Hades. He then lined up a shot and waited for the right moment.

Tenshi crossed her tow swords together and caught hold of Zangetsu. She struggled to keep the larger sword trapped and her arms were shaking form the stress. Ichigo pressed down as hard as he could to distract her, drawing her full attention to the sword hovering above her head.

Train grinned and aimed for her spine, a definite end to the fight if he could make it. He closed one eye and stared down the sights, making sure he had it perfect. When he was satisfied he pulled the trigger.

...And that was when Tenshi somersaulted over the top of Ichigo, allowing him to take the bullet full in the chest. The cartridge exploded inside the wound and blood sprayed out from the large hole created by the blast.

"Ichigo!" Train roared.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he stared at the smoking hole in his chest. Tenshi twirled her swords around and then thrust the both of them through his back so that they protruded from his front.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia cried from the sidelines.

Tenshi yanked the blades out and watched with grim satisfaction as Ichigo crumpled in the dirt. She then set her gaze on Train.

As Byakuya gains the upper hand on Gaichu, it appears that the other resistance has been crushed. the score is even for now, but who will win in the end? Read on to find out!

Please review, it is your support that keeps me going.


	26. Stand Your Ground

**STAND YOUR GROUND**

Ichigo's defeat brought on a wild fear of loss amongst the few warriors remaining. He had been one of their strongest warriors and their trump card in the battle. With him down, there was no-one able to match him.

Kenpachi was still down. Byakuya was barely able to stand and Train lacked the shinigami powers necessary to destroy them.

There was no other way around it...Rukia would have to fight.

She rose to her feet and gazed down at her wounded companions. She frowned at Eve's pained expression and patted her forehead. Eve's eyes blinked open and she stared at Rukia wordlessly.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. I'll protect everyone." She glanced over at her foe. "This is my fight. That bounty on my head is what brought you into this in the first place. You all risked your lives to save me...Now I shall return the favour."

Train fell back to join Rukia. He smiled weakly at her. "Is there a plan? Or will we just give 'em hell?"

Rukia drew her sword and grinned. "I like the second option."

"So, on three?" Train suggested.

"Just go. Try and beat her down and then I'll back you up."

"Okay! Let's get this party started!" Train rushed to meet Tenshi who was poised and ready. When he came within her range he leapt into the air and fired down at her. She blocked the bullets and hurled one of her sword at the airborne opponent. Train bashed the sword back down with his trusty gun Hades and followed with a few more rounds.

Tenshi rolled aside only to find the ground at her feet turn to ice. At first she thought it was her master's zanpakuto, but she only realized the true wielder when it was too late. Her feet froze and became stuck. She tried to scream but a column of ice rose up around her until it reached the sky.

Rukia charged at the column and drove her sword straight through it, shattering the giant block and causing hail to crash down on the surrounding area. Her sword buried itself in Tenshi's shoulder, hopefully rendering one of her sword arms useless.

Train waited nearby, another burst bullet ready.

Rukia twisted her blade and yanked it out, the force shattering the ice around her opponent and setting her free.

Tenshi fell forward; her limbs too rigid to take her fall. Train performed a baseball slide beneath her and fired the burst bullet point blank into her stomach, poetic justice for the bullet Ichigo took. Tenshi tried to roll aside but the bullet carved into her side, a bit wide of the intended target but still a vital spot. The bullet exploded and Tenshi rolled across the ground with her face scrunched up in agony.

Train dusted himself off and loaded more regular bullets.

Rukia stalked her fallen prey and raised her sword. She would end this in one blow. A swift death, a mercy not deserved by this evil woman.

Tenshi glared at her opponent and lifted her blades offensively. She was about to strike when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Stop!" It was Gaichu's voice. The mutilated mess of a man stepped out from the shadows. His body was severely lacerated and he dragged one leg behind the other in a slow limp. One arm was cut to shred and Gaichu hacked it off by himself out of irritation. His one remaining eye was still blank white, but it was fairly obvious he was looking at Rukia. His blood-stained face contorted in a mixture of rage and agony for the briefest of moments as pain took hold.

"Gaichu-sama!" Tenshi cried.

"Do not kill her!" Gaichu roared. She can be of use to us! Incapacitate her and bring her back alive!"

Tenshi nodded and flash stepped beside her. Rukia brought her sword up in time to block the strike but was still thrown back a few steps. Tenshi raised both arms, but one began to ache terribly so she lowered it and drove the sword into the ground. She raised her good arm and gripped her second sword tightly.

"You're used to fighting with two swords." Rukia commented. "So by forcing you to use one it should be easier to defeat you."

Tenshi laughed and flash stepped in front of Rukia, slamming her sword down furiously. Rukia was knocked down on her knees as she struggled to hold off the powerful swing.

"You would think that fighting with two swords makes me reliant on having two weapons at once, but I am well versed in combat whether I have only one or more!" Tenshi pressed down and Rukia fell on her back.

Rukia dived to one side and rolled into a crouch before letting of a kido blast. The blue fireball shot off towards Tenshi and exploded in the empty space where she once stood. Rukia saw through it and stepped aside as Tenshi thrust her sword from behind.

Rukia brought her sword around in a wide arc only for it to be blocked. Tenshi held her blade in place and snap kicked her foe in the stomach. Rukia staggered but caught hold of her bearings before Tenshi could follow up with another hit.

The two girls exchanged heavy blows in quick succession. They could only manage to inflict small wounds despite their exhaustive efforts.

* * *

Gaichu and Byakuya both glared at each other with undying contempt. Both were badly wounded and both of them were itching to finish their fight.

Byakuya, too drained from battle to use his Bankai again and unfit to even walk. Gaichu, covered in deep gashes and missing an arm. He was tired and blinded by rage. Neither of them could fight with the gusto they had before, this was merely a gritty fight to the finish.

Byakuya held his sword out with a shaking hand. "Scatter."

Gaichu lifted his blade high. "Open your eyes!"

* * *

Tenshi leapt back to a safe distance and stared down her foe. She was panting, her whole body slumping with each ragged breath. Aside from her missing arm and wounded side, she was covered in small cuts and grazes from the endless bout she had earlier.

Rukia was exhausted. Small cuts covered her body and she struggled to breathe properly. Her shoulders heaved.

Both were unfit to continue the fight for much longer. They had to finish things...And quickly. If they drew things out any longer then exhaustion would claim both their lives.

Rukia wiped her blood-smeared hands on her grimy kimono and reaffirmed her tight grip on her swords elegant handle.

Tenshi clenched tighter on her sword and gritted her teeth, her hawk like mind affected by the excruciating pain. She charged, not wanting to give Rukia the chance to come up with a plan. The two blades clashed in a rain of sparks and both women pushed off from each other and ran in again. This time Rukia swung her sword in a wide arc. Tenshi rolled under it and thrust her blade into Rukia's side.

Rukia fell on one knee and struck out with her elbow, hitting Tenshi full in the face. The female warrior drooped on her back and Rukia placed her sword over her opponent's throat. A light breeze spat dust up in her face but she did not even blink, too focused on the battle at hand.

She knew she had to kill her, but there was something gnawing at the back of her mind...Something she had not even remembered until now. Something Train had said to her...

_Train and Rukia sat in the corridor outside Orihime's apartment. Both were staring blankly at the walls opposite while they spoke. _

_Rukia glanced over her shoulder to the man beside her. "So...Why did you leave Chronos to become a sweeper?"_

_Train looked down at his feet. "I used to be an assassin. Held on a tight leash and told when to walk, talk, kill. I was trained to view death as the only way to solve problems...That every criminal should die..." Train paused and sighed._

_"I met someone...A sweeper. She told me that life had more meaning than just obeying orders and mindless killing. She made me realise what I truly desired, to be a stray cat."_

_Rukia smiled. "Is that where the milk thing comes from?"_

_Train shakes his head and resumes his story. "She showed me that you don't have to slay your enemies...Not everyone deserves death. Everybody makes mistakes, I mean look at me..."_

Those words struck a chord with her for some unknown reason. She found herself whispering them several times in a slow chant. "Not everyone deserves to die. Everybody makes mistakes."

Tenshi coughed and glared at her foe. "Go ahead! Kill me! You've defeated me; I deserve nothing more than to die by your hand!"

Rukia frowned at her reflection in the blade hovering over Tenshi's throat. She stared into her reflection and sighed. "I can't do it." She dropped the sword and dropped to her knees. "I just can't kill you."

Deep laughter behind her caused her eyes to widen. She was only half turned when a huge fist struck her, hurling her far off. Rukia groaned as dust seeped into her wounds. She set her gaze on the newcomer, the huge man who had appeared with Gaichu earlier. He had disappeared earlier and everyone had forgotten about him, too engrossed in their own battles.

Akuma laughs uproariously and looks down at his comrade. "Tenshi, you got your ass kicked by her? She's harmless!"

Rukia cursed and wiped the blood from her mouth. She spat out a tooth amidst a mouthful of crimson saliva.

"Where is Lord Gaichu?" Akuma asked. "Tell him I've finished the preparations."

Tenshi smiled thinly and pointed to where Gaichu's weak reiatsu was emanating. Akuma followed with his eyes and found his lord slumped over against a large chunk of rock. He was using it to remain on his feet which wobbled frenziedly.

"Lord Gaichu? What happened?"

Gaichu looked up and grinned. "I decided to take the fight into my own hands. I guess I'm too old to be fighting much. Do not worry, I defeated this little upstart!" He waved a hand to the man sprawled on the ground beside him. Byakuya's sword lay in pieces at his feet.

Akuma smirked. "Preparations are complete sir."

Gaichu clenched a fist and flash stepped over to his minions. He stumbled but Akuma caught him and helped him stand steady.

"This is perfect! Where is it?"

Akuma took out a small cylinder and handed it to his master. Rukia watched on, confused as to what they were planning. It was not until Akuma had flash stepped beside her and brought her over to them that she had an idea.

Gaichu smiled, the expression made only more hideous by the irreversible scarring all over and his ruined eye. "Rukia Kuchiki, do you know what the Hogyoku is?"

Rukia shook her head fearfully. Akuma tightened his grip on her, making escape impossible.

"The Hogyoku is a special object...For; you see it has the power to close the gap between shinigami and hollow."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Ah, you understand now? Implanting nano-machines into hollows was only a stepping stone to creating the ultimate warrior. I realise now, that this is the perfect way. To use a hollow's full potential and also grant him the full powers of a shinigami...That, is the ultimate warrior!" Gaichu's hideously scarred face creased up even more.

Rukia whimpered when Gaichu snapped the cylinder in half and a burst of energy enveloped his hand, covering it in a strange hardened substance covered in odd markings. Six spikes erupt from the ground in a circle around them.

Akuma restrained Rukia as she feebly kicked and screamed.

Gaichu drew his morphed hand back and then drove into Rukia's chest. A gaping hole appeared in her chest and she made a choking noise as her head slumped forward. Gaichu retrieved a small glowing orb from the vacant hole. The hole vanished as quickly as it appeared and Rukia stared dazedly at the Hogyoku.

_What the hell? That was inside of me? How could something so small be so powerful?_

Rukia's mind conjured many more questions but she stopped paying attention. She was too weak. Akuma dropped her in the dirt and stomped on her. It seemed that now the Hogyoku was out of her, they had no problem with killing her.

Gaichu chuckled insanely while cradling the little orb. "I have the Hogyoku! Ha ha ha! Akuma, kill her. Kill them all!"

"Yes, my lord." Akuma lifted his leg and prepared for the last crushing stomp.

"Stop!"

Akuma hesitated and eventually put his foot down. Tenshi pushed him aside and glared down at her enemy. "I shall take back my pride as a warrior by killing you! One who dares to try and shame me shall die!"

Rukia rolled onto her back and stared at the blade which swung down over her. It appeared as if time itself was slowing down. The blade swung down with agonisingly slow speed. The pendulum of death crept ever closer and Rukia was utterly helpless. The removal of the Hogyoku may not have killed her, but it had rendered her practically useless in a battle situation.

The blade hovered over her throat, still on its way down. Rukia focused solely on the blade and noticed something in the reflection...

Train was in the air, diving sideways, his gun aimed at the assailant. Rukia saw the muzzle flash in the reflection which was marred by the splatter of blood.

Tenshi collapsed, bloody trails running from the three bullet holes. One in her forehead, two in her chest. Her jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide. Her head knocked on the hard ground and she moved no more.

"Train." Rukia whispered.

"She isn't dead yet. I used freeze bullets on her, that way she'll be immobile while she bleeds to death. It's a nasty way to go but these people are vile. They deserve only the harshest of punishments for what they've done!" When Train opened his eyes they were glowing yellow. They looked more feline than they usually do. A wicked smile crossed his face as he set his sights on his next opponent. "These guys deserve some bad luck!"

The Black Cat is on the prowl! But can he alone put an end to Gaichu's evil ambitions? Find out in the next chapter!

Now please review. Your comments are a great help.


	27. The Black Cat Strikes

**THE BLACK CAT STRIKES**

Train glanced down at his orichalcum pistol, Hades. The ornate weapon was designed to kill but that yearning for destruction had been oppressed with Train's sweeper lifestyle. Now was the chance to once again bring havoc to the wicked. The Black Cat had returned and it was time to deal out some bad luck.

Akuma stared at his fallen comrade. Her defeat was a surprise, but in her wounded state she would not have lasted long either way. Akuma however was fit for battle. His horrid burns from his run in with Ichigo were mere scars now. He was angry and ready to kill.

Train took a moment to check on Rukia. He lended her a hand to help her up then he led her away from the enemy forces and towards their camp. "Are you ok?"

Rukia looked down at herself, still amazed at how the gaping hole in her chest had just vanished as if it never existed. She was unsure what answer to give, but disregarded her nausea and gave a light nod.

"Very well. Go sit down with the others. I promise this won't take long." Train spoke in a strict tone, similar to the stern manner in which Byakuya spoke. He turned away from Rukia and let her make her own way to the others. He faced Akuma, his yellow eyes glowing in the firelight. "Let's get this over with quickly. I have little time to waste on you scum."

Akuma chuckled and cracked his knuckles. "Very well, you scrawny little kitten! I'll grind you to dust!" A massive sword materialized out of the air and into his thick hands. The blade was of impossible size, far too large for any human to possibly wield. It had a simple handle, no guard and a great triangular blade. Akuma swung it around over his head, creating a whirlwind in the process.

Train stared at his opponent, searching for his weaknesses and preparing to take him down with minimal effort and zero chance of injury. That was how he was trained. Find the target, break them down, kill them and leave without even the slightest graze. This target would be a little harder to defeat. His size alone was a setback. It made him slower and easier to hit, but little bullets would be like pebbles against such a brute. He needed something extremely powerful to kill this man... If only he could still use his rail gun...

"Ready little man?" Akuma bellowed. Train closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable charge. "Very well! Take this!" Akuma lifted his sword and brought it down on the ground. The impact created a large shockwave which shattered the earth beneath him and spewed large chunks of rock into the air. The chunks were the size of dinner tables and thicker than several phone books.

The earthquake caused the area to become difficult to stand on so Train leapt into the air and somersaulted of the top of his foe to land behind him. Without even looking he poked the barrel of his gun under his armpit to face behind him and fired twice. Both bullets connected with the giant's shoulder blades but they did nothing to harm him.

Akuma turned slowly, swinging his sword in a wide arc. Train rolled out of the damage zone and glared at his opponent. He was merely destroying everything in sight with the hope of catching him in the melee. Such a stupid tactic wouldn't work on the Black Cat. It was all a waste.

Akuma struck the ground again and Train watched the crack in the ground run up towards him and then split apart as if they were jaws set in the ground, opening up to swallow him. The Black Cat leapt into the air and shot Akuma in the chest. The bullet went in, but Akuma didn't even blink.

"Your puny bullets won't work on me! Die!" Akuma hit the ground again but no tremors occurred. Train landed on solid ground and looked around, waiting for the surprise. The ground beneath him split as sharpened stalactites rose from within the earth. Train tried to dodge them, but one of them caught his elbow and continued to rise up, tearing free a large strip of flesh from his upper arm. Train fell and crouched on a shaking platform of loose rock. He gripped his wounded arm and cursed.

Akuma laughed uproariously, his shoulders heaving with his merriment. "Does it hurt? Ha ha ha! Where is your gun, boy?"

Train's eyes widened and he glanced down at his empty hands.

_Shit! I dropped it! Where is Hades?_

Akuma flash stepped beside him, dangling the gun between two fat fingers. "Is this your little toy?"

Train's eyes narrowed and he failed to dodge Akuma's devastating punch. The blow knocked the wind out of him and felt like it broke a few bones. He was hurled twenty metres away, crashing through a pile of rocks and finally stopping when he slammed into a large flat chunk of earth. He sank down into a seated position and coughed up blood.

Akuma, meanwhile flash stepped before his fallen prey and levelled the gun at its owner. "Little toys don't work on me...But they can still work on you!" He pulled the trigger with his pinkie, as it was the only finger thin enough to fit into the small gap. The recoil was absorbed by his thick fingers and the bullet drove deep into Train's shoulder, the one opposite his wounded arm. Now unable to use either limb, Train was helpless.

Akuma threw the gun at his feet and chuckled. "You can have your little toy back now! I'll show you what a real weapon does!" The mighty brute grunted as he hefted his mighty sword into the air. His eyes gleamed with manic joy as he prepared to end their battle, but he was interrupted by a pain in his back.

Akuma glanced over his shoulder at Sven who was using his suitcase machine gun to try and distract him. He kept his sword poised and tried to ignore the sensation of the bullets carving up his leather skinned back. He tuned out to the gun fire and roared, diverting all his strength into his arms to create the most devastating of swings when the time came.

Sven roared as well, his finger stuck down on the trigger, the suitcase rattling from the endless recoil of the gunshots. To stop the shaking he had to hold it between his chest and his arm, holding steady with all his strength. His whole body was shaking and his teeth were chattering. Empty bullet cases flew out a side compartment of the suitcase, ending up in a pile at his feet. The damage was incredible, yet Akuma still remained in his execution position.

His back was ripped to pieces; his flesh blown away revealing shredded muscle tissue and bone. It was a hideous mess but it barely affected the giant.

Sven emptied the belt of ammunition and dropped the suitcase furiously. He took out his pistol and ran up to Akuma and stepped in front of Train. He aimed the gun up to Akuma's face and opened fire. He took out his eyes and tore the flesh from one of his cheeks.

Akuma roared so loud it made the ground shake. He dropped the massive sword and grabbed Sven by the throat, lifting him off of his feet.

"You Bastard!" He growled, blood pouring through the hole in his cheek and down his throat. "I'll kill you!" His ruined eyes remained closed, hiding the awful wounds they sustained. The mammoth warrior was blinded, but his rage would spur him on until he was truly beaten.

His vice-like grip on Sven was beginning to crush his airways, choking the life out of him. Sven's eyes closed and his hands fell by his side, relaxing. His legs swayed lifelessly as he was throttled by the crazed psychopath.

"Let him go!" Train snarled.

Akuma ignored him but when his fingers were blown off he paid attention.

Train was on his feet, shaking slightly. He lowered the gun for now, not wanting to tire his injured limb out. Blood soaked his clothes, his face and the ground beneath him. He was losing his consciousness with every passing second, but he wouldn't rest until this battle ended. He stumbled over to the side of his opponent and called out to Rukia. "Bring me over to you!" He commanded.

Rukia flash stepped over and hooked his lifeless arm over her shoulders before returning to the group. She watched Train limp over to Eve. "Hand me your sword."

Rukia handed it to him, regardless of the questions arising.

Train sliced off a lock of blonde hair and entwined it around a burst bullet. Eve stared at him, curious as to what he was doing. He doubled over, his face coming close to her's. Blood dripped down onto her clothes and she whimpered but Train stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, reassuring her. He whispered his orders into her ear and then straightened up.

"Ready?" He asked.

Eve nodded bravely as Rukia took Train back to the battlefield.

When he was back with Akuma Rukia took Sven back to recuperate. Train stood alone with his opponent. Both were badly wounded, weary and exhausted. A swift end to this battle would be necessary.

Train loaded his special bullet into the barrel and glared at Akuma.

The giant left his sword and flexed his fingers anxiously. He could not see his assailant, but he could sense him. He would grab the little bastard and rip him in half. All he had to do was wait for him to get closer...

Train knew better than to just stroll up beside his opponent and kept his distance. All he had to do was get the bullet to penetrate Akuma's flesh and then it would be a victory on his part. He lined up his shot, aiming for the beastly man's stomach. It was softer there and there were no ribs in the picture to possibly stop the bullet in its tracks.

Akuma grew impatient and took a clumsy step forward.

Train remained still, re-affirming his target.

"I know where you are!" Akuma snarled. "You can't just sit there and wait! Come on; show me what you've got!"

Train stared down the sights and smirked. "Fine then."

'BOOM!'

The bullet soared through the air towards the unwitting Akuma. It struck his stomach, right on target...

Only to bounce off uselessly.

Train's eyes widened. It was as he feared. The bullet was not enough. It was time to use drastic measures...

He ran, his legs stinging and burning with the pain. It was unbearable, but he gritted her teeth and pushed on. As he neared Akuma swiped a large fist at him. He dived under it and grasped the bullet. Akuma reached for him again but Train rolled around until he was behind him. He spotted the ragged open wounds all over his back and the idea came to mind.

Train grasped the bullet entwined with Eve's hair and thrust his hand through the hole in his back, placing the bullet deep within Akuma's body. He then drew his hand out and dived out of the way of Akuma's furious counter-attack.

"Eve! Now!"

Eve concentrated and closed her eyes. She would need a little bit of time to complete her task. Train would have to hold out until then...

Train dived out of the way of a crushing hammer fist. He then leapt over the top of a chop and side stepped a punch. Akuma was fighting furiously. Every dodge was putting a heavy strain on his body. Train could only hold on for so long. He decided to retreat. Fighting was no longer an option for him.

The Black Cat broke into a rushed limp, desperately trying to clear a path between him and his crazed opponent.

Akuma followed, flash stepping in front of him and causing him to take a different route. The chase went on for too long and eventually, Train could go no further. He was only twenty metres from the others when his legs gave out on him and he fell flat on his face.

Akuma stomped on him, causing his smaller prey to cry out in agony.

"Ha! Your nine lives are up! Prepare to die!"

Train reached out with a shaking hand towards his allies. "Eve..." He croaked.

Eve wiped frustrated tears from her eyes and focused. She clenched her fists and shook uncontrollably as she channelled her mind into her job.

Train's hand dropped and his body began to go limp. Akuma took out his sword and prepared once again for the devastating execution.

"It's over Black Cat!" Akuma laughed manically and veins bulged on his arm muscles. His grip tightened on his sword until his fingers were cracking. He gritted his teeth and roared.

"Oh no! We've got to save him!" Rukia sprang to her feet and drew her sword but by then she noticed something was wrong.

Akuma had fallen silent, his body stiff. He made a choking noise and blood spurted out from between his lips. Akuma dropped his great sword. It made a loud noise as it impacted the ground. The great giant fell soon after, slowly leaning back until he collided with the ground, throwing dust and dirt high into the air.

Rukia stared in disbelief at the dead warrior and then turned to Eve who was smiling confidently. "Eve...What did you..." She couldn't even finish the question. She was still too stunned to form a sentence.

Eve played with a lock and hair while explaining. "Train wrapped some of my hair around his bullet and then placed it inside that man. I focused on the nanomachines with the strands and made them transform into blade, cutting him apart from within."

Rukia's jaw dropped. "You're amazing!"

Eve giggled sheepishly. "Now there is only the leader."

Rukia nodded and glared at Gaichu who was standing nearby, clapping sarcastically.

"Every single plan I have hatched has been foiled by you brave heroes. My invincible hollow and now even my henchmen. All have fallen in the face of your resistance. But that no longer matters. With the Hogyoku I am indestructible! I shall rule over all! I shall create the strongest warrior in existence and he shall help me claim this world and the next one! Ha ha ha ha!"

Rukia cursed and looked over at her companions. Byakuya was out. Kenpachi was still down. Ichigo was unconscious. Train and Sven were both incapacitated and Eve was unable to move. It was all up to her. Rukia was the only one who could stop this fiend from hatching his diabolical plan.

The final battle...One on one...It was about to begin...

Only Gaichu and Rukia remain standing. the final stand of both sides is about to begin. If Rukia wins then the world will be safe for another day. If Gaichu wins, he will use the Hogyoku to create the ultimate killing machine and take over both worlds. Which side will win? find out in the next chapter!

Please review. Your constant support has been a great help and now that the finish line is in sight I need your support more than ever. Keep the reviews coming!


	28. Cold Blood

**COLD BLOOD**

Rukia and Gaichu shared vicious glares. They were the only two standing now. Everyone else was either dead or incapacitated. The deciding battle would be fought between them. The fate of the worlds were in their hands.

Rukia clenched her sword tighter and focused on her opponent. She searched for an opening and found many, but this man was not to be taken lightly. Gaichu was a dangerous foe regardless of his lazy defence. Getting close to him was a risky tactic. Defeating him from a distance would be a safer option.

Rukia leapt into the air and sent a kido blast down on her enemy. As the dust cleared she followed up by creating a pillar of ice which enveloped the blast zone. While she waited she began to chant the incantation for a stronger spell.

A cough from behind caught her attention but it was too late. The unusually shaped blade carved into her back. Rukia screamed in agony and struck out with her sword. Gaichu leapt to the side and slashed in a horizontal arc. Rukia brought her blade down to guard against the strike. The force of the swing jarred her arms and Rukia had to retreat to a safe distance.

Gaichu cleaned his weapon and then twirled it on one finger. A wicked smile crept across his features as he hurled it like a deadly Frisbee.

Rukia flash stepped in front of the defenceless warrior and raised her sword, ready to finish him off. Gaichu made a tight fist and punched her in the stomach, forcing her to double over. He then bashed his knee into her face, knocking her back where he followed up with a low level kido.

Rukia was thrown several metres away and landed in a pile of dirt. It tasted ashen and she had to spit out chunks of it. The kido was weak, but it still had enough kick to have a jarring impact on her. She staggered to her feet and regained her bearings, but by then Gaichu was already behind her, sword in hand.

She rolled to one side and brought up her sword to block the follow-up strike. Gaichu followed the momentum and spun around, hacking at her side.

Rukia ducked under the sword and thrust her own blade towards him. It only just nicked him before he stepped back out of reach.

"Impressive. You are an adequate swordsman. What seat are you?"

Rukia averted her gaze. "Well actually..."

Gaichu chuckled. "You're not even a seated officer? Ha! My final opponent here is a lowly scout?"

Rukia scowled and slashed at him. Gaichu swatted the blade away with the back of his hand and stabbed her in the stomach.

"You are nothing! You are an insignificant speck of dust on this world. I shall defeat you with minimal effort and take this world under my control! Do not feel guilty; there was never anything you could have done to stop me."

Rukia gritted her teeth and prepared to attack. Gaichu twisted the blade in her gut; the pain it caused made her arm drop uselessly by her side. She even dropped her sword. His words had crushed her resolve and brought her to despair.

Gaichu sneered. "You were a great fighter for one not even seated. I admire your bravery and skill, but against such power, you were merely a drop of water to an inferno. Now please excuse me while I take your head."

Rukia bowed her head and whispered soothingly to herself.

"As the person who bore the Hogyoku, your head would make a fine trophy." Gaichu yanked the blade out of his prey and lifted it above his head. Rukia remained kneeled over in the execution pose. She mumbled quietly to herself.

"Saying your prayers eh? Very well. You've earned it for your skills in combat. To live this long against me is outstanding for one so weak."

Rukia laughed briefly, a short panted breath. She glanced up at her opponent and revealed her glowing hands and the ball of blue fire that she contained within the cage of her fingers.

Gaichu's eyes widened at the sight of the flames.

Rukia glared at him, the fireballs reflected in her eyes. "Hado 63...Soren Sokatsui!"

Gaichu's jaw dropped as a second fireball appeared, exploding against the first one and causing twice the damage. Both combatants were caught in the explosion, both bodies hurled out from the blast zone and thrown into the surrounding rubble. A cloud of smoke and dust choked the air around the crater.

* * *

Belze limped across the smouldering remains of the Chronos headquarters. After hours of searching he found his nemesis lying face down in the dirt.

"Kenpachi Zaraki...Somebody already beat me to the prize. Damn!"

The battle crazed warrior's hands trembled. Belze stared at them and backed away as the great Kenpachi Zaraki suddenly began to stir.

"You escaped death once again it seems..." Belze whispered under his breath.

Kenpachi groaned. He was on all fours now, wiping the blood from his eyes. He glared at Belze and looked around. "Where is it? Where is that hollow?"

Belze frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That monster with white skin! Where did he go?" Zaraki suddenly lurched forward and grabbed Belze by the collar, lifting him off his feet. "Tell me where he's gone or I'll tear your head from your shoulders!"

"He's dead." A sharp reply came from behind. Kenpachi glanced over his shoulder at the two guests. Shunsui Kyouraku and Jenos. Both of them were rosy cheeked and swaying on their feet, yet they held serious gazes at the same time.

"How? How can that be? Who killed him?"

"Eve." Jenos answered simply.

"Who?" Kenpachi snapped irritantly.

"The young blonde girl. You saw her earlier didn't you? She was with Rukia-chan and the others." Shunsui stared off in their general direction and frowned.

"No." Kenpachi hissed. "NO! That's impossible! That thing was so powerful! It beat me to the ground with ease! How could some stupid little brat manage to kill him?" Zaraki threw Belze to the ground and took up his sword.

"Where are you going?" Shunsui inquired calmly.

"If that girl killed the hollow...then I'm gonna enjoy tearing her limb from limb!" Kenpachi grinned manically.

Kyouraku pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Seriously? You're going to hunt down a little girl? My my, I guess it can't be helped then..." The old captain drew his twin scimitars. "I'm going to have to stop you..."

Kenpachi studied his new opponent and chuckled. "I've always wondered if you were as strong as the old man said...I've longed to test your strength! I'll savour this! Ha ha ha!"

As the two captains duelled, Jenos sat down beside Belze. "What a crazy bunch." He murmured before taking a sip of sake.

* * *

Sephiria regained consciousness and found herself amidst a pile of rubble. She crawled out of the flaming wreckage and took in her surroundings. Her opponent, the captain commander, was meditating nearby. His narrow eyes opened a fraction to stare at her.

"You finally awaken."

Sephiria reached for her sword but the old man raised a hand.

"Our fight is finished. I'll need every available warrior to survive this."

Sephiria cocked her head. The old man gave her no more answers; instead he bowed his head and resumed meditating. Sephiria gazed up at the sky and frowned.

_What did he mean just then?_

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes, only to see darkness. Overwhelming, all-consuming, absolute. She could not even see her hands in front of her face. She reached, hoping to contact something...Anything to prove she was in the realm of the living. Her hands clawed at empty abyssal space.

Menacing whispers echoed around her. At first they were barely audible, but they increased in volume until they were deafening. The darkness was suddenly disrupted by a blinding white light. The voices were calling her name, screaming it.

Rukia felt hands wrapping their unseen fingers around her. She swatted them away and whimpered fearfully, trying to escape the darkness. The voices cried louder and the hands persisted. One of them battered her chest and she felt a deep breath escape form her lips. The darkness flickered with light for the briefest of moments.

Another compression on her chest and the small ray of light in the unreachable distance spread further, reaching towards her. After a few more the light was just an arms reach away.

She extended her hands and touched the light...

That was when she woke up, panting heavily. She lay back and coughed.

Worried faces settled upon her and helping hands moved her into a seated position.

Train was using a steel pipe as a leaning post. He gazed down at her with concern etched into his features. Sven was pouring water on a horrid burn on her chest. It must have been caused by the explosion earlier. She had deliberately included herself in the blast. It was the only way she could catch him off guard...Speaking of which, where was Gaichu?

The question was begging to be answered, and it was.

The cruel warrior was standing at the base of their makeshift camp; his sword reverted to a normal katana. He held the Hogyoku in his other hand. He looked too weak to even walk, but he proved that false by taking a shaking step forward. He wandered into the crowd and towards the dazed and injured survivors.

"No!" Eve crawled over to Rukia and hugged her. "I don't want to die! I don't want any of us to die!" She sobbed, reminding them all that she was still just a girl...a fragile flower trapped amongst the horrors of war.

Sven struggled to his feet, reaching for his gun. He realised his arm wouldn't lift and so he gave up. He remained standing nonetheless, determined to shield Eve and Rukia with his very life.

Train stared daggers at their persistent opponent. If he weren't so exhausted and weak he would have blow his head off, but his injuries were so severe he could barely even lift his bare hands, let alone lift his decorated, Orichalcum pistol Hades.

Gaichu slowly pointed his sword at Rukia. The blade was cracked along the sides and would shatter easily. He was wobbling on his feet and each breath brought fresh waves of agony. Just remaining alive was torture, but for the sake of his grand plan he had to survive...He had to kill them all!

"I won't die...I wont!" He rasped. "Not until your bodies are rotting in the earth!"

Train gritted his teeth and cursed. "Why are you so obsessed with your childish ambitions? You are putting yourself through such torment just to hold the world in your hands! Please, just put an end to this!"

Gaichu smirked. "Very well...I will slay you all and use the Hogyoku to restore my strength and create the ultimate warrior! Together we shall be invincible and never again will I be brought to such desperation by a bunch of worthless little ants! I'll crush each and every one of you under foot!"

"Stop it!" Train roared, the effort making him double over and cough violently. "This has gone too far! You have to cut your losses and give up!"

"Never!" Gaichu roared, backhanding Train and slashing Sven across the chest. The human barrier had fallen and only Rukia and Eve remained. "I will finish what I started. My dreams shall come to fruition! I shall rule the world!"

"Rule the world? Such a foolish dream." A voice like poison drifted from nowhere in particular. The air began to split open and a lone figure stepped out from the darkness and into the World of the Living. In an instant he was beside Gaichu, a sinister smile upon his face.

"Who...Are you?" Gaichu snarled, staring down at the Hogyoku which was nestled in the palm of the intruder's hand.

The man closed his eyes. "My name...Is Sosuke Aizen and I shall destroy this world and Soul Society along with it."

Gaichu opened his mouth to speak but words did not flow, only blood. Torrents of the ominous red fluid spewed from his mouth. His eyes widened as his upper body detached from his legs. The two halves both dropped uselessly to the ground.

Aizen set his evil gaze upon Rukia and a warm smile appeared. "Thank you." He said kindly. "Thank you for giving me the Hogyoku."

* * *

Aizen has returned at last! The day the captain commander feared has finally arrived! The day of reckoning is upon them! Do not miss the stunning conclusion!

Please review. Your encouragement and praise is what keeps me writing.


	29. Victory and Loss

**LOSS AND VICTORY**

The world seemed to have held its breath. The wind died down and the billowing clouds of dust settled instantly. It was if Aizen's presence was enough to stop nature itself.

The dreaded traitor from the past had returned. With his departure years ago, many convinced themselves that he would never return, but there were those that knew...It was only a matter of time.

Aizen had tried to take the Hogyoku in the past, but the assembled might of the Gotei 13 had fought him off. He fled to Hueco Mundo, leaving a warning that when their backs were turned and their eyes blind to danger; he would strike them down and retrieve the Hogyoku.

The victory had convinced many that it was a hollow threat...That if he returned they could once again join together and push him back into Hueco Mundo, but no-one had expected this.

The Gotei 13 had joined with Chronos just to add more troops to their ranks. Though the numbers were not as powerful as some captains, their abilities would be useful in the long run. That was what the old man thought. They were to hunt down the bearer of the Hogyoku and destroy the item Aizen was after, successfully ruining his plans of conquest.

The rift between the two forces brought upon a civil war that exhausted both parties and brought them to their knees...Just as Aizen had prophesised. Yammamoto knew it was bound to happen but it was too late now. The damage had been done. Even with the few men available, going up against Aizen was suicide...They were defeated from the start.

Aizen had now claimed his prize. All they could do was hope that they had some time to mobilize their forces before the true battle begun.

"That man." Yammamoto snarled. "He is Aizen."

Sephiria stared at the dreaded opponent. She had expected someone more menacing. To her, he just looked like any other shinigami. There was however, the sinister reiatsu emanating from within him. Looks could be deceiving and they were in Aizen's case. Someone so regular was what the great captain commander had been so afraid of.

"It's my fault..." She whispered. "I started the rebellion...I caused this destruction and drew him here...I've destroyed our world."

The old man rose to his feet. "You may have caused the revolt, but I was the one who created this wreckage. I take responsibility for my foolishness and if these worlds fall then the blame is upon my shoulders. I shall carry the burden until I die."

"Captain Commander..."

"All is not lost Miss Arks. Aizen cannot use the Hogyoku yet. We have a few months yet before he can utilize its power."

"We can fight him now! We can take the Hogyoku and-"

"No. Aizen is a wily snake. He may have come alone, but he would have prepared a few tricks to hold us off. We must let him retreat. When he is gone we will mobilise our forces and prepare for a battle far greater than you could ever imagine."

Sephiria hesitated, her hands trembling around her sword. Reluctantly she relaxed and stood down. "Very well. We shall let him go."

* * *

Aizen gazed longingly at the tiny orb in his hands. It looked so harmless, yet it contained the power to destroy this world and bring a swift and brutal end to Soul Society. It was the sealed apocalypse and it was finally in his hands. All the years of careful planning, all the years dreaming of the power, the bloodshed...It was not in vain...

"Usually I would be quite reluctant to let you live, but I am in a good mood. I shall let you all survive to witness the downfall you brought upon this world."

Train cursed. He was so tempted to blast him to pieces and steal the Hogyoku, but he was too weak.

Sven was similarly furious. He dragged himself over to his suitcase while the opponent was preoccupied and then used his feet to prop the case up and aim it at the foe. He lifted a hand, waves of pain striking through the damaged limb. He pressed down on the trigger and a net shot out at Aizen.

The steel mesh wrapped around him but Aizen calmly untangled himself, cutting through it with his sword and discarding the ruined net at his feet. He turned on Sven and merely shot him a penetrating glare. It made his blood run cold and his bones stiffen. "Do not test my patience." The short sentence had Sven utterly paralysed.

Aizen then strolled over to Ichigo, frowning. "The Kurosaki child...He is unconscious. I guess that means it will be even easier now."

"Easier for what?" Train asked suspiciously. He could tell something horrible was about to happen but could only guess at what it could be.

Aizen smiled venomously and approached Rukia and Eve. He studied the both of them and grinned wickedly.

Train sensed something was wrong and reached out to them, but a barrier of light surrounded Aizen and the two girls. The beam of orange light shot down from the sky where a massive rift had opened up.

Aizen turned to Ichigo and noticed the boy beginning to stir. When his eyes opened the first thing he saw was Rukia, Eve and an odd stranger floating within an orange barrier.

Ichigo's jaw dropped and he failed to take his eyes off of them.

The ground beneath the trio had broken free and supported them as they were lifted up to the heavens where a procession of glowing red eyes watched on curiously.

Aizen chuckled menacingly. "For giving me the Hogyoku, you shall be my queen and you will be my princess."

Both girls glanced at each other uneasily, both repulsed. They stared down at those they were leaving behind. Rukia gazed into Ichigo's eyes and tears trickled down, falling back down to earth to land on Ichigo's outstretched hand.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo roared.

"EVE!" Sven cried.

Both men reached out hopelessly as if they could catch their loved ones.

Train winced as he lifted his gun. It hurt terribly but he wouldn't give up. He lifted the gun up high and fired at Aizen's head. The bullet soared up to the evil man but was incinerated by the barrier. Instead of giving up, Train fired relentlessly at the barrier. It was all to no avail, yet he continued to fire endlessly, screaming like a lunatic, furious tears stinging his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

Ichigo tried to stand but most of his body was immobile.

Sven glared at the Heaven's open jaws which began to close shut. When it was no more than a crack in the clouds he bashed his fists in the dirt and cursed.

Ichigo retracted his hand and studied the tear he caught. He could only lay back and unleash the greatest roar. The anguished cry of the warrior who lost everything but his life. Amidst the smouldering wreckage of his kingdom he cried for his lost queen.

"Eve...Eve..."Sven couldn't say anything but her name. He stared at the sky which was back to normal now, as if nothing had ever happened.

"We lost." Ichigo murmured. "We put everything we had into the fight and yet it was still not enough! I wasn't able to protect them...I couldn't even protect myself!" He cursed and threw a punch to the ground, creating a sizeable hole there. The force hurt his hand and he massaged his bruised knuckles while staring at the sky.

"We have to get them back! We'll follow them to the ends of the earth if we have to, isn't that right Train?" Sven looked around and noticed the missing ally. "Train? Train?"

"He's gone." A female voice spoke softly.

Sven stared at the blonde woman, recognising her by the tattoo of the Roman numeral 'I' on her forehead. "You're...The leader of Chronos."

"Number one. Sephiria Arks. I'm so sorry for you loss."

"Will you help us get them back?" Sven asked hopefully.

"No." She replied simply.

Sven's shoulders slumped and his head bowed. "Oh."

"Not yet." Sephiria continued. "We are definitely going after Aizen, that much is certain, but right now everyone is too fatigued or injured to fight. We have to properly mobilize before heading into his domain."

A sliver of hope returned but Sven as still unconvinced. "Please hurry. Eve is like a daughter to me...I just...I can't stand idly by while that freak is holding her hostage."

"I understand. We should be prepared within a few months. Aizen won't kill the hostages. He is a manipulative creature. He will use them as bait to lure us out of hiding. That was what he was planning all along."

"I'll kill him!" Sven growled.

"We all want him dead...But not everyone is strong enough to do it. That is why we must wait. We shall train and recuperate, thus preparing ourselves for the great battle. I suggest you do the same." Sephiria gazed into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you so much."

"For what?"

"For aiding us in our hour of need. You and your friends fought off the intruders. No matter how small a part you played, everyone's efforts succeeded. For that I am in debt to you." Sephiria bowed. "Any reward you wish shall be yours. Just tell me."

Sven thought for a moment. "A house."

"Excuse me?" Sephiria looked up uncertainly.

"I want a home." Sven demanded. "When Eve is returned, I want her to have a proper place to live."

Sephiria smiled. "Very well. It is done. Anything else?"

Sven sighed. "The bounty for Rukia Kuchiki."

"Of course."

"Think of it as payment in advance." Sven explained. "Because I swear to you...I will find her!" He clenched a fist and smiled determinedly. Ichigo patted his shoulder.

"We'll both find her!" He corrected. "And Eve too. We'll bring them home safely and destroy Aizen!"

The two warriors stared up at the sky. The clouds seemed to spell doom for them, but nonetheless, their minds were made up. Their resolve had strengthened and now, as soon as the wounds healed they would once again take to the battlefield...For the fate of the worlds...For the fates of their loved ones...For vengeance!

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

Sven sat in a diner, sipping a cup of coffee. He put the mug down and stared out the window, observing school children walking to school. The sight brought back bad memories of Eve's troubled education. That led to the memory of Eve's abduction.

Sven closed his eyes and growled under his breath. "Aizen!"

The stress got too much and he took out a cigarette. The thin trail of smoke drifted up into the face of a passer by. She coughed violently and slapped the table. "This is a no smoking area!"

Sven glanced up and recognised the waitress.

"It must be destiny." He said jokingly.

The waitress scowled. "Just pay the damn bill." As Sven produced his wallet, revealing it to be stuffed with bank notes, the waitress' jaw dropped. "What the..." She stared at the money in awe. "You're the guy who stole another customer's meal because you're so poor. When the hell did you get all that?"

"A while ago." Sven murmured.

"From who? What did you do? Win the lottery?"

"A bounty." Sven answered.

"How do you earn that much from a single bounty?" The waitress persisted.

"Because this one is special..." Sven whispered. He rose from his seat and slipped a bank note into her pocket. She tried to slap him but he caught her hand. "Take the tip. Go somewhere far away and don't follow me again."

The waitress couldn't speak.

"This place is going to be a war zone quite soon. Get out while you can." Sven walked outside and glanced up at the sky.

The waitress stumbled out after him. "Hey! What are you talking about?"

Sven sighed. "Did you hear about the Chronos headquarters?"

The waitress blinked. "You mean how it was bombed last month?"

"Yeah. That could happen to the whole town. I'd run while you still can."

"What about you?" The waitress asked.

"Me?" He tipped his hat and took up his suitcase. "I've got a bounty to collect!"

* * *

Well, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Your support has been a constant help and it is because of your encouragement that this story is what it is. Please give me your final thoughts, tell me what you think. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and that you will enjoy the next arc. The sequel is already up and running now so get reading!


End file.
